Digimon Data Squad
by weekyle15
Summary: My version of Digimon Data Squad with an OC character and an already used Digimon
1. Chapter 1 There Are Monster Among Us

_Chapter 1: There are Monsters Among Us_

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of Japan, every person were having a normal day like always. However, one day in a dark alley, a strange digital vortex appear in the ground then two huge claws out from it, slowly coming up out from the vortex. The strange figure looked a creature as it fully came out. When it fully came out, the vortex disappears into the ground. The figure slowly pokes it's head through the shadows of the alley, revealing it's face from the light. It looks like a light blue and dark reptile wit four legs and two legs and fur on his back with a horn.

"Hmmm... So this is the Human World. Now to start my mission..." The reptile creature quietly spoke.

Meanwhile at a huge building called the 'DATS' or 'Digital Accident Tactics Squad', an alarm went off.

"A Digimon appear! It seem powerful!" A woman with blond hair said.

"And it's on the move!" A woman with black hair said.

"...What is it?" Their commander asked.

"Hold on... Finally! We've found a match for the Digimon among the collected data."

"Hmm... Gabumon. Rookie-level. It's a reptile dog-like Digimon. Vaccine type, can fight very well..."

"Huh? That's all the information I can get!"

"...What?" The commander shouted.

"We can't seem get all the info. at all!"

"Hm... Where is it now?" The commander asked.

"Somewhere in Kouan, area B02.."

"Send Yoshino..."

"Yes, sir!"

Meanwhile with the reptile creature; Gabumon , was now sitting in trees, near a park. "...What strange creatures they are..." he was watching the cars and people go by, "These humans...acting so cool and calm, after what they did... But still..." Then he heard a female voice...

"Digimon found!"

Gabumon look behind herself and spot a young woman, wearing a pink uniform. Then she was holding up a strange device.

"Lalamon, Realize!"

Then in seconds, a pink, plant like Digimon comes out of it, "Lalamon!"

Gabumon looks down at Lalamon with shock then jumps down to see the flower Digimon and the human.

Then Gabumon exclaims, "A Digimon siding with a human? ...I've seen crazy things, but this takes the cake!"

"What?" The young woman yelled with irritations then commands her Digimon, "Lalamon attack!"

"Right! Seed Blast!" Lalamon shoot out seeds from her mouth and it exploded onto Gabumon, making a thick cloud of smoke.

"We got him, Lalamon!" The woman cheered.

"...Think again, human." The smoke clear up and Gabumon was still standing, with no scratch on her at all. "Time teach you two some manners!" His white spots began to shine bright, "Blue blaster!" Suddenly, his mouth shot a blue fire from his mouth hit near the human and plant Digimon. More like around them instead hitting them.

"Yoshino!" Lalamon yelled.

"Time to make my get-a-way!" Said Gabumon quickly flew away from them.

When the smoke clear up, the human, Yoshino, and Lalamon notice Gabumon wasn't with them anymore.

"He got away! Come on, Lalamon!" Yoshino shouted.

"Right, Yoshino!" Lalamon replied and they both ran off to found the Digimon.

Gabumon kept flying over the city and landed on the ledge of a building. Then she spoke, "Digimon partnering with the humans in this world? ...I can't believe it! These humans has no feelings about us Digimon. They only care about themselves! ...But still... Why am I here really here?" Then he heard some males voices...

"Hey there..."

Suddenly a male comes in, screaming, "Get away from me"

"Now, now! We just want to talk..."

The voices were coming from an alley.

"...What in the?" Gabumon decided to check it out, peek down into the alley. he saw two men with a young boy with black, hair.

The second guy yanks his arm, "Shut up!" He was about to slap him until...

"Step away from the boy..."

The guys look back and saw Gabumon standing there in opening way.

"What the heck is that?" The first guy whispered.

The second guy replied, "...I don't know... It's probably a costume! Get him!" The guys let's go of the boy and ran towards the Digimon to beat her up, thinking she wasn't a threat.

Suddenly, the reptile Digimon, "Blue blaster!" and shot out a blue fire from his mouth at the two men feet.

The attack made the men stop in their tracks, feeling scared and surprise to see that. For 2 seconds, the men suddenly scream in terror and ran pass Dalmatianmon very fast then out of the alley.

The boy look at Gabumon and Gabumon look at the boy.

Gabumon began to think, /What were those guys thinking? Don't they have nothing better to do? And what's with this human? he feels different and yet him eyes seem.../

Then the boy smiled at the reptile Digimon and said, "Thank you... Who wouldn't known what would have happen to me, if you hadn't came."

"Yeah... Whatever." The reptile Digimon shrugged and was about to walk away until...

"Wait! Don't go!" The boy shouted as she went over to Gabumon. "Why don't you come home with me?"

Gabumon quickly look back at the boy with shock and exclaimed, "Come with you? I think not-!" Suddenly, a nearby voice shouts...

"We're getting close, Yoshino! The Digimon is in that alley!" It was Lalamon.

"Oh great! It's them again!" Gabumon groaned then spoke to the boy

"Yoshino just came in the alley to capture Gabumon, but then saw Gabumon running away.

"Oh man! This is the worst! Commander Sampson, it got away again!" Yoshino said to her blue tube or something.

"What? Keep looking!" Commander Sampson ordered.

"Yes, sir!"

The boy pouts, "I have a name y'know! By the way, what are you... Uh."

"Gabumon." Gabumon introduced himself. "And I'm being known as a Digital Monster or Digimon for short."

"A Digimon named Gabumon, huh? Well, I'm Luke." The boy; Gabumon smiled.

Gabumon glances at Luke, "Luke?, for now the names are not important."

Gabumon start to stiff a bit, "Another Digimon is here..."

Luke looks at Gabumon with confusion, "Another one like you?"

"Sort of, but I'll explain it later, Luke. Right now, we need to found this Digimon." After that, they flew towards another park.

They both landed on a building, saw a 15 years-old boy with brownish-orange hair facing a big yellow lizard, staring at each other with anger.

Luke look at the boy and spoke, "That boy... I met him before!"

Gabumon glance at Luke, "You know him?"

"Y-yeah...kinda.../_Flash Back_/_...About 4 years ago, young Luke was sitting near a tree, reading a book until two children took her book away from him and started to push her around._

_"S-stop it please! Give it back!" Luke cried while trying to get his book back._

_"Forget it, small fried!" One of the boy smug._

_"If you want it, come and get it!"_

_Luke just sat there and began to cry. Then he heard punches, grunts and painful groans from the two children. Luke open her eyes and saw a young boy with brownish-orange. She also notice the two children laying on the ground, in pain. The two boys then got up and ran off, crying to the moms._

_The boy looks down at Luke, "Are you okay?"_

_"Y-yeah..." She answered. "Thanks."_

_"No problem, nerd."_

_In 2 seconds, the boy was laying the ground, face down with a bump on his head._

_"I am...not...A NERD!" young Luke screeched and was about to leave._

_The boy slowly lifts his head and shouts at Luke, "Hey! Wait! I'm sorry!"_

_Luke looks back at the boy, "What?"_

_The boy got up and went over to Luke, "I-I didn't mean to say it like that."_

_"Sure you didn't..." Luke muttered._

_The boy then hands him book to him, "Here. I mean, it is yours, right?"_

_Luke looks at the book for the moment, "...Yeah, it is. Thanks again." he took the book then glares a bit at the boy, "And don't ever call me a nerd!"_

[_Flashback _End]

"Luke?" Said Gabumon.

"Huh? What?" Luke snapped out from her memory.

"That boy and that Digimon are about to fight..." Gabumon spoke.

"They are?" Luke looks back the boy and the lizard.

The boy yelled at the yellow lizard Digimon, "What the heck are you, getting in the way of my fighting?"

The yellow Digimon just growl at him with annoyance.

The boy continues, "I don't know who the heck you are, but nobody's allowed on MY turf! I'm the number one street fighter in Japan. Marcus Damon!"

"Number one fighter? Really?" Luke muttered while watching the screen.

"This human has got to be kidding!" Gabumon scoffed.

Then the yellow lizard Digimon yells, "Shut up! You're all talk! You're really full of yourself, just like all the other humans!"

"It's can talk too?" Luke astonished.

"Of course HE can talk! We all can talk! Well, most of us... And beside that, he can beat this human." Gabumon explained.

"Quit it with that big ugly mug!" The boy; Marcus, shouted back at the yellow lizard Digimon.

"Hey, I was born this way!" The yellow lizard Digimon shouted.

Then they all heard a woman's voice, "You! Get away from him! You can't fight him!"

Cleo and Gabumon look near the stairs ways and saw Yoshino Fujieda, the same one that was after Gabumon.

Marcus looks at Yoshino and yells, "Hey, we don't need someone being all sentimental! This is a man-to-man fight!"

"Yeah! A man-to-man fight!" The yellow lizard Digimon agreed with Marcus.

"Got it? Stay out of it!" Marcus yelled.

"O-ok!" Yoshino stuttered with shock. She never excepted anyone to talk back to her like that.

"Yoshino, don't lose spirit!" Lalamon spoke from the device.

"Oh, right." Yoshino replied.

Marcus look back at the yellow lizard Digimon, "You're pretty brave. Come on!"

"Right!" The yellow Digimon shouted.

Then Marcus and the yellow lizard Digimon ran towards in each other and threw a punch at each other, very hard in the faces.

"Whoa!" Luke spoke in amaze.

"Well, I never seen this before..." Gabumon was also amazed.

The two fighters were push back by the punch and crashes the ground from few feet away from each other. They both got up, slowly.

Then the yellow lizard Digimon spoke, "I wasn't ready... But you won't get me this time! I see right through your punch!" After saying that, the lizard Digimon ran towards Marcus and was about to attack him.

However, Marcus kneed the lizard Digimon's under jaw. "See right through it, eh?" Marcus smirked.

Then the lizard Digimon kick Marcus in the pant. Marcus and the lizard Digimon kept fighting each other for hours. Finally, at sunset, the two fighters were now laying on the ground, panting.

"Well fought..." The lizard Digimon panted.

"You threw some pretty good punches there..." Marcus gasped.

Then the lizard Digimon puts his hand or claw up and Marcus stare at it, smiles and grabbed it.

"I'm Agumon..." The lizard Digimon introduced himself.

"I'm Marcus Damon."

Agumon sits up, "Nice to meet you, boss."

"Boss?" Marcus muttered with confusions.

"Yeah! You're the first person to acknowledge me, boss. So from now on, I'm gonna be your follower!" Agumon explained.

Then Marcus smiles at Agumon, "Follower, huh? Even though it's someone weird-looking like you, I guess that's okay."

"Hold that thought!" It was Yoshino, "Lalamon Realize!"

Lalamon came out, "Lalamon!"

"It came out of...!" Marcus shouted with shock while Agumon got up and prepare to fight.

"Right! Are you gonna come quietly?" Yoshino spoke to Agumon.

"What the heck?" Marcus was confused.

The Agumon spoke to him, "They came to capture me. If they get me, they'll get rid of me!"

Luke gasped when he heard that, "Is that...true?"

Gabumon nodded, "I think so... But I'm not gonna let that happen! These guys are now friends and I refuse to see friends separate by force..." he got up then spoke to Luke, "Wait here!" and flew towards Marcus and Agumon are and landed in front of Yoshino and Lalamon.

"What the?" Marcus exclaimed with surprise.

"You?" Yoshino shouted.

"You came here to fight me as well?" Agumon asked while growling.

Gabumon didn't look back at Agumon, but answers "No... I came here to help..." His mouth releases a blue fire from his mouth . "Blue blaster!" He attack went towards Yoshino and Lalamon.

"Seed Blast!" Her collide into Gabumon's and create a smokescreen.

Seeing his chance to help, Luke quickly, but carefully to get down from the small building, ran towards Marcus and grabbed his arms.

"Who's there?" He shouted as scan through the smoke.

"A friend! Just follow me!" Luke whispered and led Marcus away from the smoke screen with Agumon and Gabumon behind them.

When the smoke clear up, Yoshino and Lalamon notice that Marcus and the two Digimon are gone. They didn't see Luke came in to help Marcus the two Digimon since the smokescreen was around them.

"Dang it!" Yoshino shouted.

At night time... After the escaping from Yoshino and Lalamon from being capture, Marcus, Luke and the two Digimon hid inside of a tall museum building. They stay in there until everything was calm.

"This turned out great!" Agumon was looking through the windows.

"Yeah, right!"Gabumon was also looking through the window. "Even though if we keep hiding, they'll keep looking for us even more."

Then Luke spoke, softly, "But you two didn't do anything wrong..."

"Maybe not to you, but to them...we're nothing, but trouble." Gabumon said, quietly.

Then Marcus shouted, "Enough of this!" He look at Luke, "Who are you anyway?"

"Don't you remember me?" Luke asked, "You helped me before when we're little."

Marcus thought for awhile, "...I don't remember meeting any nerd..."

Then out of the blue, Luke punches Marcus on the top of the head and shouts, "Don't ever call me...'nerd'!"

Marcus rubbed his head, groans, "Ow! Wait! ...Now I remember you! Some two kids took your book and I help you." He smirked.

"Yeah... I'm Luke." Luke said.

"And I'm Marcus Damon."

Gabumon interrupts, "...Well, now you two told each others names... you guys have to think of a way to get us out of this mess!"

"Wait a minute! This is your fault!" Marcus shouted, angrily at Gabumon.

"Marcus, please..." Luke spoke, quietly. "If Gabumon hadn't been there, you and Agumon wouldn't have got away."

Marcus calm down and said to the Digimon, "What are you guys, anyway? Where did you two come from?"

Agumon and Gabumon turned towards the humans.

"Well, I know were suppose to be Digimon." Agumon answered.

"Um... What are Digimon?" Luke asked.

Gabumon explains, "Digital Monsters, or Digimon for short, are digital-like creatures from another world. There are many different species of Digimon, as well as unconfirmed and new generations of Digimon yet to be revealed. The rate of new Digimon species continuously increase as the Digital World expands each year. There are about three well known main types or attributes; Data, Vaccine and Virus. In other words, we're like digital beings, but alive like you guys." Said Gabumon

"Wow..." Luke spoke with amazement.

"That sounds...interesting, but where did you guys come from?" Marcus asked.

"...I dunno..." Agumon spoke.

"You don't know?" said Gabumon. "How could you not know?"

Agumon tells her, "I've always been in the institution."

"Institution?" Luke and Marcus said it together.

"You mean, you never been into the Digital World?" Gabumon asked.

Marcus and Luke looks at each other with confusions, "Digital World?"

"No..." Agumon answered. "But, even if I was, I don't want to back there..."

Everyone got quiet for awhile until Marcus got up, "I really don't get it...but it's look like I've been dragged on board, and now the ship's leaving port. I'll help you, somehow."

"Me too..." Luke spoke.

"Boss!" Agumon smiled, "Thank you, Luke and boss!" Agumon walk towards Cleo and Marcus, but then heard his stomach growl and he stop to hold his tummy.

"Boss, I'm hungry!" Agumon whined.

"Hey, deal with it!" Marcus told Agumon.

However, Agumon kept whining, "I can't! Gimme something to eat!"

"Hey, keep it down, someone's gonna hear you!" Marcus scolded Agumon.

"My stomach's caving in..." Agumon cried and began to opening his mouth and went towards Marcus, Luke and Gabumon.

"Um... What is he...doing?" Luke asked, felling encase

Gabumon said, "I think he's...trying to..."Agumon got closer. "EAT US!"

"_AAAAAGGHHH!_"

Few minutes later, Agumon was rubbing a bump on his head. He was hit by Marcus.

"What the heck were you trying to do, eat us?" Marcus scolded Agumon.

"Sorry, boss! But everything looked so tasty..." Agumon cried.

Then Gabumon shouted, "Hey, I'm hungry too, but you don't see me trying to eat someone or anything!"

"Now, now guys..." Luke hushed everyone, "We'll just have to get something for you guys to eat, except... I don't have any money on me now..."

Then Marcus sighs, "No choice, then. I'll go pick something up. Luke, you wait here with them."

"Okay..." Luke nodded.

Marcus began to walk away.

"Boss!" Agumon cried.

"Got it? Stay right there with Luke!" Marcus told Agumon.

Agumon nodded, "I'll wait right here." Marcus left.

"And if he tries to eat us again, I'll hunt you down and kill you!" Gabumon yelled at Marcus.

"Gabumon!" Cleo scolded the reptile Digimon.

An hour later, Marcus still hasn't return... "Where's Boss? I'm getting hungry!" Agumon whined.

"Will you shut up?" Gabumon growled at Agumon, "I'm getting sick and tired of hearing you whining!"

Agumon began to whimpered, "But I'm hungry!"

Gabumon just growled with irritations.

Luke shook his head at Dalmatianmon then went into thoughts, /...Where is Marcus? The store can't be that far!/ then spoke to the reptile Digimon, "Hey, Gabumon?"

"What?" Gabumon grumbled.

"Um... I was wondering, what is the Digital World?" Luke asked.

"...It's world of wonder and great places. There, everything's made of digital and life. Some can fly, walk, hop, swim or everything. There huge trees with different colors, a digital trail hovering over the sky and ton of Digital Monsters. That world is different from here and still has many locations that has not been found..." Gabumon explained.

"...Wow! But I don't understand, if the Digital World is so great...why are you here?" Luke asked.

Gabumon looks away a bit, "Um... No reason..."

They all got quiet for awhile until...

"I gotta eat something now!" Agumon whined.

Gabumon suddenly got up, growling, "That's it!" he walks towards the stairs, "Come on, guys! We're going get something to eat." He went down.

"Great! I can't wait to eat!" Agumon follow the reptile Digimon.

"Guys! Wait a minute!" Luke got near the stairs. "You can't just walk out there! Everyone will get scare of you two!" Luke sighs with frustrations then quickly follow the two Digimon. "Wait for me!"

About 2 hours later, Luke and the Digimon kept looking for food while staying hidden at the same time.

The girls were looking for Marcus while Agumon was looking for something to eat. The lizard Digimon saw a trash can and stick his head into it. Cleo notice this.

"Agumon! Don't eat those!" Luke rushes towards Agumon with Gabumon behind.

"Why?" Agumon spoke through the trash can.

"Cause it's fill with bad junk and you'll get sick after eating it." Luke explained.

Then Agumon sighed, "Okay..." He put his head up, but the can was still on his head. "...But, right after I finish eating it!" He walks away from Luke.

"Agumon! Wait!" Luke went after Agumon.

Gabumon groans at Agumon with annoyances, "Oh, for goodness sake! Agu-!" Gabumon suddenly stops and looks towards the building that they just left.

"Gabumon?" Luke notice that the reptile Digimon was feeling a bit nervous. "...What is it?"

"...I sense a Digimon...a big one..." Gabumon whispered.

After saying that, they heard a loud booming sound and saw flames near the tall building. Then Agumon, who still have a trash can on his head, walk pass Luke and Gabumon and heads towards where the flaming buildings are.

"Agumon! Wait for us!" Luke shouted and went after Agumon with Gabumon in pursuit.

When they got closer to action, they heard Marcus' voice, "Stop it! Agumon! AGUMON!"

"Boss!" Agumon cried out he trash can.

"Marcus, he's over here!" Luke yelled.

Marcus looks back and saw Luke, Gabumon and Agumon running towards him.

"G-guys?" Marcus quickly went to them and pulled off the trash can off of Agumon. "What were you guys doing?"

"W-well... Agumon was getting hungry and we kinda left to find some food for him..." Luke replied.

"You were suppose stay there!" Marcus shouted which made Luke flinch a bit from his shouting.

Gabumon notice it, snarls at Marcus, "Hey! Take it easy on Honey here, pal! It's your fault for taking so long!"

Then Agumon spoke, "Yeah! Please don't be mad at Luke, boss. I was getting so hungry I couldn't stand it!"

Marcus look back at the flames, "Then what or who is that?"

Then they all saw a big figure through the flames. It look like a huge bird. It's wings flap the smoke away and reveal itself. It was huge chicken-like monster with eyes red and sharp teeth in it's beak.

Luke suddenly grabbed on to Gabumon's arm, held it and starts to shake in fear.

"Luke?" Marcus spoke as he look down at her.

"M-Marcus...what is...that?" Luke stuttered in fear.

"Yeah, boss! What's that?" Agumon asked.

"That's Kokatorimon. It's Bird Rooster-like Digimon. Data type and Champion level." Gabumon explained. "He has an impressive crest and sharp beak. Its body is large and its legs are quite strong. He can turn his opponents into statues by releasing beams emitted from his eyes; Stun Flame Shot and has another powerful attack, Feather Sword."

"...Whatever it is... All I know is that because of that, you two were falsely accused!" Marcus snarled.

"...Boss." Agumon quietly spoke.

"Let's go, Agumon!" Marcus ran towards Kokatorimon.

"Right!" Agumon follows Marcus.

Kokatorimon began screech and prepares to fight. Marcus jumps on to Kokatorimon and began to climb while Agumon attack the chicken Digimon.

"Pepper Breath!" A small fire ball shot out of his mouth and went towards Kokatorimon, but misses.

Then Kokatorimon's eyes began to glow green.

"Oh no!" Gabumon growled.

"What is it?" Luke asked.

"Wait here!" Gabumon went towards Agumon.

"Frozen Fire Shot!" Kokatorimon's eyes shoot out laser at Agumon, but Dalmatianmon swiftly pushes the lizard Digimon down and the laser hit the part of a tree. Part of the tree turn into stone.

"Be careful, you nitwit!" Gabumon got up and starts to attack the chicken Digimon.

"Blue blaster!"

"Pepper Breath!"

Their attack keep missing, but kept coming. Then Kokatorimon tries to step on the two Digimon, they caught the foot in time, but also getting tire.

"Boss!" Agumon groaned, "He's really strong!"

Marcus was at the back of the neck of Kokatorimon. "That's why we're all fired up!"

Agumon and Gabumon manages to push back the foot, almost making Kokatorimon fall. Then Marcus began to throw punches on Kokatorimon's back.

"What are you doing, Marcus!" Luke yelled with worries.

"I'm putting my life on line like in any man's fight!" Marcus shouted while punching Kokatorimon's neck. Then Kokatorimon notice Marcus when he look back, but the boy just smirk, "We're not the ones who's gonna die! This thing's already lost!" and kept on punching.

"Your amazing, boss!" Agumon praised Marcus.

"Amazing my butt! He's crazy!" Gabumon shouted.

Then Kokatorimon's tail feathers began to glow, brightly.

Luke gasped, "Marcus, guys watch out!" he ran towards her friends. "It's gonna attack!"

"Dang it!" Gabumon ran towards Luke and pushes him down.

After the winged Digimon cover Cleo, the chicken Digimon screeches, "Feather Sword!"

Kokatorimon shoot out a huge beam from his tail feathers them at Agumon, Gabumon and Luke. The blast waves pushes back Agumon, Gabumon and Luke, very hard and fast. They crashes back on the ground, very hard, but lay there very still.

"Guys!" Marcus yelled and jumps off of the chicken Digimon and ran towards his friends.

"Agumon? Gabumon? ...Luke? Get up!" He kneel next to them, trying to awake them up.

Luke moved a bit and saw Marcus. "I-I'm fine..." Then she notice Gabumon was laying on him, hurt. "...Oh-no!" And also notice that Agumon is hurt as well.

"Agumon? Agumon!" Marcus kept shaking Agumon.

"...Gabumon? Please get up!" She shook Gabumon.

But none of the Digimon, except Kokatorimon, was moving.

"_AGUMON!_"

"GABUMON_! NOOOO!_"

Then, it began to rain. Kokatorimon let out a loud screech while Marcus and Luke mourn over the Digimon friends.

"G-Gabumon... P-please come back..." Luke sobbed while hugging the reptile Digimon.

"...Agumon..." Marcus glares back at Kokatorimon, angrily. "You hurt my..." He got up. "You hurt my follower!" He yelled.

Kokatorimon just screech and began to use the same attack again with his tail feathers. Marcus charges towards Kokatorimon.

"Marcus, don't! You'll get kill!" Luke cried.

Marcus couldn't hear her cries and Kokatorimon uses his beam at Marcus, however Marcus somehow dodge the beam and leaps towards the huge chicken.

/Please... Please be careful.../ Luke thought. And at the same time, Marcus punches Kokatorimon in the jaw, hard. Then something amazing happen, a few orange digital pieces appear around Marcus' hand. Luke saw this and gasp with amazement. Suddenly, a few red digital pieces appear where her heart is. Kokatorimon falls back from the powerful punch and hit the ground.

Marcus landed back on the ground, "How's that?" Then he looks at his hand and the same digital partials were still cover around his hand. "Huh? What is this?"

Cleo was wondering the same thing when the red digital particles floats in front of his heart. Then they both hear an old voice...

"Hey! Use this."

Both Marcus and Luke look back and saw an old man with a fishing hat on. He threw two device at Cleo and Marcus. They both caught it.

"What this?" Marcus asked as he look at the device. His looked like Yoshino's device, but his is orange while Luke's is red.

"Those are Digivices. You can use the DigiSouls in your fist and your heart with it." The old man explained, "If you two do that, Agumon and Gabumon can digivolve."

"Digivolve?" Luke spoke.

"What's that?" Marcus asked.

"Your powers can awaken both Agumon and Gabumon." The old man replied. Luke stood up, nodded at Marcus and they got ready.

"_**DigiSoul...Charge**_!" Both Marcus and Luke shouted and puts the DigiSouls in the Digivices. The lights shot out from the two Digivices and landed on Agumon and Dalmatianmon. The light causes them to wake up, but they also feel stronger than ever.

"_**Agumon**__ digivolve to...__**GeoGreymon**_!" Agumon is now a huge orange dinosaurs with brown skull on his head with blue stripes on his body and red stripes on the brown skull.

"_**Gabumon **__digivolve to...Garurumon_!" Gabumon is now a big white and blue wolf with light and dark blue stipes' , pink nails on his claws and two yellow eyes, a long one tail.

Luke and Marcus gasp with amazement, "They transformed?"

GeoGreymon and Garurumon stood in front of Kokatorimon, preparing to fight the chicken Digimon. The chicken Digimon attack with his Frozen Fire Shot, but this time, the two champion Digimon were still standing. They both began to attack Kokatorimon.

"Mega Flame!" GeoGreymon shoot big flames from his mouth.

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon shoot a blue beam from his mouth.

They attacks hit Kokatorimon, full blast. Kokatorimon screech in pain and into a little egg; DigiEgg.

"They did it..." Luke gasped with awed.

"Amazing! Just like my follower!" Marcus looks up at the two champion Digimon, but they weren't their anymore. "Huh?"

"Boss!"

"We're down here, pal!"

Gabumon and Agumon were into their rookie forms.

"Gabumon!" Cleo cried with relief, ran towards the reptile Digimon and hugged the reptile Digimon.

"Oof! Easy there!" Gabumon grunted.

"Hey, boss! I'm hungry!" Agumon whined.

"Yeah, I'm kinda hungry too!" Gabumon chuckled.

"What's with you two? Always hungry..." Marcus groaned.

The two Digimon just chuckled.

Morning finally came... Yoshino, who watch the fight against the chicken Digimon, appears and found the DigiEgg of Kokatorimon.

"Boss, I can't hold out much longer!" Agumon cried.

Gabumon exclaims, "Yeah, please give us something to eat!"

"You guys got it." Marcus spoke.

"How about going for a hamburger?" Luke asked.

"Ooh! Is that nice, boss?" Agumon asked Marcus.

/So...who was that old guy?/ Marcus thought, wondering about the old man.

"Hey, boss!"

Marcus snaps out from his thoughts, "Yeah, it's great!"

"Then let's go already!" Gabumon cheered.

Marcus, Luke and the Digimon were about leave Yoshino, however...

"Hey, hold on!"

Luke, Marcus and the Digimon stop and look back at Yoshino.

"It may have been another Digimon attacking the hamburger place..." Yoshino glares at Gabumon, "...but you almost hurt two people!" Then she look at Agumon, "...and you injured 13 men! That can't be overlooked!"

"Wait a minute, miss!" Luke exclaims, "Gabumon just scare those men away, because those two men were about to hurt me... She saved my life!"

"And that was me who injured those 13 guys!" Marcus explained. "They were punks from the next town. They wanted to know what I didn't like about them, so I showed them!"

"If anyone threatens you, boss, you'll set them straight!" Agumon smiled.

"That's right!" Marcus agrees then he and Agumon began to chuckle a bit.

"This is the worst..." Yoshino groaned. Then she shouted, "I'm gonna arrest you both right now!"

"Ahh, run, guys!" Marcus shouted and ran off with Agumon, Cleo and Dalmatianmon behind.

"Wait up, boss!"

"Marcus, wait!" Luke cried.

"How did ever I get stuck with you, Luke ?"


	2. Chapter 2 Marcus & Luke's inner strength

_Ch. 2: Episode 2: Marcus & Cleo's Inner Strength!_

* * *

Few moments later at DATs... Yoshino finally caught Marcus and Cleo while Lalamon caught Agumon and Gabumon and brought them to DATS.

"Let go! I said, let go!" Marcus tries to struggle out of Yoshino's hands while Agumon was collared by Lalamon.

Luke and Gabumon decided to come quietly. They all enter into a huge office-like room with computers. A man in a blue coat-like uniform with a little white creature around his neck; Kudamon, came in front of them.

"You witch!" Marcus cried and Yoshino let's go of him.

"Commander. Raptor-1 and Gabumon has been seized. I've also brought along the witnesses, Marcus Damon and Luke." Yoshino spoke.

Marcus walk up towards Commander Sampson, "Hey! Agumon and Gabumon should've been cleared of suspicion already! Stop treating them like criminals!"

"That's not what this is about!" Yoshino pushes back Marcus away from Sampson and Kudamon.

"Then what?" Marcus shouted.

"Digimon aren't supposed to be coming here to begin with!" Yoshino explained, "Just being with humans is a crime!"

"It's a crime?" Luke asked.

"Yes." Yoshino answered.

"But you guys have Digimon with you too!" Marcus shouted with irritation.

"If a patrol car speeds to catch up to a speeding car, that doesn't make the patrol a criminal, does it?" Lalamon pointed out.

Luke looks at Marcus, "She does have a point there..."

Marcus just droop his head with defeat.

"Boss, get a hold of yourself!" Agumon cried while Gabumon just shrugged.

Then Kudamon spoke, "Sampson, what will you do to Raptor-1 and Gabumon?"

"Digimon who create problems in the human world must be completely reduced to a DigiEgg and forced to repatriate to the Digital World." Sampson explained.

"DigiEgg?" Marcus didn't knew what a DigiEgg is until a short white knight; PawnChessmon (White), came in and was holding a big egg.

Then Marcus slowly spoke, "That's..." It was the same egg from the battle after the chicken Digimon was defeated.

The white PawnChessmon place the DigiEgg on a machine with circles-like digital wires.

"What are they doing with it?" Luke asked.

"Transport it, I guess..." Gabumon answered.

Then two women and two PawnChessmons, black & white, began to type.

"Coordinate axes are set!" A blond hair, Megumi Shirakawa, spoke.

"Cooling of transmission equipment on! Bionic Condenser functioning!" A black hair, Miki Kurosaki, spoke.

"Digital Harmonizer aligning! Security opening!"

Then many of digital partials appears and swirl around the DigiEgg.

"Digital Gate Open!"

"5 seconds to transfer! 3... 2... 1..."

Then Commander Sampson spoke, "Begin transportation!"

"Begin transportation!"

The digital partials swirl around the DigiEgg, faster and got brighter.

Cleo, Marcus, Agumon and Gabumon cover their eyes from the bright light.

"Wh-What's that?" said Marcus.

The digital partials cover the egg and the DigiEgg turn into digital partial and disappear with the rest of partials.

"Transfer complete!"

"It disappear..." Marcus spoke with wonder.

"We simply sent it back to the Digital World, where the Digimon live." Commander Sampson explained.

"Now, it's Gabumon and Raptor-1's turn." Kudamon spoke.

Gabumon steps forward, "Well, been nice knowing ya, Luke!"

"You mean... you want to go back?" Luke asked.

"Of course! I kinda miss it..."

"B-but, I don't want to go!" Agumon whimpered.

Then two PawnChessmon seized Agumon and Agumon began to struggle.

"Boss, help me!" Agumon cried.

Marcus tries to get the two PawnChessmon to let go of Agumon, "What are you doing to my follower?"

Then Gabumon notice a turtle Digimon; Kamemon, carry a teapot fill with hot water. She quietly spoke, "If Agumon doesn't want to go..." she ran straight towards Kamemon, shouting, "...then I don't want to go either!" and knocks the teapot out of Kamemon's hand.

The teapot hit the ground, making the hot water spill out, creating a huge steam.

"Guys, let's split!" Marcus shouted.

"'Kay!" Agumon and Gabumon replied and they, Luke and Marcus ran out the office.

Then Yoshino and Lalamon went after them in pursuit.

"You're not getting away!" Yoshino shouted.

Suddenly, Commander Sampson and Kudamon notice two devices on the floor. It was the Digivices of Marcus and Cleo. Sampson pick up the two Digivices, examining them.

"Digivices? Does those two belong to the boys?" Kudamon asked.

Then Sampson forms a smirk, "I see. That man must've..." Having hunch who gave Marcus and Luke the digivices.

With Marcus, Luke and the two Digimons...

At a warehouse, a door slide opens a bit. Marcus pokes his head out to see if the coast is clear.

"They were connected to a place like this..." Marcus wondering.

Agumon step out a bit, "Boss, let's hurry out of here!"

"I-Idiot!" Marcus pushes Agumon back inside. "You'll stand out too much if you leave like this!"

"What we need is a cover up." Cleo spoke.

"A cover up? For what? I can just fly over the city with no worries." Gabumon gloated.

"Maybe, but they can still see you." Luke pointed out.

Marcus looks for something that will cover up the Digimons. "There!" He saw a huge box. "We can use this!"

"Good idea, Marcus!" Luke smiled.

However, Gabumon rejects the idea, "Oh no! There's no way I'm gonna wear that! No way! You can't make me! You _CAN'T _make me!"

Few hours later, in a neighbourhood... Marcus lead Luke towards his house with Agumon and Gabumon, inside the box.

"They _made me_..." Gabumon groaned with embarrassment.

"Hey boss, how far are we going?" Agumon groaned with tiredness.

"Just be quiet and follow me." Marcus said.

"I'm hungry!" Agumon cried.

"You're not the only one..." Gabumon groaned with irritation. Marcus kept leading everyone towards his house.

Finally, they made it to Marcus' house. They quickly hid inside of Marcus' room. Marcus took out some food gave it to Agumon and Gabumon to eat. Agumon ate a lot chips, some bread and candy while Gabumon eating a big chocolate bar. Marcus and Luke just sat on Marcus' bed while watching the Digimons eat.

"Boss, this stuff is pretty good!" Agumon spoke with glee while munching on the chips.

"I'll say! This stuff is great!" Gabumon cried with happiness and continue to eat the chocolate bar. Agumon tries to a piece of the bar, but Gabumon growls at him, "Touch my chocolate bar and I'll bite ya!"

"Gabumon..." Luke quietly scolded the reptile Digimon.

"They can only eat 'food made for Digimon'? Yeah right! They eats anything!" Marcus groaned.

Then they heard a woman's voice...

"Marcus? Are you here?"

Marcus sprung up from his bed, panicking a bit, "Hide!" grabs Agumon and Gabumon then push them both into his closet. "Hurry up!"

"Boss...!" Said Agumon

"Hey wait...!" Said Gabumon

Marcus close the closet door before the bedroom door opens by a woman. It was Marcus' mom, Sarah Damon.

"Marcus!" Sarah exclaimed.

"M-Mom! I'm back!" Marcus stuttered with nervous, try to act normal.

"Where were you last night? I thought you got into trouble with the police again! I was worried!" Sarah said with an upset voice.

"N-Not all!" Marcus smiled, nervously, "I was with my friend here!" He motion his head towards Luke who is still sitting on the bed.

"Oh! I didn't see you there!" Sarah spoke.

Cleo stood up and bow towards Sarah, "...Hello, Mrs. Damon... I'm Luke Simmons." he whispered with shyness, even though Sarah did heard her a bit.

"My! Ain't you polite." Sarah smiled at Luke.

"Th-Thank you, ma'am..." Luke said, softly as she stand back up.

"Y-Yeah! Her and I just started talking about life... And before I knew it, it was morning!" Marcus laughed, nervously.

Then Sarah look closely at Marcus with a suspicion look on her face. Marcus quickly stop laughing. "Marcus..." Sarah spoke.

"Wh-What?" Marcus stuttered.

Sarah looks down at Marcus' feet, "You're stepping on chocolate."

"Gah!" Marcus got his foot off the chocolate. "I-I didn't notice!"

"Your room is so messy! You didn't even clean it up when this young man came..." Sarah also saw a pile of empty junk food bags on the floor from which Agumon and Gabumon had.

"I-I'll clean it up right now, s-so leave me to it, okay?" Marcus pushes his mother out of his room and close his door.

After the door close, the closet door opens, making Agumon, Gabumon and the clothes fell out towards the floor.

"Boss, what was that for?" Said Agumon.

"Yeah! What you do that for, pal?" Said Gabumon.

Marcus kneel in front of the Digimon, "If anyone finds out you both right here, they'll come to drag you guys back!"

Agumon gasped, "I don't want that!"

"Then listen to me and don't ever make any sounds, okay?" Marcus told the Digimons.

"Right!" Agumon nodded.

"You got it!" Gabumon agreed.

"Also..." Before Marcus could to tell them, they heard Sarah's voice from the other side of the door...

"Marcus?"

Marcus grabbed the Digimon again, threw them outside the balcony and moved the curtains to cover the slide glass doors.

The door opens again by Sarah, "I thought I heard you talking to someone else..."

"Eh? A-Ah, well...!" Marcus went to his mother, "I-It's just your imagination!"

Luke notice Agumon's tail was sticking out a bit. She stood in front to of the tail to block it.

"Are you hiding something?" Sarah asked.

"N-No, nothing!" Marcus stuttered, looking away.

Sarah grabs his face, "Look at me when you're talking!"

Outside on the balcony...

Agumon was covering his mouth while Gabumon listen the conversation.

"Marcus, remember our promise? That until your father comes back, the three of us will tell each other everything!"

Agumon and Gabumon look at each other with confusion, "Three?" Minus Luke, there's Marcus, his mother, but who's the third one?

They suddenly heard a thud from behind them. They both look back and see a little girl named Kristy Damon, the younger sister of Marcus. The three of them stare at each other for the moment and then...

"_AAAAAAHH!_"

Kristy screamed with fear while Agumon screamed with shocked. Kristy ran inside where Marcus, Luke and Sarah are.

"Get up here!" Gabumon whispered while pulling Agumon up on the roof.

Inside of Marcus' room...

Kristy hugged her mother, Sarah in fear.

"What's wrong, Kristy?" Sarah asked.

"I saw a huge lizard and a reptile with a horn!" Kristy cried.

"Lizard? Reptile with a horn?" Sarah decided to check it out.

"W-Wait a sec-...!" Marcus tries to stop his mother.

"There nothing here." said Sarah, not noticing the Digimon are on the roof.

"I saw them! A giant lizard and a reptile with a horn, right there!" Kristy shouted.

On the roof...

The reptile Digimon pulled the lizard Digimon all the way to the top of roof. They rest for the moment until they saw an orange tabby cat.

Inside the house...

"It was be an UMA!" Sarah spoke.

"Huh? UMA?" Kristy and Marcus said with sweat drops.

"An unidentified life form, like the Abominable Snowman or the Loch Ness Monster." Luke explained.

"Now... where did I put my video camera?" Sarah ponders until they all heard bumping and thumping from the roof. "What's that?"

/Oh no!/ Luke and Marcus thought.

"It must be those creatures!" Kristy went back on the balcony.

"Kristy! Wait a second!" Marcus pushes back his sister. "It's dangerous, so stay back! I'll go..." When he pull himself up on the roof, Marcus saw Agumon, Gabumon and the cat rolling towards him and crashes into Marcus.

The crash cause Marcus, Agumon and the cat fall towards the ground. Agumon and Gabumon hit the ground first, then Marcus crashes onto Agumon and Gabumon and the cat just landed on ground on it's feet and ran off.

"Oh my God! Marcus!" Luke cries, rushes over to the balcony and look down with Kristy and Sarah. "Are you okay?" Agumon and Marcus and Gabumon were knock out, cold.

"Whew! That was close!" But then, she notice Yoshino was standing over her, Agumon and Marcus and Gabumon.

"Oh no!" Luke cried when she saw Yoshino there.

"This is Yoshino. Targets has been secured. I request permission to erase their memories immediately."

Later on that night time, in Marcus' bedroom... Marcus was laying on his bed, sleeping, until he woke up and notice that Agumon, Luke and Gabumon wasn't around in his room.

"Luke? Gabumon? ...Agumon?" Marcus got up, but felt a slight pain on his side. "owww! Luke? Where'd you go, Agumon?" He got out of bed and look for them. He went down stairs, "Luke!" He look in the living room, but doesn't see Luke nor the Digimons anywhere. "Mom, where's-?" When he came into the kitchen, Marcus saw Agumon and Gabumon... eating bowl of rices with Sarah and Kristy.

"More, please!" said Agumon when he handed the empty bowl to Sarah.

Sarah grabbed the bowl, "Coming right up!"

Marcus did the anime drop. Marcus went to Agumon and Gabumon, glaring at them, "How can you two be so easy-going, sitting while eating like that?" He notice Luke isn't with Gabumon. "And where's Luke?" He asked.

Gabumon swallow the food to answers him, "Luke is talking to his parents on the phone. he telling them that's he's spending the nights in your house."

"And because we might not be able to stand up while eating, boss!" Agumon got his bowl of rices back from Sarah.

"That's not what I meant, doofus!" Marcus gave Agumon the double noggie, hard.

"Boss, that hurts!" Agumon cried.

"Hey!" Marcus stops hurting Agumon and notice Yoshino is eating next to Gabumon. "We're in middle of a meal. Do you mind keeping it down?" Yoshino continues eating. "Ma'am, this kushikatsu is incredible!"

Marcus grabbed Yoshino and pulled her out of the kitchen, "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know either!" Yoshino replied, "I was going to take you four in, but...

[_Flashback]_

_...Yoshino asked to erase Marcus, his family and Cleo's memories, however Commander Sampson said..._

"That won't be necessary. Erasure of the Marcus Damon, his family and Cleopatra are suspended." Yoshino couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Stay there and keep Raptor-1 and Gabumon under surveillance. Understood?"

"B-But wait...!" Before Yoshino could argue, Sampson was link off. "Huh?"...

[_Flashback e_nd]

... So that's why... I'll be free loading off of you and Luke for a while."

"What? No way in heck! Leave right now!" Marcus shouted.

"But Marcus..." Marcus and Yoshino look through the hallway and saw Luke standing there. "She has to stay here in order to make that Agumon and Gabumon won't cause any trouble. And I have to stay with you at all time. Besides, you don't want her to lose her job, do you?"

"I don't care! She leaves!" Marcus screeched at Luke making the girl flinched.

"Take a easy on her!" Yoshino scolded Marcus, "Besides, she's right... I can't. I'm under Commander's orders."

"When I say leave, you leave!"

"I won't!"

Luke just watch Marcus and Yoshino barking at each others.

Then Kristy walk by and saying, "Stop arguing like an old married couple."

"Who are you calling a couple?" Both Marcus and Yoshino screeched.

/A married couple? .../ Luke thought, while looking at Marcus and Yoshino.

At bedtime... Everyone in the house went to bed. Yoshino slept on Marcus' bed, Agumon slept on the floor next Marcus, who is next Luke and Gabumon slept near a couch.

"Boss...I can't eat anymore..." Agumon drooled in his dream.

"That's just great..." Marcus murmured.

When Marcus was sound asleep, Luke slowly got up, quietly walks outside on the balcony and look up at the stars.

"Luke..." Luke flinches a bit, but recognize the voice. "...What are you doing out there?" Gabumon whispered from the room.

"Nothing... Just thinking..." Luke whispered.

Gabumon got up and join Luke on the balcony, "About what, Luke?"

"...Everything." Luke responded.

Then Gabumon slowly forms a smirk, "Is it about that Yoshi girl?"

Luke blushes, "N-No!"

"It is, isn't it, Luke? You want to hold Yoshi and whisper sweet romantic stuff in her ear..."

"Stop! I mean, sure he's a great girl and...cute, but I wasn't thinking about her...yet." Luke got quiet. "I was thinking about my..." He started frowned.

"Your...?"

"My cousin Kyle." Said Luke crying.

Gabumon lay his paw on shoulder, "Hey now, don't start crying on me... It's gonna be okay."

"How can it be okay?"

"...I just know..." Gabumon whispered while looking up at that stars and Luke looks with him. "Besides..." The reptile Digimon smirked, "...you and Yoshi might make a child."

"Gabumon!" Luke scolded while blushing fully red, "We just met! Besides Yoshi won't like a nerd, shy boy who doesn't like heights..."

However, Gabumon said, "You don't know that. Maybe she likes shy boys. Who knows..."

What Luke and Gabumon didn't know that Marcus was still awake hearing every detail that Luke said about him and his cousin.

Meanwhile at a elementary school, on of the computers started up and glow brightly. Then all of the computers began to turn on. Then out of the blue, a digital vortex appears on the ceiling and something little came out. It look like yellow caterpillar with lightning bolt symbol on it's body.

At morning, at Marcus' house... Marcus and Luke got ready for school.

"Hey, boss, where are you and Luke going?" Agumon asked.

"School." Marcus responded.

"What's a school, Luke?" Gabumon asked.

"Well, school is place where you can learn things like math, science, histories and languages. And some other stuff." Luke explained.

"And where there are tons of people to fight against." Marcus added.

"Marcus..." Luke groaned with annoyed.

"Wow!" Agumon awed. "I'll go too, boss!"

"All right then, let's go!" Marcus smiled.

"Hey, no fair! If he gets to go, I get to go too!" Gabumon whined.

Then Luke stuttered, "Well... I-I don't know..."

"Have you two forgotten?"

Marcus, Luke and the Digimons look back saw it was Yoshino who spoke.

"If a Digimon is seen in public, it'll cause an uproar!"

"...Hmm... She's right, Marcus. If anyone see Agumon or Gabumon, everyone will panic." Luke spoke.

"Oh yeah..." Marcus groaned.

Then Agumon whined, "Eh? I wanna go to school with boss! I wanna go! I wanna go!"

Yoshino sighed, "Fine, have it your way. Use these." Then pulled out two devices and handed to Marcus and Luke.

"This..." Marcus spoke. It was the Digivices that Marcus and Luke held. "I thought I lost it!"

"We must've left them at DATS yesterday." Luke explained.

"Really?" said Marcus.

"Yep!" Yoshino responded.

"Well, thanks, Yoshino." Luke smiled blushing.

"Yeah, thanks. So what do we do now?" Marcus asked.

Then Yoshino explained, "Point towards Agumon and Gabumon and press the button on the right."

Marcus and Cleo did what Yoshino said and press the button. Then in seconds, Agumon turned in orange digital partials while Gabumon turned into red digital partials and the orange digital went into Marcus' Digivice while the Red digital went into Luke's Digivice. Then Agumon's face appears on the screen of Marcus' Digivice and Gabumon's face appears on Luke's.

"Boss! What is this? Lemme out!" Agumon cried from Marcus's Digivice.

"Oh! Quit whining, you nitwit! It's not so bad!" Gabumon shouted from Luke's.

"Oh my... Gabumon!" Luke cried with shock.

"Agumon!" Marcus cried.

"The Digivice can change Digimon into data and store it away." Yoshino explained, "It's useful whenever you want to go anywhere together."

Marcus and Luke just stood there in awed.

"Marcus, you're going to be late!" Sarah yelled.

"We're off!" Said Marcus

"M-Marcus! Wait a minute!" Luke stuttered.

Few minutes later, Marcus and Luke was jogging to school. Yoshino was following next to them in her DATS car.

"How long are gonna keep following us?" Marcus asked.

"Until you two surrender the Digimons to me." Yoshino replied.

"Isn't there anything we can do to stop this?" Luke asked.

They all stop near a traffic red light. Then Yoshino said...

"Let's see..."

"So there is something?" Marcus spoke.

Yoshino smirked, "You two can join the DATS."

"Huh?"

"If you two become members of the DATS, there'll be no reason for us to chase after Agumon and Gabumon. I won't have to look over you guys either, but I guess that'll never happen."

"Of course not!" Marcus shouted.

The light turned green and Marcus and Luke went off with Yoshino next to them. However, as soon as they cross the street, Marcus stopped, making Luke bump into him.

"Ow! ...Marcus, what-?" Luke before could finished, she noticed Marcus was staring at something. Luke look at Marcus' way and noticed that they were near an elementary school. There was also police cars park near the front and teachers and young students gathering around something in the fields. It seem something has happened here...

Yoshino stops driving, "Hey aren't you two pressed for time?"

"This is Kristy's school." Marcus went towards crowd with Luke behind.

The children were gathering around an animal pen. "Kristy!" Marcus cried out to Kristy.

"Oh! Marcus, Luke, over here!" Kristy wave at Marcus and Cleo and they walk through the crowds. "Look!" Kristy pointed towards the pen.

When Marcus and Luke looked, they saw no animals. Only bang up wood bowls and a few holes in the pen.

"This is terrible..." Marcus whispered.

"Kristy, what happened here?" Luke asked.

Kristy lay out the details, "See that kid over?" She looks towards a boy, who was crying. A teacher and the principal were trying to comfort the boy while telling the police about what has happened. "Takashi was the one in charge of taking care of the animals... But when he came to give them breakfast today, all of the chickens and rabbits were gone!"

"The poor thing..." Luke whispered.

However, Marcus had a suspicion feeling about Takashi.

"Actually, something similar happened earlier. The elementary school in next town is performing services." A policeman spoke to the principal.

Then Yoshino came, "Come with me." She pulled Marcus and Luke's hand, behind a small building. "A Digimon did that."

"Eh, really?" Marcus gasped.

"Look." Yoshino showed her Digivice to Marcus and Luke. The screen on Digivice was showing a beeping sound wave. Sort of like a tracking device. "You can see my Digivice reacting, right? That means a Digimon was around here."

"Whoa, it can do that too?" Marcus was amazed.

"Things are getting interesting, boss!"

"Yeah!" Marcus responded to a voice. It was Agumon! And he was out of Marcus' Digivice. Marcus look back and saw Agumon, "Wait, what are you doing out here?"

"I couldn't get used to being inside that cramped Digivice, boss!"

"You're a wimp!" Gabumon shouted from Luke's Digivice.

"Gabumon...be nice!" Luke scolded the reptile Digimon.

Then Yoshino sighed, "You're a real piece of work. There aren't any normal Digimon who'd leave the Digivice on their own." Then she gasped, "Could it be you who attacked those pens?"

"What?" said Agumon.

"It's not him, nor Gabumon." Lalamon spoke from Yoshino's Digivice.

"Lalamon?" Yoshino spoke while looking at Digivice.

"While you were sleeping, I kept guard over them the whole night. Agumon didn't take a single step out of the room and Gabumon was with Luke." Lalamon explained.

/Lalamon watch over Agumon and Gabumon all night? ...Did she heard everything what Gabumon and I said before?/ Luke thought while blushing.

Lalamon continued, "So another Digimon must've done it!"

"Lalamon's right, Luke! I can sense a Digimon here."

Then Agumon said, "So, boss, that means..."

"Yeah!" Marcus smirked.

"We can give 'em a good thrashing once again!" Both Marcus and Agumon shouted when putting their fists in the air.

Yoshino just look at him with a sweat drop.

Then a school bell rings and every children and teachers started to go inside of the school building.

"Let's go, Takashi." Kristy said to Takashi.

Takashi nodded and follows Kristy back to classes.

Then Marcus steps out from behind the building, waves his arms and shouted, "Kristy! We'll beat those punks who messed up those cages, okay?"

Luke, Yoshino and including Kristy just look at Marcus like he was crazy.

At night time, near the pens of elementary school... Yoshino, Marcus, Luke and the Digimons cook out a plan to trap the Digimon. Marcus was locking the pens...with Agumon inside of one.

"Wait! What are you doing, boss!" Agumon cried.

"They say the criminal returns to the scene of the crime, right?" Marcus explained. "When he finds out there's still prey inside, I'm sure he'll strike again."

"Wow! You're so smart, boss!"

Then Luke spoke, "Um... You do know he's using you as bait, right?"

"WHAT! I'm bait?" Agumon shouted.

Marcus tries reassure his Digimon, "Don't worry! I'll make sure to beat 'em down before that!"

"Will things really go that well?" Yoshino groaned.

Few minutes later... Everyone, except Agumon, waited behind the shelter while Agumon waited in the pens.

"I can't stand you, boss..." Agumon whined. "You even locked the door..."

Then, after the clouds covers the moon, a dark figure appears. The figure walks towards the pens.

"Here he comes." Marcus whispered.

The figure stops in front of the pens that Agumon is in. Then clouds began to moved away from the moon. Everyone held their breath. The moonlight reveal the face... It was boy who watch the pens.

"Isn't that Kristy's friends?" Yoshino asked.

"Takashi!" Marcus replied.

"What's he doing here?" Cleo whispered.

"He's seen Agumon!" Lalamon spoke.

Then Yoshino groaned, "This is the worst!"

Then Marcus got up and went to Takashi, "Hey Takashi!" The boy at Marcus. "What are you doing out so late? Did you come to check on the cages?" Takashi didn't answer him. "Hey! Say something!"

Then Takashi shouted, "Shut up!"

"What was that?" Marcus growled.

"Wait!" Luke spoke and went towards Marcus with Yoshino behind. "Something's weird about him!"

Then the boy said, "I... Didn't want to take care of those animals! I wished they would just disappear! And then, this guy..." After he said that, a big yellow bug with blue lightning bolts on it's body appears on the boy's head.

Luke, Marcus, Yoshino and the Digimons gasped in fear. The yellow bug jumps off of the boy and landed on the ground while the boy fell unconscious.

"So he's criminal!" said Marcus while Luke look at the child.

"Who or what is that?" Cleo asked while staring at the bug Digimon.

"That's Kunemon. Kunemon is a Rookie Level Larva Digimon. A virus type. Kunemon has lightning-patterns all over its body, and although it is uncertain whether the lightning-patterns on the portion considered its face can are organs equivalent to eyes, because they change shape in in accordance with its emotions, it is said that they probably are eyes. Its personality is fairly malicious His attacks: Speeding Thread and Electro Thread." Gabumon explained.

"That bug will pay for that!" Marcus shouted and was about to fight.

However, Yoshino blocks his way, "Stay back. DATS will take over from here." She took out her Digivice. "Lalamon, Realize!"

Lalamon comes out, "La...la...mon! Seed Blast!" Her attacks hit near Kunemon, but was still standing.

"Speeding Thread!" Kunemon shoot out a long silk thread at Lalamon and trap her in it.

"Lalamon!" Yoshino shouted in worry.

"Oh no!" Cleo cried the pulled out her Digivice. " Uh... Gabumon, Realize!"

Gabumon came out, "High Ya!" he ran up towards Lalamon to free the plant Digimon. Then his horn began to glow, "Horn, Attack!" went very fast and slice the thread off of Lalamon. Lalamon was about to hit the ground, the reptile Digimon grabbed her and landed on the ground.

Yoshino went to Lalamon and Gabumon to see if her partner is okay.

"That creep!" Marcus growled.

"Boss! Get me outta here first!" Agumon shouted through the pens.

"Right!" Marcus responded. However, he couldn't remember the combination of the lock.

"Lalamon, time to digivolve!" Yoshino spoke. Then her hand were cover with pink digital partials. "_**DigiSoul Charge**_!"

"_**Lalamon** digivolve to... **Sunflowmon**_!" Lalamon is now a huge sunflower with two leaves at wings, two arms, a tail and two legs.

"Whoa! Is that Lalamon's Champion form?" Luke gasped.

"Yep! She's Sunflowmon. Sunflowmon is a Champion Level Vegetation Digimon. She is the Champion form of Lalamon. A data type. If it bathes in the sun's light it becomes very energetic, and even its offensive power rises. On days when the weather is good it will also flap the leaves on its back to fly around. Furthermore, its smile is feared for its eeriness. Her special attacks: Sunshine Beam and Smiley Binta!" Gabumon explained.

"Sunshine Beam!" Her face began to glow and fires an extremely powerful blast at Kunemon.

"All right!" Yoshino cried.

Then Agumon groaned, "They got all the action because you're so slow!"

"What?" Marcus growled.

Luke and Gabumon just rolled their eyes and sighs

Then everyone heard a cracking sound. It came from Kunemon. The smoke clear up and reveal a big cocoon, hatching.

"No way... It's digivolving!" said Yoshino, in fear.

"_**Kunemon** digivolve to... **Flymon**_!" A huge wasp like Digimon came out from the cocoon, flew up into the sky and screech with anger.

"He...digivolved!" Luke cried.

Then Gabumon explains, "Flymon is a Champion Level Insectoid Digimon. Virus type! With its giant, baleful wings, it is able to fly about at ultra-high speed, and it generates an enormous Howling Noise called buzzing while in flight, completely numbing the sense of hearing of those who hear it. Its body is protected by a hard shell, and it pinches the opponent between its giant talons and brings about death with the super-powerful stinger on its tail. His special attacks are Brown Stingers and Poison Powder."

Suddenly, Flymon flew towards Sunflowmon and Yoshino, "Poison Powder!" and released green powered over them.

Then Yoshino began groaned in pain, "What is this? My body's turning numb..." and fell towards ground, follow by Sunflowmon.

"Now he done it!" Marcus shouted.

"Boss, I'm gonna digivolve too!" Agumon shouted.

"Me too, Luke!" The reptile Digimon spoke.

"Right!" Both Marcus and Luke shouted and took out their Digivices and tries to their Digisouls in them, but nothing happens...

"What's wrong, boss?"

"I don't know! I'm not getting that hot, burning feeling!" said Marcus.

"Me neither!" Luke cried.

Then Flymon towards Sunflowmon, who's still laying down, and get knock her away with his feet.

"Dang it!" Marcus snarled and ran towards to where Yoshino and Sunflowmon are.

"Boss!"

"Marcus, don't!" Luke cried.

Flymon keeps flying around the school yard and Marcus stops near Yoshino.

Yoshino groaned, "I told you to stay back! It's dangerous, so run and leave the fighting to us!"

"Don't be stupid!" Marcus yelled and look back at Flymon. "There's no way in heck I'd turn my back to the enemy and run like a coward!" Flymon flew towards Marcus. "No matter how difficult it gets, I'll stand firm without taking a step back!"

"Marcus..." Luke whispered and then her DigiSoul appear over his heart yet again.

"That's... how a man should live!" After that, Marcus ran towards Flymon, jump towards the bug and punched Flymon the face, making his DigiSoul appear around his fist and Flymon to fly back a bit.

Marcus landed next to Luke and Gabumon and in front Agumon. "It's here!" Marcus looks back at Agumon. "You want this?"

"Yeah!" Agumon smirked.

"Alright then!" Marcus smiled.

"Let's do this, Gabumon!"

"R-Right!"

"_**DigiSoul Charge**_!"

"_**Agumon** digivolve to... **GeoGreymon**_!"

"_**Gabumon **digivolve to... **Garurumon**_!"

Flymon just screeched and flew towards GeoGreymon. GeoGreymon quickly grabbed Flymon. Flymon released his Poison Power on GeoGreymon, but no effect at all. GeoGreymon just threw Flymon away from him and the wasp-like Digimon tries to fly away in the air.

Garurumon jumped after Flymon then his claws grew long and glows very bright. "Slamming Attack!" Then her whole body glows bright, flew straight toward Flymon very fast and knock Flymon to the ground. Flymon hit the ground very hard, but got up and was about fly away.

However, GeoGreymon began to use his attack, "Mega Flame!"

Flymon was hit, burn up and turn into a DigiEgg.

"You got 'im!" Marcus cheered.

The champion Digimons went back into their rookies forms. The Digimons, Marcus and Luke smiled at each other. Then they heard a familiar voice...

"So, your fist of fury and heart of passion awakens your DigiSoul. You two are getting more interesting by the minute." It was the old man who gave the Digivices before.

"You're the old man who gave us the Digivices!" Marcus spoke.

"This Human World must be too small for you to swing around those fiery fists of your. How about it?" The old man spoke. "In the Digital World, you'll find plenty of formidable opponents to fight to your heart's content."

"Plenty of formidable opponents..." Marcus whispered. The old man nodded at Marcus' respond and Marcus smirked.

Few hours later at DATS...

"Transfer complete!"

Miki, Megumi, Yoshino, Commander Sampson and the Digimons transported the DigiEgg to the Digital World.

"But both cages and playground were destroyed... It took all we could to cover up the incident." Kudamon spoke.

"B-But we were able to capture the Digimon, and we erased Takashi's memory..." Yoshino stuttered, trying to think positive. "So all's well that ends well, right?"

"Don't get full of yourself!" Commander Sampson shouted.

"I-I'm sorry..." Yoshino looked down.

Then Kudamon notice something, "By the way... Who's looking over Raptor-1 and Gabumon right now?"

"Well, actually..." Before Yoshino could finished, the door slide open, revealing Marcus, Luke, Agumon and Gabumon, smiling.

"What are you four doing here?" Kudamon asked.

Marcus, Luke and the two Digimons walk inside and stood in front of Commander Sampson and Kudamon.

Marcus bow down his head towards Commander Sampson and said, "Please! Let us join DATS!"

Then Luke, Agumon and Gabumon bow their heads too, "Let us join!"

"Wh-What?" Kudamon suttered.

"If we join DATS..." Marcus explained, "...you won't have to dispose Agumon and Gabumon, right?"

Commander Sampson just stare at them for a second and smiled, "Very well." Everyone gasped. "Marcus Damon and Luke Simmons, I figured you two would come to us one day. And Agumon and Gabumon, starting today, you two will be accepted as a member of DATS."

Marcus, Luke, Agumon and Gabumon look at each other and smiled.

"We did it, boss!" Agumon cheered

"Yeah! Now we can fight against strong guys as much as we want!" Marcus smirked.

"...Is that all they think about, Luke?"

Luke just groaned with annoyance, but secretly smiles in Him.

Meanwhile on a plane... A blond hair boy was sitting near a window, watching through the glass. Then blue, dog-like creature with red boxing gloves walk over to the boy...

"Sir, we'll be landing shortly."

"Thank you." The boy replied. "It's been a while since I've last seen it... Mother's homeland, Japan."


	3. Chapter 3 The return of Thomas

_Ch. 3: Episode 3: The Return of Thomas!_

* * *

In the morning... Luke was running towards Marcus's house with his Digivice in her hand. "I just had to overslept!" Luke shouted while still running.

"What's the big deal? Marcus and Agumon won't even budge until they're full!" Gabumon shouted from the Digivice.

"I guess you're right..." Cleo finally made it to Marcus's home. Cleo knock on the door...

"Come in!" It was Sarah Damon.

Luke came inside, takes off her shoes and held out her Digivice, "Gabumon, Realize!"

Gabumon comes out, "Hay ya!"

The two went to the kitchen to see the Damon family. "Good morning every-!" Before Luke could finished, she saw Marcus and Agumon eating like...pigs or so. Luke, Gabumon and Kristy, who eating also, watch the boys eating like crazy.

"Good morning, Luke and Gabumon." Sarah spoke while cooking some more rice.

"Um... Good morning!" Luke responded while smiling nervously

"Yeah... Good morning..." Gabumon was staring at Marcus and Agumon with a strange look on her face.

Then Sarah said, "Luke, why don't you and Gabumon sit down eat for a while." Luke and Gabumon sat down across. "Ahh, Marcus is not usually awake on Sundays till the afternoon. All thanks to Agumon!"

Then Marcus and Agumon finish eating all rice in their bowls, however they cried, "More, please!"

"They aren't even full yet..." Gabumon groaned.

"OK, OK. Just a minute." Sarah brought two bowls of rices and gave it to Agumon and Gabumon. "Here, Agumon. You too, Gabumon." And then gave another bowl of rices to Luke. "Enjoy, Luke."

"Thank you, Mrs. Damon!" Both Luke and Gabumon cried happily and began to eat.

Then Marcus shouted, "What the heck? Serve me before them!"

"Keep talking like that, and you might not get anything. Just wait!" Sarah scolded Marcus. "Luke and Gabumon are guests here. And after all, Agumon's still child."

Marcus looked at Agumon and groaned, "...What kind of child is that big?" Marcus grabbed the last fried egg with his chopped stick, however Agumon grabbed the fried egg at the same time. "Gimme that!"

"I won't handover the last fried egg, not even you!" Agumon growled.

Luke and the reptile Digimon stopped eating the rice and watch Agumon as he tries to get the fried egg while Marcus did the same.

Gabumon sighed at this, grabbed the fried egg in a split second and ate it. "Hmmmm! This is good!"

"HEY! What you do that for?" Both Agumon and Marcus shouted in anger.

Gabumon stay calm, "It was the only way to stop you two from killing each other..."

Then Marcus and Agumon sprung at the reptile Digimon to grabbed Gabumon's mouth, but in a per-second, Gabumon swiftly moved and stops from behind them, really fast.

"You want the egg... come and get it!" Gabumon shouted and ran off.

"Get him!" Marcus went after the reptile Digimon.

"Right, boss!" The lizard Digimon follow behind Marcus.

Then in 9 seconds later... "AAAAAAHH! LUUKKEE, SAVE MEEE! MARCUS AND AGUMON ARE TRYING TO KILL ME!"

Luke saw Gabumon running like a mad man and also saw Marcus and Agumon chasing after Gabumon.

"Oh, dear!" Luke got up and bows down towards Sarah. "Excuse me, Mrs. Damon!" And ran off to help Gabumon.

"What a child..." Kristy groaned at Marcus's behaviour.

Luke went into the living room, but don't see her Digimon, Marcus or Agumon. Suddenly, she heard Gabumon's whining from outside. Luke went outside and saw Marcus holding Gabumon's mouth, trying to open it while Agumon holds her down.

"Hold still!" Marcus snarled.

"MARCUS DAMON!" Luke yelled with anger.

Both Marcus and Agumon froze in fear, let's go of Gabumon and look towards at angry Luke. "N-Now... We were j-just..." Marcus stuttered in fear while Agumon shook in fear.

"CAN IT!" Then in a quick flash, Luke beat the lights out of Marcus and Agumon while Gabumon just watch Luke kick Marcus and Agumon's butt.

Few minutes later... Marcus and Agumon was laying on the ground, knock out cold.

"Whew! ...I feel much better now!" Luke sighed and looks down at Marcus and Agumon. "Sorry about that, but you two ask for it..."

Then he notice Gabumon was carry a bucket of cold water. "Now, wake up!" The winged Digimon throw the water over Marcus and Agumon.

"AAGH!" Marcus cried.

"WAH! Boss, it's cold!" Agumon whined.

"Calm down..." Gabumon threw the bucket away. "Now hurry up and get ready!

Few minutes later... While Cleo was waiting for Marcus to get ready outside his room, in the front of the house, Kristy and Gabumon was watching Agumon, who's trying to get in the bike basket.

"What are you doing, Agumon?" Kristy asked.

"Ahh, Kristy, help me get into this basket!" Agumon grunted.

"Ehh... why?" Kristy asked.

"Because his 'boss' wouldn't let Agumon run along after him..." Gabumon groaned.

Then Agumon, along with the bike, falls down.

"What a child..." Both Kristy and Gabumon sighed.

"Dang it!" Agumon whined in pain while rubbing his nose.

Finally, Marcus was ready and Luke, the Digimon and him went to the DATS. However, while Gabumon was in the Digivice, Agumon was riding on Marcus' back.

"C'mon, boss! C'mon, boss!" Agumon cheered for Marcus while Marcus was getting annoy and tired.

"Why the heck am I giving you a piggyback ride?" Marcus growled.

"Because you said, 'You're a stuffed toy, so don't move!'" Agumon replied.

"For a stuff animal, you sure do yak a lot!" Gabumon shouted from Luke's Digivice.

"Gabumon!" Luke scolded the reptile Digimon.

"Sorry! I was just joking..."

Then Marcus and Luke heard beeping sounds. Marcus pulled out a small earphone and was trying to work it. "Uh...what do I press again? This? No..." Marcus muttered.

"For goodness sake..." Luke mumbled and then pushed the right button.

"Excuse me. There are signs of Digimon." said Megumi.

"Where?" Marcus asked with excitement.

"C-7 area. Can you two handle it?"

"Yeah! Leave it to us!" Marcus smiled.

"Leave it to us!" Agumon spoke then the two fighters ran off to find the Digimon.

"Marcus, wait! We can't just ran off towards the Digimon! We need to think up a plan!" Luke shouted, but Marcus didn't listen and was gone, along with Agumon.

Finally, Luke found Marcus and Agumon, but then saw them chasing after a floating fire ball with stitches over it's mouth while three guys were watching the scene with confuse looks on their faces.

"Looks like Marcus and Agumon gave those guys a good show with DemiMeramon." Gabumon joked.

"DemiMeramon?" said Cleo with confuse.

"DemiMeramon is an In-Training Flame Digimon. Type: Data. It's attacks are Fireball and Hot Tackle." Gabumon explained.

"In-Training?" Luke spoke. "Is that like a first form or something?"

"Yeah, something like that..." Gabumon muttered.

Then there was flash. Luke looks up to see where the flash came from and saw a boy with blond hair, wearing a blue uniform while standing in front of guys that are now laying on the ground. There was also limo behind the boy.

"What did he just do?" Luke spoke.

"He wipe out their memories, so they won't remember any Digimon that they saw..." Gabumon replied. "And guessing by the uniform he's wearing, he's also a member of the DATS."

"Really?" Luke asked and the reptile Digimon just nodded. "Then let's go and meet him." Luke ran towards the boy, who was now looking at his mini laptop devices.

"Pursue and secure." The boy spoke. "Let's go, Gaomon."

The limo's back door opens. "Sir, yes sir." And reveal a big blue dog with a red scarf tied around his head and a pair of large red boxing gloves.

"That's Gaomon! A Rookie level. Gaomon is a blue humanoid digimon who wears a red scarf tied around his head and a pair of boxing gloves. He is good at hit-and-run type of attacks because his agile movement keeps him alert at all times. He seems to protect his claws with the boxing gloves on his hands until the claws are fully grown. He's data and his attacks are Double Backhand, Gao Rush and Rolling Upper." Gabumon spoke from the Digivice.

"Gaomon? So you are a member of DATS!" Luke smiled and stop in front of the boy and the blue dog.

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

"Oh! I-I'm Luke Simmons and this is my partner..." He puts out his Digivice. "Gabumon, Realize!"

The reptile Digimon came out, "Hay ya!"

The boy and Gaomon looks little shock to see a Digimon like Gabumon. Then the boy types on his the laptop.

"Gabumon. A Rookie level. An reptile dog-like Digimon. Known to be a very loyal Digimon..." Then the boy stops typing.

"That's all the info I can get?"

"Well, I am a reptile Digimon! Not even computers knows about me." Gabumon gloated.

"Gabumon!" Luke scolded his Digimon.

"Yeah... Let's go, Gaomon." The boy ran off to find the fire Digimon.

"Sir, yes sir!" Gaomon follows his human partner.

Luke and Gabumon just stood there while watching the boy and the blue dog Digimon running off to find DemiMeramon.

Then the reptile Digimon spoke, "...Well...he seem like a nice guy..."

Then Luke spoke, "Let's help them out, Gabumon."

"Wh-What?"

"Please?" Luke begged.

"Alright... Let's go!" Gabumon groaned, ran with Luke to follow the two.

Few minutes later... Gabumon and Luke finally found the blond hair boy and the blue dog Digimon, getting ready to fight the DemiMeramon. Gabumon landed behind a wall.

Then the boy said, "Gaomon. Four minutes."

"Sir, yes sir." Gaomon responded.

Then Demimeramon starts to attack, "Fireball!" and spit out a fire ball at them.

"Gaomon. Plan A." The boy commanded.

Then Gaomon ran towards the fire, "Double Backhand!" and spins around very fast in a whirlwind and destroyed DemiMeramon's attack.

While Gaomon spins, DemiMeramon smiled, evilly and spits out 20 fire balls at Gaomon when the blue dog Digimon just stop spinning.

"Now, Gabumon!" Luke commanded.

"Right!" Gabumon shouted, swiftly flew towards the fight and stood in front of Gaomon.

"Y-You?" Gaomon stuttered.

Gabumon winks at Gaomon, "Blue Blaster!" shoot out a blue fire from his mouth, at the fire balls, destroying the fire balls, creating dark smoke and then disappear in a second.

The smoke clears up. "Huh? Where that mutt go?" DemiMeramon growled.

After saying that, Gabumon reappear behind the fire ball Digimon. "Blue Blaster!"

Then destroyed the DemiMeramon, making it turn into a DigiEgg.

Then Luke came out from behind the wall, "S-Sorry about that, but I had to help you."

The boy look at Luke for a minute and slowly forms a smile, "Thomas H. Norstein." He bowed down to Cleo. "Thank you for helping me and Gaomon, Mr Luke Simmons."

"Yes, thank you, Mr Luke Simmons." Gaomon also bow down towards Cleo.

Luke was taken by Thomas; polite behavior and began to stuttered, "I-I, uh..."

Gabumon sighs with impatient, "Alright, alright! That's enough! Let's go, Luke. Marcus and Agumon are probably at DATS already."

"Okay, Gabumon." Said Gabumon. "See ya at the DATS, Thomas."

"See ya later, Gaomon." Gabumon spoke. The boys ran and then disappear in per-second.

"They finish the match in one minute." Thomas spoke while looking up. "Let's go."

"Sir, yes sir." Said Gaomon.

At DATS... Marcus was groaning about that DemiMeramon that he lost from before.

"I'm exhausted now..." Marcus groaned.

Then Yoshino chuckled, "I didn't think you could do it from the start..." Kamemon came to Yoshino to gave her some tea to drink. "By the way, where Luke and Gabumon?"

Marcus suddenly remembers that he and Agumon left Luke and Gabumon at his neighbourhood, "Aw man! Left them after hearing about the Digimon!"

"What?" Both Yoshino and Lalamon shouted.

"Don't worry! We're here!" Everyone look near the doors and saw Gabumon, but not Luke.

"Hey, Gabumon! Where's Luke?" Agumon asked.

Gabumon sighed, "Luke, come on out!"

"No!" Luke was standing outside of the door. "I'm going in!"

Then Gabumon pulled his partner out. "Come on out, Luke! Don't be shy!" Luke walks inside the room.

Yoshi stares at Luke with wonder. Cleo was in the same uniform as Marcus is, but reddish-gold instead.

"H-How do I look?" Luke stuttered, softly, but loudly a bit.

"You look great, Luke!" Yoshino smiled blushing.

"Very nice!" Lalamon agreed.

"Yeah!." Agumon blurted out.

"I don't know about that..." Luke blushed, looking down. Then he heard a familiar voice...

Everyone look at the doorway and see Thomas carrying the same DigiEgg that battle and defeat from before. Thomas walk towards Luke and Gabumon, "Digimon secured." and gave the DigiEgg to Luke.

"T-Thomas! When did you get here?" Luke stuttered with shock. Thomas just smiled at Cleo while Marcus growled with anger.

"Who're you?" Marcus shouted.

Then Miki and Megumi squeal with joy, "Thomas!" rushes over to Thomas

"When did you get back?" Miki asked.

"This is such a surprise!" Megumi cried with happiness.

While Miki and Megumi giggled with joy and talk to Thomas, Agumon notice Gaomon, standing there with pride.

"Who're you?" Agumon asked the blue dog Digimon, however Gaomon just walk pass Agumon without saying anything to him. "H-He just ignored me! What a jerk!"

Marcus walk towards to where the girls and Thomas are and slammed the desk, "Hey, listen when I talk to you!"

"Marcus, stop!" Luke scolded him.

Marcus and Thomas sneered at each for the moment, then Thomas turns fully towards Marcus.

"Oh, got a problem?" Marcus got ready to fight, but Thomas just walk pass Marcus, stop in front of Commander Sampson and Kudamon then saluted to the commander.

"Commander Sampson. Thomas H. Norstein. I arrived today to take up my position at DATS."

Commander Sampson greet Thomas, "Good to have you here." and sat down in his seat.

Thomas began to explained, "I read the written reports, and it does seem that there have been many Digimon appearances lately."

"He's so focused! He really is!" Both Miki and Megumi squealed with glee while Marcus coughed for attention.

"So..the frequency is not as high in the EU?" Commander Sampson asked.

"No. It must be because it has larger area." Thomas continued.

Then Marcus walks where Commander Sampson is, "Ahem, ahem!"

"Ah, introduce yourself, Marcus." said Commander.

"What?" Marcus shouted. "All I know is that his name's Thomas!" then glares at Thomas. "I'm your sempai, even if it's just by three days!"

"He's kidding, right?" Gabumon spoke to Luke, who just sighed.

"Already starting a fight..." Sampson groaned. "Marcus. Thomas is *your* sempai."

Then Yoshino say, "Thomas was part of the Japanese division until six months ago, working to control Digimon and assisting in the implementation of the transfer device. He discovered the operating principle within an hour."

"But he's just like me..." Marcus groaned with shock.

"And he graduated Stockholm Royal University of Science at 13!" Megumi explained. "He's a genius!"

"A genius?" Marcus cried and look back Thomas.

Then Miki added more, "If you want to know more, he's part of a prominent noble family in Austria. A prince, so to speak!"

"He's a prince?" Both Luke and Gabumon shouted.

"Who would've thought that we have a prince as a member?" Dalmatianmon muttered.

"A prince...?" Marcus mumbled.

Then Kudamon spoke, "As for Thomas' partner Gaomon, his battle ability is unsurpassed among Digimon in DATS. They are surely the strongest partners."

"Un...surpassed...?" Agumon looked at Gaomon.

"Not only that, but Luke and Gabumon will be their partners for now on." Kudamon explained.

"Huh?" Both Marcus, Luke and their Digimon gasped.

"U-Us with them?" Luke stuttered.

"But why us, may I ask?" Gabumon asked.

"Because both you work perfectly together, with precise timing. Just like Thomas and Gaomon." Commander Sampson explained.

Gabumon and Luke looked at each other with shock. The two just became a member of DATS, bump into Thomas and Gaomon and now just became partnered up with them.

Marcus groaned at this. Marcus really wants Luke to be his partner, but wasn't sure why at first.

"I think it is futile, but...Commander Sampson." Thomas spoke. "There is no chance that Marcus Damon could benefit DATS."

"What are you talking about?" Marcus growled.

Thomas glances at Marcus a bit, but looks back at Commander Sampson, "He should be dismissed at once."

Marcus snarls, "Say that to my face! Look into a person's eyes when you say something like that!"

"Well, alright then." Thomas looks at Marcus and said.

Luke couldn't believe what Thomas just said to Marcus, "Thomas!"

"You son of a-!" Marcus growled.

"Get him, boss!" Agumon snarled.

Marcus tries to throw a punch at Thomas, but Thomas stops Marcus' fist with his hand.

"For crying out loud." Thomas sighed. "You want to face with that level of power? How incredibly pathetic."

"What do you mean 'that level'?" Marcus snarled. "Who do you think you are?"

"Do I really have to answer that?" Thomas sighed.

Luke suddenly stood between them, "Enough! Both of you, cut it out right now!" Cleo looks at them with anger, making Marcus and Thomas to have shock looks on their faces.

Luke calms down, "There's only one way to settle this... You both have to fight in a ring."

Later on, everyone and most of the Digimon were at the boxing ring to watch Thomas and Marcus fight, boxing style.

"Marcus, please put on your headgear!" Luke begged, holding up his headgear from the outside of the ring.

"I don't need it!" Marcus grunted. "He's not wearing any, is he?"

Thomas just stood on the other side of the ring.

"This is the worst..." Yoshino mumbled. "Well, do what you want."

Luke nods, "Yeah, just watch out for his punches... He seem quite skill."

"You got it." Marcus muttered.

"Take him down, boss!" Agumon shouted.

Then Gabumon shouts, "Round 1!" Lalamon hits the bell and the match begins.

Marcus starts to charge first, heads towards Thomas and tries to punch him, but Thomas move very fast without a problem.

"You put all your faith in power." Thomas spoke with no worries. "No strategy or tactics."

"Shut up!" Marcus shouted with anger, tries an upper punch, but Thomas moved back.

"Why did you enter DATS?" Thomas asked.

"Huh? It was so I could win." Marcus responded. He throws a punch again, but Thomas moves to the left. "Against strong opponents!"

Then Thomas threw a punch then hits Marcus in the stomach, making Marcus grunted in pain. Miki and Megumi squealed with glee while Luke gasped at this.

"What a boring story." Thomas scoffed. "DATS has an important mission. Every member has an obligation to carry that out."

"Shut up!" Marcus groaned with pain. "Acting all elite!" Marcus tries to throws punches again, but yet again, Thomas dodges.

Then Thomas threw a very hard at Marcus' face, making Marcus spit hit mouth guard and crashes on the floor.

"Boss!" Agumon cried.

"What a punch..." Gabumon mumbled.

"Oh no... Marcus!" Luke cried with concerns.

Yoshino began to countdown, "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10!" Lalamon hit the bell. "Thomas wins!"

Marcus groans in great annoy from the punch and growls at Thomas, still lying on the ground.

"Rude and vulgar people aren't needed in DATS." Thomas turns his back and was getting ready to get out of the boxing ring.

"Boss..." Agumon groaned.

"Just like I thought..." Yoshino muttered.

/Marcus.../ Luke thought. /I don't know why I'm gonna say this but... Get up!/

"Wait right there..." Thomas stops then notices that Marcus was getting up, slowly. "You really are spouting a lot..."

"The match is over." Thomas spoke and was about to get out.

"Match?" Marcus growled. "This is a serious fight!" He starts to run towards Thomas, "Don't go running away!" and hit Thomas in the face.

"Thomas!" Both Miki and Megumi cried with concerns.

"A fight doesn't end till one side's silenced!" Marcus smirked as he step back.

Gabumon noticed that Luke has admiring look in his eyes at Yoshi. /This girl is winning Luke's heart.../

Thomas steps back then both he and Marcus charges at each other. Everyone held their breath and listen to the echoes of the punches...

Few minutes later... Luke, Marcus, Yoshino and their Digimon partners were back at office.

"Dang it...that idiot..." Marcus groaned in pain with bruises on his face while sitting in an office chair. Cleo was holding a first Aid Kit to clean up and healed Marcus's face.

"You should be happy it was a draw..." Yoshino spoke. "...since Thomas has beaten Olympic champions in the past."

"So? I've taken out the leader of the third Minato high school!" Marcus grumbled.

"Can it, Marcus!" Luke puts a bandage on Marcus' left cheek.

"Ow!" Marcus cried out in pain and holds his left cheek.

Luke then continues, "You wouldn't quit until you got your nose broken, would you? Still, I'm amaze that you and Thomas got tied in boxing or fighting as you put it."

"Well, what did you expect?" Marcus muttered out loud.

"Nothing, I just hope this won't continue any longer..." Luke responded.

Then the office door slides open. It was Thomas and Gaomon. Thomas also had some bruises on his face with bandages on his face as well.

"Thomas, are you okay?" Luke asked with concerns.

"I'll be fine..."Thomas smiled at Luke, but then sneer at Marcus and walk pass him.

Marcus snarled at Thomas while Yoshino and Luke sighed at this.

Then the alarm went off. Marcus smirk at this with excitement, knowing there's another wild Digimon.

"Commander! Digimon signs in the Kouan B-82 area!" Megumi shouted.

"Beginning Digimon analysis!" Miki started to type on the computers. "Transferring to monitor!"

The computers scan the data, the screen appears and show a picture of... DemiMeramon.

"That's...DemiMeramon?" said Commmander Sampson with confusion in his voice.

Then Megumi gasps in fear, "Multiple Digimon signs! And continuing to increase!"

Everyone were surprise and shock to hear that. Even the Digimon were shock.

Miki starts to count the fire Digimon, "This many...36, 48, 62! Almost 100!"

Then Kudamon spoke, "Even if one DemiMeramon's body is left over, it can multiply in half an hour. It wasn't sealed off before..."

Luke then notices a fear look on Marcus's face.

Then Marcus remember the fight with the first DemiMeramon. When he tried to punch it, the fire ball Digimon moved, leaving a few sparks of flames behind. /This is my fault.../ He thought.

"It seems you know something about this, Marcus." Kudamon spoke to Marcus.

"But left for all this time, to think that it could multiply this much..." Commander Sampson wondered.

Then Thomas spoke, "Allow me Luke Simmons to handle this!"

Then Gaomon spoke, "Please leave it to us."

Then Gabumon mutters, softly, "There's no way in heck that I'm gonna work with that-"

Kudamon spoke, "It's up to you four." Commander Sampson agrees. However...

"Wait!" Marcus shouted. "That one's our to beat! And beside, Luke and Gabumon are our partners first!"

"It's ours fight!" Agumon agreed.

"Are you...100% sure you can secure that Digimon?" Thomas asked.

"Dang right!" Marcus growled. "We'll do it with our own spirit!"

"...You gotta hate the attitude, Luke..." Gabumon whispered to Luke.

Then Luke whispers back at his Digimon, "Quiet you!"

"Me and Luke will handle it." said Thomas and he and Gaomon walk passed Marcus and Agumon.

"Against that many? How do you know you'll beat them all?" Marcus asked.

Thomas stopped near the door and look back at Marcus, "We can." and walk out the door with Gaomon.

Luke groans at this and spoke to Marcus cheer him up a bit, "Marcus..." Marcus looks at Luke. "You'll show him someday... I know you will." Gabumon agrees with Luke by nodding. Then they both left to follow Thomas and Gaomon.

"Let's go too!" said Marcus and went to the door.

"Yeah, boss!" Agumon followed his tamer.

But, Commander Sampson spoke, "That is not necessary." Both Marcus and Agumon stop at the door. "This time, Thomas, Luke and their Digimon are best for the job."

Marcus growls, "No way!"

Agumon growls, "Yeah! I'll go too!"

"That's an order." Sampson commanded.

Marcus and Agumon groans with disappointment, but do what Commander Sampson said.

Then Kudamon say, "Beside, you should watch how Thomas and Gaomon fight."

"Yoshino." Sampson spoke. "You and Lalamon go to support Thomas and Luke."

"Understood." Yoshino and Lalamon left.

Meanwhile with Luke... Thomas, Luke and their Digimon found a few DemiMeramons near the fishing bank.

"Gaomon. Five minutes." said Thomas.

"Sir, yes sir." Gaomon went to the DemiMeramons.

Then three DemiMeramons shoot out fire balls at Gaomon.

"Gaomon. Plan A." Thomas commanded.

Gaomon began to use his attack, "Double Backhand!" His attack destroyed the flames.

"Go for it, Gabumon!" Luke shouted.

"You've got it!" Gabumon disappears in a second and reappear behind the three of the DemiMeramons, "Blue Blaster!" then turn them into three DigiEggs.

Then the rest of DemiMeramons begins to attack.

"Plan A-2!" Thomas shouted, snapped his fingers and blue digital particles appear around his hand. "**_Digisoul...Charge_**!"

"_**Gaomon** digivolve to... **Gaogamon**_!" He was now a big blue husky dog with red boxing gloves, black claws sticking out of them and two long scarf hanging above from his neck.

"Let me guess... Gaomon's champion?" Luke spoke.

"That's right, Luke! Gaogamon is the champion form of Gaomon. A data breast Digimon. He moves on four legs, which are tough enough for him to attack enemies whilst standing up bear-like on the spot. Gaogamon can use the scarf around his neck to attack as well as ensnare his enemies. He can also attack with Spiral Blow and Dash Double Claw."

"Let's go, right away!" Thomas shouted.

Gaogamon uses his attack, "Spiral Blow!" The two red scarf stood up and Gaogamon shoots a tornado from his mouth towards the rest of the DemiMeramons.

Few sounds later... Yoshino and Cleo were putting the DigiEggs in the back of the DATS car.

"Well done!" Yoshino spoke. "Perfect teamwork, just like always!"

"3 minutes, 47 seconds." said Thomas. "We shortened it by another minute."

"Sir, yes sir." Gaomon replied.

Then Gabumon whispers to Luke, "Sir, yes sir? Is that all he said?"

Then everyone heard beep from their ear piece phones.

"DemiMeramon in B-17 area!"

Thomas said, "Gaomon. That's next."

"Sir, yes sir."

Everyone got in the car, except the reptile Digimon.

"Aren't you coming?" Luke asked.

"I won't be able to fit in there." Gabumon answered. "I'll be in the Digivice."

Luke nods, took out her Digivice and Gabumon went inside of it. Luke sat next Gaomon, who sat next to Thomas while Yoshino drove the car with Lalamon, who sat next to her on the passenger seat.

About 7-9 minutes later... After defeating the other DemiMeramons. They were riding the DATS car again while Cleo was looking out the window, thinking.

"Is something wrong, Lady Luke?" Thomas asked.

"I-I'm fine!" Cleo put a fake smile.

"Thomas! Digimon signs in B-42!" It was Commander Sampson from the ear phone.

"What?" Thomas spoke.

"B-42?" Luke wondered for a moment then her eyes were fill with worries and cries out, "That's where gas tanks are!"

"It'll be ten minutes before we get there!" Yoshino cried.

/Oh no! If we don't get there time.../ Luke thought. /The gas tanks will explode!/ Then she and her teammates heard Marcus' voice, "Leave it to me!"

"Was that Marcus that I just heard?" The reptile Digimon spoke while at the same time Cleo smiled.

"What are you saying?" Yoshino exclaimed to her ear phone.

"You can't do it!" said Thomas.

"Shut up! I can do it in 3 minutes!" Marcus shouted.

"I won't approve this!" Commander Sampson spoke.

"It doesn't matter!" Marcus shouted. "I'll get it this time!"

The ear phone went off.

"This is the worst..." Yoshino groaned.

"There's no chance that he can secure DemiMeramon." Thomas spoke.

Luke has finally had a enough of it, "Stop it, Thomas!" Everyone look at Luke. "There's more to calculations and timing, Thomas... And Marcus _CAN _do it!" Luke opens the car door.

"What are you doing?" Yoshino cried.

"I'm going to help Marcus! He'll need it!" Cleo took out her Digivice. "Gabumon..."

"I'm way ahead of ya, Luke!"

"Gabumon, Realize!"

Dalmatianmon came out, "Hay ya!" and flew next to the car in high speed. "Come on, Luke!" Luke slowly nodded.

The reptile Digimon grabs his human partner and they both disappear in a second.

With Marcus and Agumon... They finally made it at gas tanks and found three more DemiMeramons. Then in a second, Luke and Gabumon reappears next to Marcus and Agumon.

"Luke! Gabumon!" Agumon shouted with surprise.

"What are you two doing here?" Marcus looked confused.

Luke just smiled and said, "I'm here to help you, Marcus."

Marcus slowly smiled then commands Agumon, "Agumon! Use Spitfire Blast!"

Agumon looks at Marcus like he's crazy, "Huh?"

"Are really you crazy?" Gabumon cried.

"But my attacks don't work on them!" Agumon cried.

However, Marcus said, "You heard me, do it!"

Agumon just sighs and attacks, "Spitfire Blast!" A powerful stream of fire come out from his mouth and hit one of the DemiMeramons, but no effect.

"More!" Marcus shouted.

"Spitfire Blast!" Agumon's attacks keeps hitting the same DemiMeramon two times. Then two of the DemiMeramons form into one with the third one. "Spitfire Blast!"

After that last attack hits, DemiMeramon began to glow, "_**DemiMeramon** digivolve to... **Meramon**_!" DemiMeramon was now a male, humanoid fire with snitches over his mouth.

"Meramon is a champion level Flame Digimon that is made of fire and can perform fire attacks. A data type. He is rarely violent as the flames that engulf his body, and generally it seems to scorch him. It is very hard to control him and even if you do, you will never know when he might turn against you. Attacks are Fireball, Fire Blast and Magma Blast."

"Um... What now, Marcus?" Luke asked.

Then Marcus smirked, "This is perfect!" Luke, Agumon and Gabumon look at him like he's crazy. "Come on, do your worst!"

Meramon prepares to attack.

"Boss..."

"Fire as sparks will be blown out by wind. But..." Marcus jumps towards Meramon. "If they ever ignite..." He punched Meramon under the chin, making his Digisoul appear.

"Marcus!" Luke cried, also making his Digisoul appears over his heart. At the same time, Yoshino, Thomas and their Digimon came while Meramon was knock over by the punch and hit the ground.

Marcus landed back on the ground, "They won't be extinguished that easily!"

"Boss!"

"You go, you crazy head!" Gabumon cheered.

Both Marcus and Luke shouts, "_**Digisoul...Charge**_!"

"_**Agumon** digivolve to...**GeoGreymon**_!"

"_**Gabumon! **digivolve to...**Garurumon**_!"

Then Thomas spoke with a bit amazement, "He got it to digivolve on purpose... He made the fire stronger to do that..."

Both GeoGreymon and Garurumon roars and growls at Meramon.

"Go for it!" Marcus commanded.

"You too, Garurumon!" Luke shouted.

"Mega Burst!" A blast of powerful energy is forcefully ejected from GeoGreymon's mouth.

"Howling Blaster!"

Their attacks hits Meramon with direct hits, making him turn into three DigiEggs.

Few sounds later... Gaomon and Agumon gather the three DigiEggs while the rest get the rest of the eggs.

"How's that? " Marcus spoke. "I was able to take out the DemiMeramon!"

"I'll admit it... It was pretty smart yet crazy!" Luke exclaimed.

"He just got lucky this time." Thomas scoffed.

"Hah! So you say." Marcus smirked. "The ones who don't give up 'till the end wins the fight!"

At DATS... Thomas and Marcus was still arguing about how their ways are better than the other while the rest watch the scene.

Then Sampson had enough and shouts, "Pull yourselves together!"

Everyone got quiet. Agumon, Lalamon and Gabumon were covering their ears while Luke was holding/hugging Dalmatianmon from the shout.

"I haven't seen him this demonic in a long time..." Yoshino muttered.

"Marcus. Thomas. From now on, you two will be a team with Luke Simmons as your leader." said Sampson.

"M-Me as their leader?" Luke stutterd. "A-Are sure about this?"

"Yes." Sampson replied.

Then Thomas said, "Act...alongside him?"

"You're joking!" Marcus shouted. "I'll never accept him as a partner!"

"That's an order." Sampson commanded.

Marcus and Thomas look at each other, turned their heads back and grunted, argerily.

"This is the worst..." Yoshino groaned.

"Oh boy, this is gonna be good..." Gabumon mutterd.


	4. Chapter 4 The New Team of Marcus Thomas

Episode 4: The New Team of Marcus and Thomas!

* * *

On the next day, at a building...

Luke, Marcus, Yoshino, Thomas and their Digimon partners found the building with another Digimon in it. The building was also cover with...green, stinky slime.

"What the heck is up with this smell?" Marcus groaned. "And this mess is clinging everywhere. It's awful. And from the looks of this, he must've gone in there."

"Well, Numemon do like dark places." Agumon spoke. "This must be tough on the elderly." said Yoshino.

"Um... Gabumon, what's a Numemon?" Luke asked.

"Well, Luke... Numemon is a Mollusk Digimon that is usually found in the sewers and other dark places. It's a weak champion Digimon and a virus type. And it's attacks are Nume-Sludge and Smash. It's also one of the disgusting Digimon." Gabumon groaned with disgusted.

The team enter inside the building and found a slime trail that lead towards the basement.

"He's in the basement!" Marcus spoke when found a door that leads towards the basement.

Agumon came next to him, "Alright! I'll thrash 'im!"

"Wait!" Thomas spoke. "Gaomon will guard this B-1 entrance."

"Sir, yes sir!" said Gaomon.

"You two go to B-3." Thomas typed on his small laptop. "We'll attack on both sides."

However, Marcus said, "Quit ordering me around!"

"Preserve our teamwork!" Thomas said with irritated. "That's what the Commander said."

"I don't remember being partnered with you." Marcus snarled. "Let's go, Agumon!" He went downstairs.

"'Kay!" Agumon follows Marcus.

Thomas sighed, "Change of plans. Gaomon, let's go ahead to B-3."

"Sir, yes sir!" Both Gaomon and Thomas ran towards another door that leads to the basement.

"Will those two be okay?" Lalamon asked with concern.

"I doubt it..." Gabumon groaned.

"Really..." Yoshino sighed. "...what is the Commander thinking, making those two partners?"

Then Luke spoke, "Come on, girls." Luke ran towards a different door with Yoshino, Lalamon and Gabumon behind. "The guys might need our help."

Down at the basement... Luke, Yoshino and their Digimons finally found a big, green slug, Numemon, but also found Marcus and Agumon. The girls hid behind the pipes to watch the scene.

"What is he doing?" Yoshino whispered.

Luke responded, "My guess..." she notice Agumon is trying to sneak up on Numemon, "...they're using the sneak attack."

Then Gabumon notice Gaomon and Thomas, hiding behind the corner that Numemon is heading. "The smart ones are trying to use a sneak attack too."

"Should we warn them?" Lalamon asked.

"Nope..." The reptile Digimon answered. "We'll just watch and see what happening."

Then Thomas counts, quietly, "3... 2... 1..." Numemon was only a few feet away from Gaomon. "Now!"

"Double Backhand!" Gaomon spinned towards Numemon.

But, Numemon saw Gaomon coming his way and moved quickly, before Agumon can slice him. Agumon missed and got hit by Gaomon's attack.

"Agumon!" Marcus cried.

Marcus went to Agumon to see if Agumon's okay. Gaomon stops spinning and Thomas appear.

"Don't get in my way!" Thomas shouted.

"Same to you!" Marcus growled at Thomas.

"Nume-Sludge!" Numemon threw a lot of his green... leftovers at Marcus, Thomas and their Digimon.

Then Gabumon started to laughed at the scene, "Ha-Ha! Heh-heh! That's the most funnies things that I ever saw!"

Then Luke said to Yoshino, " Let's help them..."

"Right..." Yoshino groaned.

"Seed Blast!"

"Blue Blaster!" He and Lalamon's attacks hit Numemon and turn him into a DigiEgg.

Gabumon gave Lalamon the high five.

"Nice going, you two!" Yoshino praised the male and female Digimon.

The guys were now covered with Numemon's slime.

Yoshino pick up the DigiEgg, "What will you boys do without us?"

Then Luke sighs with irritate, "Marcus, Thomas... Stop causing unnecessary trouble!"

"It's because he got in my way!" Marcus growled while pointed at Thomas.

Then Thomas shouts at Marcus, "Nothing about my plans was flawed! It's because you didn't listen to me!"

"Listening to you takes too long!" Marcus shouted.

Thomas and Marcus continue to argue with each other while Yoshino and Luke just sighed.

Few hours later, in the even... Luke was walking towards home after a hard day work.

At nighttime, near a bank... Two people, a man and a teenage boy, was trying to get the back door open with a strange device. It beeps.

The man smirks, "Okay, it's good."

"Did you really bypass the security just by doing that?" The teenage boy asked.

"Yeah, it's fine. Let's get this over with!" said the man.

"Okay! I'll get this door open real quick!" The boy pulled some tools to open the door.

The two guys were going to steal some money and jewels.

Inside of the bank... They were near a big safe.

The boy spoke, "That was easy. We didn't even need to break a sweat." He looked at his partener. "Where'd you get that thing?"

The man was using that device to unlock the safe's code. "I ordered it from the internet. Just watch!" The device found the code. "Did it!"

"Awesome!" The boy began to open the big door.

"This thing cost me a fortune, so I'm taking back my losses!"

"We won't just be taking back losses, we'll be filthy rich!" The boy turned the door handle and open it, slowly.

Then man chuckles, "You're right."

"Let's hurry and snatch 'em all!" The boy went inside of the safe.

"Slow down!" The man told the boy.

The boy drops his backpack on middle of the floor and opens the drawers to take out the jewels. "Awesome! There's so many jewels! This is amazing!"

"Don't lay a hand on anything but the cash." The man didn't saw the backpack, tripped over it, dropped the device and the device went hay-wired.

Then the door started to close.

"The door!" The boy shouted, but it was too late, the door shut close and the guys were trapped inside. "What are we gonna do, boss?"

"I told you not to leave the bag on the floor!" The man shouted at boy.

Then a Digital gate a appear on the floor. A purple mole-like creature with a drill as nose came out.

"What is that?" The boy asked.

"D-Don't come any closer!" The man stuttered.

"There's no way it can understand you." said the boy.

"I understand." The mole spoke.

"You can speak?" The boy asked with amazed.

"Yes..." The mole nodded.

"T-Then, can you make a hole with that drill of yours?" The man asked.

Then mole's drill nose began to spinned, "Hole I can make!" and began to drill a big hole on the door. The mole went through the hole with the two guys behind him.

[The next night] Meanwhile at DATS...

After the robbers and the mole creature left the bank, the DATS members, except Marcus and Agumon, found another Digimon, at the same bank.

"A vault room in Medaka Bank has been broken into." said Miki.

"It's showing strong signs of a Digimon response." Megumi spoke.

Then Yoshino groaned, "They've made a large mess."

"As I thought, the numbers of Digimon coming forth are increasing." said Commander Sampson.

Then two screens appear, showing the robber scene at the bank.

"This is a digital device found at the scene of the crime." Miki explained.

"This device showed a faint responses of a Digimon reaction." Megumi spoke.

Then Thomas explains, "I think while they were hacking the bank's security system, a gate to the Digital World opened up by pure coincidence."

"A Digimon appeared before the bank thieves...?" Yoshino wondered.

Then Luke spoke, "If it cooperated with those guys..."

"Things will become bothersome." Gabumon added.

Few minutes later...

Megumi spoke, "We've found a match for the Digimon among the collected data."

A picture of the mole Digmon appears on screen.

Gabumon spoke, "That's Drimogemon, a champion level and data type. It's a Beast Digimon. It's looks like a giant mole with a drill at the end of its nose. They are known to live underground. Drimogemon are great diggers. It's attacks are Iron Drill Spin and Mole's Claw."

Then the door slide open. It was Marcus and Agumon.

"A Digimon's here?!" said Marcus.

Then Luke says to Marcus, "What were you doing, Marcus?"

"You're late!" Yoshino spoke.

"It's late at night, y'know!" Marcus responded. "I had trouble fooling my mom and getting out of house. Anyway, is our guy tonight a strong one?"

Then Thomas spoke, "If you were that worried about your mother, you should have stayed at home."

"What?" Marcus growled.

"Since you've decided to become a DATS member, you should understand the importance of our missions. It's our job to maintain the peace between this world and the Digital World." Thomas continued.

"So what?" Marcus spoke.

"You lack awareness that you're a DATS member." Thomas sighed.

Then Marcus snarls, "Idiot, don't talk down to me...!" Marcus was about to fight Thomas, but stopped him.

"Stop it, Marcus! Cut it out!"

Then Yoshino said, "What Thomas says is reasonable! All you seem to ever think about is picking fights with Digimon..."

Marcus sat down on the chair, "I just have to defeat 'em." Then started to type on one of the computers. However...

|Warning! Illegal Access!|

The computer's alarm went off.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Thomas shouted.

"W-Wait...!" Yoshino cried.

"Darn it! What's going here?!" Marcus shouted while trying to find the right and push each ones.

"Boss..." Agumon muttered.

Then Marcus yelled out and hit the computer counter. The alarm stopped. "Whew, it stopped."

"I don't believe it." Yoshino went towards Marcus. "What have you done?! Our investigation records for tonight are all erased!"

"Eh?!" with a worry look on Marcus's face.

"'Eh?' isn't helping, pal!" Gabumon growled.

Then Thomas spoke, "Don't worry. I thought this might happen..." He held up a memory card device. "...so I made a back-up."

Then Luke sighs, "Thank goodness."

"I'd expect nothing less of you." Yoshino smiled.

"We do have an IDIOT wandering around..."

Marcus growled with annoy.

Then another alarm with off.

"There's a Digimon reaction at Gate A-88!" said Megumi.

"It's moving at 60 kph!" said Miki. "It's reaching District B and is now heading towards District E!"

"Okay!" said Commander Sampson. "Head out!"

On the streets, that night...

Yoshino, Luke, Marcus, Thomas and Digimon partners drove towards scene of where Drimogemon is.

"The Digimon has entered District D!"

"Roger!" Yoshino answered while driving.

Thomas was the next seat, Cleo and Marcus was in the back...with Agumon. The Dgimons were in the Digivices.

"Finally, we get some action!" said Marcus.

"I'm itching to fight! I'll beat him up this time!" Agumon spoke.

Then Thomas said, "Enough of this nonsense."

"What?" Marcus groaned with annoy.

"Keep him in the Digivice!" Thomas agrued. "It's tight in here."

"I hate being inside of that Digivice!" Agumon explianed.

"Having one annoyance is more than enough already." Thomas mumbled.

Marcus growled, "What was that, you...!"

"Cut it out!" Yoshino spoke out.

Then Luke says, "We're in the middle of a mission. Aren't you guys a team?"

"I don't approve of it!" Both Marcus and Thomas shouted.

Then Gabumon spoke, "Geez! That's the only thing they agree on..."

"The Digimon has stopped moving at District E-06!"

The car speed up towards the area.

Meanwhile at a bank called ATM...

The robbers and the mole Digimon got to steal some money.

"Make a hole!" said Drimogemon.

"Go, we're counting on you!" The boss robber spoke.

"X-Mark the spot!" The boy said.

"Mark!" Drimogemon drilled through the wall for a few moments and then money came spilling out.

"Okay! Stop!" The boss commanded.

"Stop?" Drimogemon stopped.

The two robbers got ready to get the money until the car of DATS drove in and shine light of the robbers and Drimogemon.

Yoshino came out, "Don't try resist!"

Then Thomas came out, "We'll be recovering that Digimon!"

Luke came with Marcus and Agumon, howerver both of the fighters tries to get out first at the same time.

"Boss, hurry and get out!"

"Wait! Stop pushing!"

Luke sighed, "...Some fighters..."

"Who are these guys?" The boss spoke.

"I don't think they're cops." The boy replied.

"So you're Drimogemon." Yoshino stare at the mole Digimon.

"Gaomon, Realize!"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Lalamon, Realize!"

"Lalamon!"

"Gabumon Realize!"

"Hy Ya!"

Then the boy shouted, "There's more of them!"

"Run!" The boss shouted and pulled Drimogemon to the van with the boy ahead of them. They went inside and the boss open his door.

"Stop! There's no use running!" Gaomon shouted while running after the robbers.

The van drove off, but then Agumon stood in the way.

"What are you doing?!" Luke cried.

The van was closer in on Agumon, then the lizard Digimon stopped the van and the van was only moving a few inches at a time.

Then Marcus went over to help Agumon, "Nice going! Don't let 'em escape!" Marcus and Agumon tried to push the van back.

"What the heck are you doing?! Move!" The boss robber shouted.

"Stop, it's dangerous!" Luke cried.

"That doesn't stop him, Luke!" The reptile Digimon spoke. "Stay here!"

"What are you gonna do?!" Luke asked

"I'm gonna help them..." Gabumon flew towards the van, landed between Marcus and Agumon and help them to push back the van.

The van slowly started to stop.

"You're roadkill!" The boss screamed.

/My friends need me.../ Drimogemon thought and then something happen...

Drimogemon had purple aura on him and began to grow while still in the van.

"He's getting bigger!" said Marcus. He, Agumon and Gabumon stopped what they were doing when they notice that the mole Digimon is getting bigger.

Drimogemon grew out through the van. The mole Digimon stop growing and was now huge. Drimogemon snarled at Marcus and the two Digimons.

"It's huge!" Agumon cried.

Marcus chuckles, "Looks like it's worth fighting now!"

"Drimogemon, prepare yourself!" Agumon shouted.

Drimogemon growls and uses his attack, "Mole's Claw!" he tries slash Marcus and Agumon, but they jump out of the way while Gabumon ran out of way and he hits the ground instead.

"Now this is fun! Wanna fight?!" Marcus shouted.

"He can move at high speeds underground." Thomas spoke while looking at his laptop. "What strategy is there to prevent him from using his ability...?"

"Marcus, get down from there!" Luke cried.

Marcus was climbing up on Drimogemon's drill nose, but the mole Digimon flinged Marcus off him.

"Boss!" Agumon cried.

Marcus fell straight into water where the boats are.

"As usual, there's no thought behind his actions." Thomas sighed. " Gaomon, he'll have nowhere to run on water. Drive him towards the boats!"

"Sir, yes sir!" Gaomon went towards the battle.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon tried to stop Drimogemon.

However, Drimogemon dodge the attack, "Mole's Claw!" and knock the lizard Digimon into the water with Marcus in it.

Then the mole Digimon turn towards Gabumon and Luke.

"Better get ready, Luke..." Gabumon stood in fight mode as Cleo nodded.

"Mole's Claw!" Drimogemon was about to slash the reptile Digimon, then she moved in a second.

The mole Digimon growled at Luke. Then Luke shouts, "Now, Gabumon!"

"Blue Blaster!" His attack hit Drimogemon from behind.

Drimogemon tries to swat Gabumon, but the reptile Digimon moved away from the mole Digimon.

Then Gaomon appears in front of Drimogemon, "I'll be your opponent this time!"

"Rolling Upper!" Gaomon jumped, spined forward and punch the drill nose.

Drimogemon cried out in shock.

"Good! Don't let him escape underground!" Thomas commanded.

"One more!" Gaomon attacked Drimogemon again.

"Drive him towards the boats!" Thomas shouted.

With Marcus and Agumon...

"Let's go ahead!" Marcus spoke.

"Okay, boss." Both Agumon and Marcus swam towards the docks.

With Thomas and Luke...

Drimogemon was about to drill into the ground.

"Stop him from trying to dig!" Thomas shouted.

"Gao Rush!" Gaomon rapidly threw many punches at the mole Digimon's face, making Drimogemon back up.

"Keep that up, and force him towards the water!" Thomas commanded.

Luke looks at Gabumon, "We better help!"

Gabumon nods at his partner, "Right, Luke!" and began to attack also. "Blue Blaster!"

His attacks causes the mole Digimon to back up more, right towards the water.

Thomas appear next to Luke, "Good, everything's going according to plan."

Gaomon and Gabumon were now in front of Drimogemon and got ready to attack again, however...

"Leave the rest to us!" It was Agumon. He and Marcus came out of the water and was behind the mole Digimon. "Now it's our turn!"

Drimogemon stares at Marcus and Agumon.

"Our fighting spirit won't be doused by water!" Marcus shouted.

"Marcus?!" Luke shouted with shock.

Then Thomas yells at Marcus, "You want to interfere with me again?!"

Agumon attacks, "Spitfire Blast!" and hit directly at Drimogemon's face.

"Nice, Agumon!" Marcus shouted.

Agumon attack again at the mole Digimon, making Drimogemon back away from the dock. Thomas notice this and yells, "Stop! Fight him above water!"

"Shut up!" Marcus yelled, "It doesn't matter where a man's fight take place! As long as sparks are flying, that's where our fighting ring is!"

Drimogemon was still being hit by Agumon, walks away from the fire and back earth ground.

Then Luke shouts, "But, Marcus, if you fight above earth, he can escape underground!"

When Marcus heard that, Agumon shouts, "Boss!" and pointed towards Drimogemon.

Drimogemon was drilling into the ground and got away.

"He turned tail during a fight!" Marcus shouted and stand next to Agumon. "I don't believe that guy!"

Then Agumon smirks, "It must be because we're strong!"

"Unbelievable." Thomas sighed. "Change of plans!" He looked at his small computer. "Check rate of velocity. According to his behavioral patterns, he'll show up at point 08 in District E!"

"Huh?" Gabumon spoke.

"He means, the Digimon will appear in another area." Luke explained.

"Why didn't he just say so?!" Gabumon muttered while Luke sighed.

"Okay!" Thomas spoke to Gaomon. "We're cutting him off from the front!"

"Sir, yes sir!" Gaomon answered.

"_**D.N.A... Charge!**_" Thomas cried.

"_**Gaomon digivolve to... Gaogamon!**_"

"Let's go!" Thomas jumped on Gaogamon's back.

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Get to District E, point 08 in 03-time!" Thomas commanded.

"Okay!" Gaogamon ran off with Thomas on his back.

Luke and Gabumon just watch them go by. "Think we should follow them, Luke?" Gabumon asked.

"I guess so..." Luke spoke, then Gabumon picks up Luke, ran and disappear in a second.

"Boss! What do we do?" Agumon asked.

"Calculations aren't everything!" Marcus growled and then looked at huge hole that the mole Digimon made.

Meanwhile with Luke and Gabumon, they reappear in the air in a different place and landed on a bridge.

"Now what?" Gabumon spoke.

"I guess we've wait for the others." Luke replied.

Then the boys heard a running sound. "And here they come now." Gabumon look back and saw Gaogamon and Thomas coming their way.

They stop next to Luke and the reptile Digimon. Thomas hops off of Gaogamon, "Luke, I see you and Dalmatianmon got here before us."

"Y-yeah! But Drimogemon hasn't appear yet. However, the mole will appear right about..." she pointed to a thick wall bank. "...now!" After saying that, Drimogemon drill out from the wall and look around.

"All according to my calculations." Thomas spoke. "There's no one to drag us down now."

Gabumon suddenly shouts when she heard that, "Hey! Are you saying that we may drag you both down?!"

"Gabumon!" Luke shouted at her Digimon then turnd to Thomas. "We'll stay here while you two take care of Drimogemon."

"Right!" said Thomas then looks at his Digimon. "Take care of him before dawn breaks!"

"Okay!" Gaogamon jumps off, ran towards the mole Digimon and prepare to attack. "Dash Double Claws!" His claws glowed and slash on Drimogemon's face. Drimogemon cried in pain while Gaogamon landed on the ground, "How's that?" Drimogemon backs away from the dog Digimon and went into his hole.

"You can't escape!" Gaogamon was about to go after the mole, but then Drimogemon was push back by something.

"We're your opponents!" It was Marcus and Agumon. They somehow follow Drimogemon through the hole.

"That can't be..." Thomas was shock to see Marcus again. "That guy came through the hole he made?!" Then jumps off the bridge.

"Oh, dear!" Luke mumbled.

"This can't end well..." Gabumon spoke.

"D.N.A_**... Charge!**_"

"_**Agumon digivolve to... GeoGreymon!**_"

"I can't believe you want to drag me down again!" Thomas shouted.

"Let's get our revenge!" Marcus yelled.

"Yeah!" GeoGreymon shouted and got ready to attack Drimogemon.

Drimogemon's drill nose began to spin, "Iron Drill Spin!" and tries to hit GeoGreymon, but the dinosaur Digimon uses his front horn to push off the drill and pushes the mole Digimon on the ground, hard. Then a vortex appear in the ground.

Luke stutters as he see the vortex, "Wh-What is that?"

Gabumon gasps when he see it, "That's a... Digital Gate!"

Drimogemon crawls away from the GeoGreymon, saw the vortex and tries to get to it.

"Sir, your orders?" Gaogamon asked.

"Attack!" Thomas commanded. "Don't let him enter Digital Gate!"

"Sir, yes sir! Spiral Blow!"

"Go, GeoGreymon!" Marcus yelled.

"Mega Burst!"

Both attacks went straight to Drimogemon from both sides and impact on Drimogemon. Look like they hit the mole, but it didn't. The attacks were cancelling from each other, making an air space for Drimogemon.

"This is not good!" Luke cried.

Drimogemon saw his chance to escape and jumps into the Digital Gate. As Drimogemon went it, the gate disappears. Gaogamon and GeoGreymon stopped their attacks.

"This is bad! We let him returned to the Digital World..." said Thomas in the a worried voice.

Then Marcus shouts at Thomas, "This happened because your were butting in!"

Then Thomas couldn't take this no more, "I refuse to be in a team with you any longer!"

"Good! I'm out too!" Marcus growled.

Luke just sighed with irritate.

At dawn, everyone return to DATS building. The areas were rebuilt and the robbers' memories were gone when they met the mole Digimon.

"What? You can't be teamed up?" Commander Sampson and Thomas were talking about him and Marcus teaming up, but Sampson still tell them to stick at a team and refuse to hear anymore of this.

Then Yoshino said, "Anyway, letting Drimogemon escape is a serious matter."

"And it's even worse now that he's running wild." Kudamon pointed out.

"He may appear again someday. Keep on the lookout." Sampson commanded.

Then Gabumon spoke, "That's not the only problem."

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

Gabumon continues, "He might get other Digimon living in the Digital World to join him."

Then Thomas said, "Commander, give me the permission to use the Digital Dive!"

"What? Digital Dive?" spoke Sampson.

"You want to go to the Digital World?" Yoshino asked.

"It's possible this can still be settled!" Thomas continued. "I'll pursuit of Drimogemon and turn him back into Digi-Egg without fail!"

However, Commander Sampson said, "No. Transporting a human is inexcusable."

"He's right, Thomas." Gabumon spoke. "A human doing a Digital Dive may cause error and even if it did happen, there's a lot of danger and things in the Digital World you may not know about... You may not make it back."

But Thomas said, "But this matter cannot be left alone!"

"Stop thinking such foolishness!" Sampson spoke. "Gabumon is right, Thomas! There's no guarantee you'll come back safely. Permission denied."

At nighttime, Luke and Gabumon were getting ready to head for home. They were making sure every room was working and lock. They only left one room unlock with Yoshino and Lalamon in it.

"Whew! What a day! I could use a nap." Gabumon stretches his arms.

Then Luke spoke, quietly, "Um, Gabumon?"

"Yes, Luke?"

Luke looks down a bit, "...You seem to know a lot about the Digital World."

"Well, I was from there." Gabumon pointed. "Heck, I was also born there."

"Oh, yeah..." Luke muttered. "But, is it true what you said about the Digital World? I mean, about being dangerous and all."

Gabumon thought for a moment, "...Yeah. The Digital World is a beautiful place, however... it's also dangerous. It fill with different type of Digimons and unique places. Most are friendly, but some are deadly and evil... The Digital World is no place for humans..." Then he mumbles quietly, "...even that child is no safe from it..."

Luke couldn't hear what Gabumon said about the last part, "What?"

"N-Nothing!" Gabumon laughed, nervously. "Let's go back to your home and get some rest."

Luke look his Digimon for a moment, "...Okay." They were about leave, but then they Yoshino's voice.

"It won't open?!"

Luke stops, "That sound like Yoshino!" and ran off to see what happened with Gabumon behind him.

When they got there, Luke saw Yoshino and Lalamon outside of room that leads to the Digital World. "Lalamon, why is it locked?!" Yoshino cried.

"I don't know either!" Lalamon replied.

"Yoshino, what happened?!" Luke stopped next to Yoshino.

"The door opened from the outside, but no one was there! And we got outside of room to see who or what it was, the door close behind us!" Yoshino explained.

Luke went to controls and starts to type, fast.

"What are you doing?" Lalamon asked.

"I'm hacking into the computer to open it!" Luke answered.

"Hacking?" Yoshino spoke. "That's means your a..."

"Hacker? Yes, but only for blocking out virus and using it for good only." When Luke push the last button while he was blushing, the computer responded and got ready to open the door. "Got it!"

When Luke, Yoshino and their Digimons got inside the room, they saw a person standing inside a gate, where Digi-Eggs are to transport to the Digital World. The gate glow brightly.

"The Digital Dive..." Yoshino gasped.

The person turned digital and disappear into the gate. When the light die down, Luke and Yoshino recognize the person.

"Was that... Thomas?!" Luke gasped.


	5. Chapter 5 Digital World, Here We Come!

Chapter 5: Digital World, Here We Come!

* * *

After Luke, Yoshino and their Digimons saw that it was Thomas who did the Digital Dive..."This is the worst..." Yoshino groaned.

"Thomas is sogonna be in trouble!" Gabumon growled.

Then the door opens and the girls heard some noises..."Hey. Nobody's here, right?"

"It's fine, boss."

"Right, let's go!"

The girls looks back and saw it was Marcus and Agumon crawling inside the room, quietly or so they thought.

Both Marcus and Agumon got up, smiling. "Heh! Successful infiltration!" Marcus chuckled.

"Awesome job, boss!" Agumon smirked.

Then Gabumon spoke, "What are you two crazy heads doing?" Marcus and Agumon finally noticed that Yoshino, Cleo, Gabumon and Lalamon were watching them the whole time.

Few moments later...

"Thomas did a Digital Dive?" Then Marcus growled, "Dang it, he woke up earlier than us?"

"Earlier?" Yoshino spoke.

"Nothing, he's just talking to himself." Agumon told to Yoshino.

Then Yoshino sighs with worried, "What was he thinking? Doing a Digital Dive when it hasn't even been tested on humans... anything could have happened!" She was typing on one of the computers to search for Thomas in the Digital World.

"I hope he's okay..." Luke whispered.

The computer scans in and found something. "Got it!" Yoshino cried.

Agumon looked at the screen, "Huh? What's that?" The screen showed a small blue light, beeping.

"Thomas' Digivice signal." Yoshino answered. "I'll bring him right ba-" The screen showed the words 'DIVER:01 LOST'

"What's wrong?" Agumon asked.

"I lost him." Yoshino replied in worried voice.

Then Gabumon spoke, "Well, the Digital World does have a lot digital that will make you lose any signal."

"Oh no! Now what we're going to do?" Cleo cried.

"Well, isn't that a pity?" Marcus lay his elbow on Agumon's head and looks at Yoshino. "Yoshino... I'm gonna do a Digital Dive too."

"You're gonna what?!" Luke exclaimed.

"I was afraid Marcus was gonna say that..." Gabumon muttered.

Marcus walk towards the Digital Gate with Agumon behind. "Listen to me! It's dangerous!" Yoshino tried to explained to Marcus.

"That doesn't matter!" said Marcus. "I'm just going to settle my fight!"

"Who cares about your fight?!" Yoshino groaned. "You're just gonna make things worse!"

"Hey, it's not doing anything!" Marcus was standing inside of the Digital Gate. "How do I make this thing work?"

"He's not listening at all..." Gabumon muttered.

"Don't look at me." Yoshino walks away, "Just give up."

"Hey!" Marcus cried. "Gah, at this rate..." Luke and Gabumon just watch Marcus and Agumon trying to get the Digital Gate to work.

Then Cleo spoke to Yoshino, "Uh, Yoshino? You better looks at this!" Marcus starts to stomps on the gate.

"Hey, stop that!" Yoshino shouted. "You'll break it!"

"No way!" Marcus growled. "You think I'll just sit back while that guy gets all the action?" He keeps stomping.

"Marcus, stop it!" Luke cried.

Yoshino grabs Marcus and tries to pull him away from the gate, however Marcus won't take no for answer, "No way in heck! Gah, work, work!"

Then Agumon started shake the gate, "Boss, I'll do it too!"

Then Luke yells, "Enough already!" everyone stopped what they were doing. "...Alright, Marcus! You can go!"

"What?! Luke, you're agreeing this?" Yoshino cried.

"...Yes. If you don't help, we will never bring back Thomas."

Yoshino sighed with defeated, "Fine!"

"Wait a minute!" shouted the winged Digimon, "How do we know these guys will make back? They don't know anything about the Digital World."

Luke smiled a bit, "Well, for one thing... I'm going with them."

"What?!"

"And how are you going to make sure that you and these guys will be okay with no one to guide you?" Gabumon asked.

"You can make sure of that, Gabumon ." Luke replied. "You're gonna guide us through the Digital World."

Then Gabumon screamed, "WHAT?! ABSOLUTE NOT!"

"Why not?!" Luke cried. "You're the only one who knows about the Digital World more than anyone else here!"

"...Maybe, but there are some things I don't know about." Gabumon muttered.

"Please?! Thomas could be in trouble!" Luke begged.

Gabumon thought for awhile, "I guess it's okay, as long as just find Thomas and get out of there before anything other Digimon recognize me." Gabumon sighed, "Alright, but let's make this quick!"

"Alright!" Marcus cried.

"Thank you, Gabumon!" Luke smiled.

Few moments later...Yoshino and Lalamon got ready to start a Digital Dive with Marcus, Luke, Gabumon and Agumon in the Digital Gate.

"Yoshino, you sure?" Lalamon asked.

"Letting him have his way is better than having a broken machine and Thomas being unable to come back..." Yoshino types in the computer. Then she looks up at Marcus, "Listen... I'm sending you and Luke to where we lost Thomas, so bring him back, OK?"

Luke nodded, "Right!, Whatever, just do it!" said Marcus.

Luke hit Marcus on the arm, "Marcus!" Marcus rubbed his arm.

Yoshino continued, "I can't you when both of you get to the other side."

"Like I even need help." Marcus muttered. Then Luke hit Marcus again. "Ow! Okay, I'm sorry!"

"Fine." Yoshino sighed. "Well, just remember this. Return to where you entered by 0500, and then I'll bring you all back."

Marcus set the time on his Digivice, "Bah, it's like having a curfew again."

"Transfer preparations at 38%." said Lalamon.

"Digital Harmonizer aligning." Yoshino looks at the screen. "Security opening!"

"Boss, I'm kinda scared..." Agumon whined.

"Don't start whining now." Marcus spoke.

"Digital Gate Open!" The digital particles appears above them.

"5 seconds to transfer... 4..."

"You sure this is OK?" Agumon asked while particles swirl around them, fast.

"3..."

"You think I know?" Marcus replied.

"2...1..."

"Begin transfer!" Yoshino shouted, the gate glows brightly, Marcus, Luke and the Digimons broke into particles, went deep into the gate and disappears.

"It's up you two now." Yoshino thought.

Marcus, Luke and the Digimons were floating through a black space with numbers and went fast towards a light that leads to the Digital World...

Marcus, Luke and their Digimons finally made it to the Digital World...

"This is the Digital World?" Marcus spoke. "Cool... The sky and the ground are upside-down!"

Then Agumon appear next to him, who's also upside-down, "Boss? You're the one who's upside-down!"

Marcus finally realizes he's laying on his head upside-down, "Ah, I see." He gets up and looks around him.

He and Agumon were no longer in the Human World or the DATS. They were now standing a wide open space with some trees and bushes.

"This is Digital the World?" Marcus looked around with wonder.

"It's my first time seeing it too..." Agumon spoke.

"Eh? But you're a Digimon, aren't?" said Marcus.

Agumon replies, "Yeah, but I've been in DATS all my life."

Then Marcus notices neither Luke or Gabumon are with them, "Where's Luke?! And Gabumon?!"

Then they hear a sound from behind them, "...Boo!"

"AAAAH!" Marcus and Agumon jumped in air in fright and look behind them. It was Luke and Gabumon, laughing like crazy.

"What did you do that for?!" Marcus shouted.

Luke smiles, "...I wanted to see the look on your face."

Marcus sighed, "Where were you two?"

"We were only about three or five yards away you fighters..." Gabumon responded.

Marcus groaned and then look at a bush. He pick a leaf off of it and examined it closely, "Hey, Gabumon!"

"What?" Gabumon was with Agumon, who looking at a river.

"It's not all that different from our world." Marcus continued.

"Oh no? Then come here and look at this!" Gabumon called.

Marcus and Luke went to where their Digimons are. "What blocky river..." said Agumon while still looking at the river.

Both Luke and Marcus looked closely and notice the river have tiny block like digital. "Ahh... I get it. Everything here is digital." Luke spoke.

Then Agumon said, "Boss!" Agumon pointed to the sky and everyone saw three flying dragons. "They're here too!"

"They're flying!" said Marcus.

"They're Airdramons. Airdramon is a large dragon Digimon that flies through the air with his giant red wings. He can summon storms by roaring and can start tornadoes by flapping his wings. It is said this Digimon is close to God, because he has a wise personality even though he goes into a rage sometimes. He's Vaccine. His face is covered with a skull helmet to protect itself from enemy attack and even though Airdramon is only a Champion, it shows no fear in attacking. Those attacks are Spinning Needle, Dark Twister and Wing Cutter." Gabumon told them.

Then Agumon saw fuzzy things with a horn on each heads, "And them!"

"They're bouncing!" said Marcus.

"Those are Tsunomons. Tsunomon are round with a sharp metallic horn on their heads. They have orange fur and red eyes. They're data and In-Training. The only attack they know are Bubble Blow, also my in training form." Said Gabumon.

"Was that what you were like before?" Asked Luke.

"Yes Luke." Said Gabumon

Then Agumon saw some pink plants with blue leaves on top, "And them!"

"They're walking!" Marcus smiled.

"They're Yokomons. Yokomon are plant like 're In-Training and data like Tsunomons and has the same attack."

Agumon chuckles, "Ha, ha! Really interesting, isn't it, boss?"

However, Marcus said, "Hey, we're not here for sightseeing." Marcus walk ahead with Agumon and girls behind." Let's get going!"

"Where to, Marcus?" Luke asked.

"We're looking for that mole thing." Marcus answered. "If we keep walking, we should come across a clue or a trail."

"What about Thomas?" said Agumon.

"Leave him, he'll figure something out on his own." Marcus replied.

"Yeah!" Agumon agreed.

However, Cleo didn't agreed with this at all, "Marcus Damon! I can't believe you!" She stops right in front of him. "We're suppose to be looking for Thomas and Gaomon, not looking for a fight with Drimogemon!"

"Oh, come on!" Marcus humphed. "He got himself in trouble for this, so he get himself out."

"It doesn't matter! He could be in danger!" Cleo growled. "We could at least look for him first."

"...No." Marcus grumbled.

Before Luke could blow, Gabumon spoke out, "Let just found Drimogemon!"

"Why?!" Cleo asked her partner.

"Because, Thomas is also looking for Drimogemon, right?" Everyone else nodded. "So, if we find the mole, we'll find Thomas." She looked at Cleo and then at Marcus, "Deal?"

"Umm... Deal." Luke nodded.

"...Okay, as long as I get to fight with mole thing..." Marcus groaned and then mumbled, "...and that idiot stay out of my way!"

Then Luke smacks on Marcus' arm, "Marcus!"

Few minutes later...

Marcus, Luke and their partner Digimons were now walking on sand with long rocks sticking out and strange, green & red objects floating the sky, over them.

"It's huge!" Agumon said in awed.

Then Marcus notices a coliseum, made of crystals, "Hey, Gabumon! What's that?" The winged Digimon look at his direction.

"It's glittering..." said Luke.

"Oh, that?" Gabumon spoke. "That just a coliseum for each strong Digimons to fight. To see who's the stronger and the best." Then she heard Agumon groaning and wooing then notice that Agumon is looking at flower with computer screens and speedy numbers on it.

"Agumon! Don't look at that!" Gabumon shouted. "They'll make you dizzy..."

"T-Too...l-late." Agumon was now dizzy.

Few hours later...

They all look high and low for Drimogemon and Thomas, but there was no sign of any of them. They were now walking up the mountains. The mountains has big pieces of metal chips in them.

"All the stuff here is pretty random..." said Marcus.

Then Agumon spoke, "But it feels kinda nostalgic!"

"Do you even know what that nostalgic means?" Gabumon asked.

Suddenly, Gabumon and Agumon stopped walking and Marcus and Luke notices this.

"Hm? Guys, what's wrong?" Cleo asked and started to walk towards the Digimon.

However, Gabumon said, "Don't move, Luke!"

"Why? Something wrong?" Marcus asked.

"Boss, something's coming." Agumon spoke.

After Agumon said that, the mountain began to shake. Then just right above them, pieces of rocks and dirt exploded out and reveal the same Drimogemon.

"I-It's Drimogemon!" Luke stuttered while looking up.

"He came right to us!" Marcus smirked.

Drimogemon came down to them, then the ground head first, leaving only his legs and bottom sticking out in front of them. Then the mole digs away in hole he made. The tamers and Digimons just stood there in shock.

Then Luke spoke, "Wh-What just happened?"

"He got away." said Agumon.

Then Marcus went after the mole, "Hey, you, hold up!" and jumps into the hole with Agumon behind.

"Marcus, wait for us!" Luke cried and went after Marcus and Agumon with Gabumon behind him.

Back at the DATS...

Yoshino lost Marcus and Luke's Digivice signal from the Digital World.

"Both Marcus and Luke's signal are gone too..." Yoshino sighed.

"This really is the worst..." Lalamon cried.

Unknown to them, the door slid open and someone came inside, watching Yoshino and Lalamon at the computers.

"Try to expand the search limits!" Lalamon cried.

Yoshino began to type in, "Please, if I can only find them once at least..."

Then a familiar voice spoke, "What are you doing?"

Yoshino answers, "Searching for those-" Then Yoshino stops typing and looked to her side... It was Commander Sampson and Kudamon! "C-Commander!"

Then Kudamon spoke, "Looks like you are searching for something. But what are you searching for?"

Yoshino nervously stutters, "Um... I'm l-looking for...jewels! That's it! ...R-Right, Lalamon?"

Lalamon quietly floats away, whimpering, "Maybe it's better if I don't say anything..."

Back in the Digital World...

Marcus, Luke and the Digimons were after Drimogemon, who was still digging, fast.

"Dang it! Wait up!" Marcus growled.

Finally, Drimogemon found a place to walk. Marcus, Luke and their Digimons stopped near the end of the hole and saw a huge cave with holes and digital pieces of dirt of walls.

"This must be where he lives..." Gabumon muttered.

"Doesn't matter! Let's go, Agumon!" Marcus jumps after the mole Digimon with Agumon by his side.

"Oh, dear..." Luke sighed.

"Here we go again..." Gabumon sighed and they went after them.

Drimogemon notice them from behind.

"Take him down with one hit!" Marcus shouted. However, Drimogemon digs away again. "What?" Marcus, Agumon, Luke and Gabumon stops near the hole. "He dug away again!"

Then Drimogemon pops out of behind then, but went back down. Then he pops out of the side of them and went back in again. Then again and again.

"Someone please get me a huge hammer! It's like playing Wack-O-Mole!" Luke cried while looking where Drimogemon keeps popping at and the other did the same.

Then Marcus had enough of this, "Stay still, will you!" Marcus turned and the mole standing in front of him. Then Drimogemon smiled, wickedly.

Then Gabumon notice why Drimogemon was popping out before, "We have to get outta here!"

"Huh?! Why?!" Marcus cried.

Then the mole Digimon began banged on the ground like a drum and ground began to crack under Luke, Marcus and their Digimon.

"B-Boss! I'm scared!" Agumon cried.

"Idiot, don't get scared over something like this!" Marcus yelled.

Suddenly, the ground broke into long, deep, huge crack. Everyone screamed and fell towards their doom while Drimogemon look down the huge crack that the tamers and the Digimons fell in and chuckled...

After Drimogemon made Marcus, Luke, Agumon and Gabumon fell in the deep crack, Gabumon quickly grabbed Luke and began to climb slowly towards the next ground basement while Marcus and Agumon continue to fall until they hit rock bottom, hard. Luckily, they're not hurt, kinda...

Then Gabumon lands on the ground, "Are you okay, Luke?"

Gabumon shakily nods, "Y-Yeah... but let's not do that again!" and Gabumon puts her tamer down. Then Luke heard a painful groaned from Marcus. "Marcus! Agumon!" She went towards them.

Marcus was sitting on his butt, rubbing his head while Agumon was on his chin. "Are you two alright?" Luke asked.

"Y-Yeah." Marcus replied.

"We're pretty tough, Cleo." Agumon spoke.

"...On what planet?" Gabumon muttered.

Then everyone heard a familiar voice, "Luke, Gabumon and... you two!" It was Thomas and Gaomon.

Few seconds later...

Gaomon was picking some small boulders from a pile while Thomas was talking to Luke, Marcus and their Digimons.

"So, you all were caught in cave-in too?" said Thomas.

Then Marcus smirks, "Aha, so the same happened to you?" Then both he, Agumon and even Gabumon started to laughed at Thomas falling for Drimogemon's trick.

"Ha! That's what you get for not thinking ahead, genius!" Gabumon chuckled while Thomas blushed with embarrassment.

Suddenly, Luke shouts, "Will you three stop laughing?!"

"Oh, come on, Luke! You gotta admit, Thomas, a genius guy, felling for the oldest trick in the book." said Marcus while still smiling. Luke just groaned.

Then Gaomon spoke, "Sir! We can get out this way!" It seem that Gaomon was trying to find a way out from the pile of rock and found it.

"Really? Well done!" Thomas praised Gaomon. Thomas began to walk towards the opening, but he grunted in pain and stopped.

Luke looked at Thomas' legs and saw blood on his left leg. Luke gasps, "Thomas, you're bleeding!"

"You must have got injured from the fall." Gabumon said to Thomas.

"This barely counts as an injury." Thomas grunted in pain.

Then, out of the blue, Marcus went to Thomas' side, grabs to the left to help support Thomas, "Here."

Thomas begins to argue, "Stop that. I don't need you to-"

"For a man..." Marcus spoke. "For a man, there's more important things than stubbornness!"

"You're making me cry, boss..." Agumon grabbed something white and blow on it. However, that white thing was one of Marcus's shirt.

"Hey! Hey! Heeey!" Marcus screeched and then he yank back his shirt from Agumon. "This is a shirt, not a tissue!"

"...S-Sorry..." Agumon whimpered while Marcus wipe the snot off from his shirt.

"We need to get outta here first." Marcus spoke. "Then we can think about other things!" Marcus, with Thomas by his side, led the way with Luke and the Digimons behind.

They all went through the maze of Drimogemon's home. They went over a big pipe, took different tunnel ways and walk for about... hours.

"What the heck is this?!" Marcus shouted with irritated.

Gabumon explained, "This is Drimogemon's den. All of these caves have made it into a natural labyrinth."

"You mean, like a underground maze or dungeon?" Luke asked.

Gabumon responds, "Yep."

Few minutes later...

Marcus asked, "Hey, why didn't you evolve Gaomon and break out together?"

"If I could, I would have." Thomas replied.

"What d'you mean?" Marcus wondered.

Then Thomas spoke to his Digimon, "Gaomon."

"Yes." Gaomon responded and then he punched the wall of the tunnels making the tunnels shook a bit.

"I see, because there are so many caves here, it's unstable." said Cleo. "If either of our Digimon digivolve, there'll be another cave-in."

"Ah... I see." Marcus spoke.

Then everyone stop walking 'cause there was another fork. "Another fork?" Marcus mumbled. "That way!" Marcus points to the left.

But, Thomas points to the right, "No, this way."

"Why?" Marcus asked.

Thomas spoke, "Don't put me in the same boat as you. If we go ahead randomly, we'll never get out of here."

"But why?" Marcus asked again.

"Look at that." Thomas points towards the ground that leads towards the left cave. It was a silver coin. "A coin I dropped. That means we've gone that way before."

Marcus was amazed, "Hey, you're really are smart!"

"Like I said, don't put me in the same boat as you." Thomas replied then Marcus frowned at Thomas.

Then Luke giggled, quietly when Thomas said that.

"Beside from that..." Gabumon walk towards the right cave. "I can feel air coming this way."

"How can you feel that?" Luke asked.

"My wings are very sensitive, so I can feel a sight breeze." Gabumon replied.

Then Agumon spoke while panting, "That's cool Gabumon, but... When are we gonna get outta here?"

"Don't worry!" Marcus smirked. "Keep up your spirit we'll do it!"

"Spirit has nothing to do with it..." Thomas spoke. "...but we are heading up."

Marcus frowns at Thomas, "You're really unbearable."

Thomas looks at Marcus, "You too."

"Oh, bother." Luke thought.

Few more minutes later...

Luke , Marcus, Thomas and their Digimons kept walking until they stopped near a edge of a cliff. "We can't get down from here!" Marcus and Agumon look down, they were very high up.

Luke look down over the cliff on his hands and knees, "God, I hate heights..." He muttered.

"No choice, let's go back." Thomas began to walk, but forgot about his hurt leg. Luckily, Gaomon is by his side.

"I spy Drimogemon!" Gabumon cried.

"What?!" Marcus cried.

On the ground, Drimogemon walks from a big cave and starts to walk under the tamers and Digimons.

"This is a one-in-million chance!" Marcus saw Drimogemon. "Let's go Agumon!"

Then Luke exclaims, "Are you crazy?! Have you forgotten about the caves being unstable?"

"Then we'll just have to fight without digivolving!" said Marcus.

"Think about what you're saying." Thomas spoke. "He's advantage here. Without digivolving, we can't win."

"Then what do we do?" Marcus asked.

"Let him go past." Thomas replied. "We have to head for the surface first."

However, Marcus wasn't gonna have it happen, "Not a chance!" He grabbed Thomas. "I'm not gonna run or hide! A man will fight no matter where it is!" He said.

"What do you plan to do?!" Luke said.

"Agumon, Gabumon, Gaomon, come on! Let's get going" Suddenly, Marcus jumps with Thomas and Luke by his side fell towards Drimogemon.

Marcus just screamed with excitement while Thomas screamed with shock and Luke screamed loudly with fear.

The Digimons jumps after them.

"Boss!" Agumon falls head first.

"Thomas!" Gaomon falls with his feet-paws first.

"Luke!" Said Gabumon as he just head down first.

Everyone landed on Drimogemon, except Agumon, who landed on Gabumon back.

"Oof! Get off me!" Gabumon grunted.

"Grab onto its fur and don't let go!" Marcus told Thomas and Cleo and began climb towards Drimogemon's. Then the mole stops walking and notice that Marcus is on his head.

"Yo." Marcus smiled at Drimogemon. Then Drimogemon threw his head back up and roars out with anger. Everyone holds on tight to Drimogemon's fur while the mole tries to get them off. "You think you can knock me off?" Marcus shouted.

"Iron Drill Spin!" Drimogemon growled as his drill nose spins.

"His drill!" Gaomon cried.

Then Thomas said, "He's going to make a cave?"

Drimogemon began to run straight ahead. But then Marcus grabbed his fur, "Hey, not that way!" and pulled to the right, making the mole going right and drilling a hole. Everyone still hang on tight to Drimogemon as he keeps digging until everyone, and Drimogemon, was out in the opening top ground.

"You did it, we surfaced!" Agumon cried.

"Yeah." Both Gaomon and Gabumon spoke.

"He... planned all of this from the start? No." Thomas thought. He couldn't believe what just happened.

Then Gaomon shouted, "Sir! We should jump off now!"

"Are you crazy?! We'll get killed if we do!" Gabumon yelled at Gaomon.

"Hang on!" Marcus shouted and then Drimogemon began run, fast. "This way, mole!" Marcus made Drimogemon go to the left. "Yahoo! Just like a rodeo!"

"Where do you plan to go?" Thomas asked.

Marcus answered, "Aren't you the one who said to look for a good battleground?"

Then Agumon see something ahead, "Ah! That!" It was crystal coliseum that they saw before.

"Yeah! That kinda place!" Marcus shouted.

Drimogemon jumps into the coliseum and completely stops in the middle on the crystal-like floor.

"Of course. In here, Drimogemon can't dig away!" said Thomas.

Then Marcus raises his fist, "All that's left is to beat him!" and hits Drimogemon on the head with his might, making his D.N.A appears. Then Marcus jumps off of Drimogemon, "Let's go Agumon!"

Agumon jumps off too, "At last!"

"D.N.A, Charge!"

"_**Agumon **digivolve to... **GeoGreymon**!_"

"He amaze me sometimes." Cleo thought as his D.N.A appears too and jumps off. "Ready, Gabumon?"

Gabumon jumped off of the mole Digimon, "I was born ready!"

"D.N.A, Charge!"

"_**Gabumon! **digivolve to... **Garurumon**!_"

Then both Thomas and Gaomon jumps off too, "Let's go too!" Thomas told Gaomon.

"Sir, yes sir!"

"D.N.A, Charge!"

"_**Gaomon **digivolve to... **Gaogamon**!_"

"Get that mole!" Marcus growled while GeoGreymon roars out and gets ready to fight.

However, Thomas spoke, "Wait!"

"What now?" Marcus asked.

"Something's wrong with him." Thomas was right, something is wrong with Drimogemon, the mole was shaking and groaning.

"What's going on?" Marcus wondered.

Then Garurumon gasps, "He's digivolving!"

"WHAT?!"

"_**Drimogemon **digivolve to... **Digmon**!_"

"That's Digmon. He's far more powerful, and has a higher mobility than Drimogemon. He's an Armor Digimon. An insectoid Digimon. Vaccine type. His attacks are Gold Rush and Rock Cracking."

Then Marcus began to run towards Digmon, "It just got way more interesting!" and tried to punch Digmon, but Digmon swat Marcus back.

"Marcus!" Cleo cried as she ran over to him.

GeoGreymon attacks, "Mega Flame!" and made a direct hit on Digmon.

"Did he do it?" Marcus looks back. However, Digimon was unharmed, not even a scratch.

"Spiral Blow!" Gaogomon's attack tried to hit Digmon, but Digmon jump out of way and into air, right above Gaogamon.

"Gold Rush!" The drills came off of Digmon and made a direct on Gaogamon while in the air.

"That's it!" Garurumon flew towards Digmon, "Howling Blaster!" and his beam almost hits Digmon, but Digmon jumps of from the ceiling, went towards Garurumon and swat him in the face, making Garurumon fall towards GeoGreymon and collided into him, making them hit the ground.

Marcus growls, "That's how you wanna play it?"

"Hey, do you both remember the last fight?" Thomas asked.

"The last one?" said Marcus.

"Gaogamon and GeoGreymon's attacks clashed and cancelled each other out." Thomas explained. "But what if the opposite happened?"

"What'd happen?" Cleo asked.

"Let's find out!" Thomas replies then looks at Marcus, "Isn't that your style?"

"Now you're getting it!" Marcus smirked.

"Gaogagmon! GeoGreymon! Garurumon! Come back!" The Digimon went to their partners while Digmon landed on a big crystal.

"The timing has to be perfect!" said Marcus.

"At the signal, three of you attack. Got it?" said Thomas.

"...You mean two of them, genius..." Garurumon spoke.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Luke asked.

"I'll go ahead towards Digmon while GeoGreymon and Gaogamon's attacks hit me..." Garurumon replied.

Thomas gasps, "What?! But it could-!"

"Just do it!" Garurumon growled then everyone else just nodded to each other and got ready.

Suddenly, a piece crystal fell off the big crystal. Just as soon as it hit the ground, both Digmon and Garurumon headed towards each other in full speed.

"Now!" Both Marcus and Thomas shouted.

"Mega Flame!" Said GeoGreymon.

"Spiral Blow!" Said Gaogamon.

As soon as the attacks hit Garurumon , something amazing happens... her three tails stick out, began to glow bright in blue and orange, "Slamming, attack!" then the two attacks, along with Garurumon's, fuse as one, making a fire tornado towards Digmon.

"Amazing! A flaming tornado!" Marcus shouted.

The fire tornado hits Digmon, full blast, destroying Digmon and turn him into a DigiEgg. The attacks disappears and Garurumon landed the ground with no scratch on him at all.

"Whoo! We did it! Showed him!" Marcus cheered. "Did you guys see that?!" Then he laughed with joy while Luke and Thomas sighed with happiness.

Few minutes later...

Everyone walked through the field. Thomas asked Marcus that did he planned to use Drimogemon to dig out that maze, but Marcus just smiled and told Thomas that it was his spirit and laughed.

Then Thomas puts his fist towards Marcus. Marcus stare at for while, but then smile and hits Thomas with his. Cleo smiles at this 'cause she knows that Marcus and Thomas are now getting along.

Then Agumon spoke, "Looks like boss got himself another follower just me and Luke."

"Thomas is no follower!" said Gaomon.

"Same goes for Luke!" Gabumon growled.

At DATS...

Thomas, Marcus, Luke and their Digimons made it back, but got scolded by Commander Samspon and Kudamon for disobeying the rules along with Yoshino and Lalamon. However, Commander did praise Thomas, Luke and Marcus for making it back home, safe.


	6. Chapter 6: The Ultimate Team No More?

Chapter 6: The Ultimate Team No More?

* * *

Few nights later...

Another Digimon appears near oil or gas tanks. It was huge yellow-tan tortoise with hard-rock spikes on his back.

"Tortomon is a Reptile Digimon that resembles a jagged tortoise. He is called the Roaring Digimon due to his bellow sounding much like a lion's. Tortomon can withdraw into his heavy, hard shell for protection. He's Champion level and Vaccine. His attacks are Strong Carapace, Ground Dash and Spinning Attack!"

Marcus and Luke were chase by Tortomon while Agumon and Gabumon were running on top of a roof, jumps in air and starts to attack Tortomon from the air.

"Pepper Breath!"

"Blue Blaster!"

Their attacks hits Tortomon's head. The Digimons lands back on the roof.

"Bull's eye!" Gabumon smiled.

"Got 'em!" Agumon cheered.

Tortomon growls at the two Digimons while Marcus smirks runs back to Tortomon, "Where d'you think you're going?" and punches the tortoise Digimon on the top of his eye.

Agumon shouts, "Here it comes! The Digisoul!"

Suddenly, Gabumon shouts, "Look out!" and runs off before Tortomon uses his tail to destroy the roof. However, Agumon didn't and hits the ground on his back.

Luke cries, "Agumon!"

Marcus lands next Luke, "Agumon, you okay?"

Agumon shook his head a bit, "Yeah, I'm good!"

"Right!" said Marcus. "Let's go!"

"D.N.A. Charge!"

"_**Agumon **__digivolve to... __**GeoGreymon**__!_"

Before Tortomon could see what was going on, GeoGreymon grabs Tortomon, lifts the tortoise in air and throw him into a building.

"Mega Brust!" The attack hits Tortomon then the tortoise Digimon turns into a DigiEgg. Once Tortomon was hit by the blast, Yoshino and Thomas finally appear and saw a huge mess of some of the buildings. Yoshino just scolded Marcus and Agumon, but they didn't care. The great fighters only care about winning and being the ultimate fighters.

Luke and Gabumon were watching their teammates from top of another building.

"Luke, is this what they care about? Being the ultimate fighters?" Gabumon asked.

Luke sighs, "That and more..."

At Marcus' house, the Damon family, Luke and the Digimons were eating some dinner with rice, fried eggs and some more good things.

Marcus cries with glee, "This is great!" while eating some rice and fried eggs. "Mom, your fried eggs really are the best!"

"Yeah, yeah!" said Agumon, eating fried eggs. "Sarah, you really are a genius at making fried eggs!"

"Agumon! Don't talk with your mouth full!" Gabumon scolds Agumon.

"Sorry..." Agumon mumbled.

"Marcus! Don't eat too fast!" Luke scolds Marcus.

Marcus mutters, "Alright, alright!..."

Kirsty sighs at Marcus, "You're really pigging out..."

Suddenly, both Marcus and Agumon grabbed the last fried egg. They look at each other for a few seconds and then Agumon ate it, quick.

"Hey!" Marcus stands up. "That was the last one!"

Agumon snorts, "Heh! The early bird catches the worm!"

"What?!" Marcus growls. "It's manners for a follower to hold back!"

Gabumon whispers to Luke, "Since when?"

Luke smiles a bit then sighed.

"Look who's talking!" Agumon shouts at Marcus. "Handing over things shows off a boss generosity!"

"My point is, you eat too much!" Marcus pointed out. "Three times more than a regular freeloader!"

Agumon and Marcus keep 'barking' at each other.

"Oh my, they really know what they're talking about..." said Sarah.

Gabumon spoke, "Because they saw it on TV yesterday..."

Sarah smiles, "Still, it's amazing that they're studying while watching TV."

Kirsty groans, "Mom..."

Marcus shouts, "...You snore like a elephant!"

Agumon growls, turns his back at Marcus and says, "I'm not gonna bail you out anymore, boss!"

Marcus seem to be shock when he heard that. Agumon continues, "If I wasn't therefor you today, you would've been screwed!"

"Agumon!..." Gabumon groaned.

"What?" Marcus snarls, "Don't be so dang egotistical! You can't even digivolve without my DNA!"

Agumon gasps like his feelings were hurt.

Luke gasps, "Marcus!"

Agumon tightens his fist or claws with anger, jumps out of his chair, sneers at Marcus then yells, "I can't take this any more! I'm done being your follower!"

Both Luke and Gabumon gasped.

"I'm out too!" Marcus shouts. "We're not boss and follower any more! ...We're through!"

Luke cries softly to Dalmatianmon, "Oh no!..."

Gabumon sighs with annoys, "...Oh, dear..."

Few minutes later at DATS, Luke and Gabumon told everyone there what happened with Marcus and Agumon.

"So that's why Agumon is in there right now?" Lalamon asked Gabumon.

Gabumon nods at Lalamon, "Yep!" looks at Marcus' Digivice "He's been in there since then..." Agumon is in the Digivice while Luke holds Marcus' Digivice.

Yoshino sighs, "This is troublesome..."

"They're such children..." said Lalamon.

Luke sighs at Agumon and then looks at Marcus, who's siitting in his chair, humphs.

Luke couldn't understand why would Marcus and Agumon stop being friends when they both speak the truth about if Agumon wasn't there, Marcus would've been a goner and Agumon couldn't digivolve without Marcus' DNA.

Thomas spokes, "I'm shocked."

"Me too." Marcus replied. "I mean, can you believe Agumon?"

"You too." said Thomas. "You're arguing over something so trivial."

Then Marcus shouts, "It's not my fault!"

Luke mutters, "Uh... Actually it is..."

Agumon heard what Luke said and agrees with him, "I agree with Luke! It's all your fault, boss!"

"Shut up!" Marcus argues with Agumon, "We have nothing to do with each other, so quit cutting in!"

Luke knew Agumon would talk back, so he showed Marcus' Digivice to Marcus and Agumon shouts back, "Let's see you beat a Digimon by yourself!"

Marcus growls, "Hah! I'm more than enough for one or two Digimon!" Marcus got up and walks out the door.

Luke call out to Marcus, "Marcus wait!" Luke turns to Gabumon "Can you talk to Agumon or... something?"

Gabumon sighs as he shrugs, "I'll see what I can do..." took the Digivice and Luke went after Marcus.

Agumon humphs, "We'll see about that, boss!"

Meanwhile on the streets, the traffic were moving slowly today. Every cars and trucks were honking their horns to get the traffic moving. The traffic lights were taking too long.

A truck driver shouts, "Hey, if they're not working, screw the traffic lights!" he hits the horn.

Suddenly, a Digital vortex appears on the top of a traffic lights and a red Digimon appears, "Screw the traffic lights!"

Same time with Marcus, he was laying on a stone wall fora tree, thinking about something.

Marcus said to himself, "Hm. Now there's peace in the Damon family."

"...Are you sure about what you said?" Luke appears next to Marcus.

Marcus jumps a little from Luke popping out out nowhere then sits up, "What are you doing here?"

Luke just replies, "You didn't answer my question..."

Marcus looks at Luke for the moment, "...What question?"

Luke answers, "About you're more than enough for one or two Digimon. So, can you beat Digimon by yourself?"

"I'll do it all by myself." Marcus stands and walks off.

"Hey!" Luke calls out to him "Wait up!" and follows him.

Meanwhile with Agumon and Dalmatianmon, Miki and Megumi were trying to get Agumon out of the Digivice with food.

"Hey, hey, Agumon. Aren't you hungry?" Miki asked while holding Marcus' Digivice.

Megumi was holding a paper bag, "How about a snack?" she pulled out a burger "Look, a special triple-meat burger! you can eat as much as you want!"

However, Agumon shouted, "Shut up! Leave me alone!" Both Megumi and Miki look at each other and sighed.

Gabumon walks over to them, held out his paw or hand and asks Miki,"May I hold the Digivice?"

"Sure..." Miki handed the Digivice to Gabumon.

Then Gabumon shakes the Digivice up and down really fast and quick, same time when Agumon starts to screams, "YAAAAHH!"

Gabumon stops shaking the Digivice and growls at Agumon, "Listen, Agumon! Just because Marcus made you mad, doesn't mean you have the right to take out your anger at anyone alse here or me! Got it?!"

Agumon whines with dizzies, "G-Got it..."

"Now, say 'sorry' to Miki and Megumi!" Gabumon points to the girls.

"...Sorry..." Agumon mumbled.

Miki smiles, "It's okay, Agumon. We'll leave you alone now."

"Later, Agumon! We'll be eating some then!" Megumi said "We'll save some if you change your mind..." Her and Miki went back to their desk.

Yoshino spoke, "How'll they ever make up?"

"It's not something we can help with." said Thomas while typing on the computer.

Yoshino turns to Thomas, "But we can't let it go on like this." She looks at Gabumon "Even Gabumon and Luke are trying to get Agumon and Marcus back together again..."

Then Commander Sampson spoke, "Why they're so important to each other... That is what Luke and Gabumon are trying to show to them. However, if Marcus and Agumon don't know that, this is as far as they go." He stood up and walks away.

Meanwhile with Marcus and Luke, Marcus was playing baseball with the ball machine, trying to get rid of the anger while Luke watched. When Marcus tries to hit the last ball, he missed and falls down.

"Marcus!" Luke cried as went inside to check and see Marcus is okay. "...Are you okay?"

Marcus snaps at Luke, "I am okay! Will stop asking me that?!"

Luke winced when Marcus shouts at himself. Luke felt hurt at first and shouts back with anger, "Don't get angry at me! It's not my fault you're angry!"

"...Ah! ...Sorry..." Marcus got up. "I didn't to mean shout at you..."

Luke sighs, "Look... why don't you say you're sorry for saying that to Agumon?"

Marcus looks at Luke, "That?"

Luke explains, "When you said that Agumon can't digivolve without your D.N.A."

Marcus scoffs, "He's the one who said if he wasn't there, I be goner!"

Luke closes his eyes, "...Will it's true..." Marcus growls and walks off. "Marcus wait!" He went after him.

Same time at DATS, Gaomon and Lalamon were with Gabumon and Agumon, who is still in the Digivice.

Gaomon sips some tea and spoke, "Agumon, your actions are incomprehensible."

"You always said you hated being in the Digivice because you were alone." said Lalamon.

Gabumon smiles a bit, "That's true."while looking at Agumon.

"No way you three would understand!" said Agumon with annoy.

"That for sure." Gaomon sighed. "But that's why I'm interested."

Agumon mumbles, "Just leave me alone."

Gaomon drink some more of his tea, "Fighting with your tamer, hiding out in the Digivice... there are many things about this I can't analyze."

Gabumon stares at Gaomon with shock, "Hold up! You mean, you and Thomas never had a fight before?"

Gaomon answers, "Yes."

Gabumon waves off his paw-hand, "Impossible! Me and Luke had a fight last week ago!"

Lalamon floats down to Gabumon's level, "You had a fight with Luke?"

Gabumon nods, "Yep!"

"But you two seem to get along just fine." said Lalamon.

"Even close friends fight sometimes... It's what makes our bond stronger than ever." said Gabumon.

Gaomon got curious and asks Gabumon, "Can you tell us what was the fight about?"

Gabumon remembers what happened last week.

_[Flashback] _

_Gabumon was telling Luke to not tell his mom and dad about Gabumon._

_However, Luke said, "I have tell them, Gabumon! What if they get curious, find out that I kept a secret to them and lose their trust?"_

_"They won't know unless you do tell them!" Gabumon growled from inside the Digivice. "Besides you will tell until it's all over..."_

_Luke whines, "But I can't keep this secret from them then... They never keep secrets from me."_

_Gabumon sighs, "That's what you think, Luke..."_

_"What do you mean?" Luke asked._

_"Come on, Luke! Don't you ever wondered what really happened to your baby brother? What if your parents are lying to you?"_

_"My parents would never lie about that!" Luke cried. "They say he's dead and he is!"_

_ Gabumon rolls his eyes, "How do you know? You were at your aunt's house, remember?! Just because your parents told you, doesn't mean he's dead! You haven't seen or asked your parents how he die!"_

_Luke get mad, "How would you know?! You wouldn't there!"_

_Gabumon mutters, "I just know!"_

_"...You don't know what it's like to lose someone you loved!" Luke cried._

_Gabumon gasps then snarls, "...I did lost someone... Back at the Digital World! ...Those m-monsters came with some guns shoot at Digimons and took their data! Without the data... they can't turn back into DigiEggs! ...They took her data!" A tear slips out from her eyes "She's the nicest Digimon ever and they took away form us... Her and most Digimons were...never seen...again!"_

_Luke gasped when he heard that. How could Digimon never come back without the data they had? What kind of monsters would do that? Luke felt horrible what he said and spoke softly to his Digimon, "I-I'm so sorry... I didn't... I didn't mean to said that..."_

_Gabumon wipes his tears, "It's not your fault... I shouldn't said that about your parents..."_

_Luke smiles a bit, "Let's just about forget about what happened and not tell anyone about it..." sat on his bed._

_Dalmatianmon nods, "You got it, Luke..." _

_[Flashback End] _

Gabumon looks at Gaomon, "Nothing much... Just about me and him."

Gaomon sips his tea again, "Hmm... Never thought you would have a fight with Luke."

"Me too." Lalamon spoke. "I mean, I have them every day."

Gabumon looks at Lalamon, "Really?"

"Interesting." Gaomon said to Lalamon. "Tell us the reason why."

Lalamon explains, "Yoshino's always really lazy! She doesn't clean up her room, she doesn't fold up her laundry, she has bad sleeping habits and you will not believe who she's got a crush on and it's someone in DATS-!"

Yoshino suddenly appears behind Lalamon, squishes Lalamon's face to together, "Hey you!" pulls Lalamon's face a bit far "Don't go telling others about my private life!" and walks with her Digimon as she blushes.

Lalamon whimpers with pain, "It's hurts! It's hurts!"

After hearing that Gabumon had a fight with Luke and Lalamon with Yoshino, it makes Agumon wonder how those girls and boys ever stay friends after the fight.

Meanwhile with Luke, he went to catch up to Marcus, but then saw Marcus being surround by some other guys.

"Marcus!" Luke gasped to himself.

"What bad luck." said Marcus.

The leader, Katsumata, smirks at Marcus, "Heh! Curse the star you were born under."

However Marcus said, "I was talking about you." turns to Katsumata and growls, "I'm extremely ticked off right now!"

Back at DATS...

Gaomon and Gabumon were still with Agumon.

Gaomon tells Agumon, "If you came out of there, everything would be sorted out."

Agumon shouts, "No way I'm coming out 'til boss apologizes!"

Gaomon sighs, "Fine, stay there forever." and walks away.

Gabumon stays with Agumon and asks, "Agumon... why won't you come out of there? What did Marcus said to hurt your feelings?"

Agumon humphs, but said to the reptile Digimon, "Boss hurt my pride... When he said I couldn't digivolve without his DNA!"

Gabumon growls, "I can't believe you, Agumon!" Agumon looks at her "All because of your pride? Sheesh! What Marcus said is kinda true..."

"What?!" Agumon shouted.

"You can't digivolve without his DNA, but he can't beat those Digimons without your help! ...You both need each other help!" Gabumon stares directly at Agumon's eyes "Forget the stupid pride! Your friendship with Marcus is more important than pride and you know it!"

Agumon was about say something back at Gabumon, but realize what Gabumon said is true. However, he said, "I'm not coming 'til boss apologizes..."

Gabumon shrugs, "Okay..." and stay with Agumon for a while.

Back with Marcus and Luke, Marcus beat up all Katsumata and his men in minutes.

Luke just stood there with amazement.

Marcus pants at Katsumata, "What's wrong? Done already?" and walks off.

"Marcus! Wait up!" Luke went after him. "Marcus... don't let your pride get in the way of everything."

Marcus said nothing.

Luke sighs while to trying to keep up, "Being the Ultimate fighter doesn't mean to be the strongest and all that stuff... You need to fight for what's so important to you!"

Marcus keeps walking, but slowly this time, so Luke can walk next to him.

"Your friendship is more important than your pride, Marcus... You need Agumon more as Agumon needs you!" Luke continues "...I'm sure that's what your dad taught ya..."

Marcus knew Luke is right, but won't accept it yet.

"Young one! Have your troubles ended?" Both Marcus and Luke look back and saw the old man who gave the Digivices before.

"The old guy with the Digivices?" said Marcus. "What're you doing now?"

The old man chuckles, "Just what it look like, fortune-telling." he held up a magnifying glass to his right eye and asked to Marcus "You're looking for something, aren't you?"

Marcus scoffs, "It's got nothing to do with you."

Luke growls a little at Marcus.

The old man continues, "It's a pity, but they're always where you can't find them. The things you truly need appear when you're not looking for them. Because you figure out why you need them. If not, that means you've never really needed them in the first place."

Marcus growls, "You talk too much." and walks away yet again.

"Marcus!" Luke bows to the old man, "Sorry about him..." and went after Marcus.

The old man hold sticks and said, "Does he understand? Or doesn't he?"

At DATS, the alarm went off. They found the same red Digimon that just appear.

"A Digimon signal found in the city area, sector B-4!" said Miki.

"Of all days..." Kudamon sighed.

"Where's Marcus and Luke?" Sampson asked Megumi.

Megumi turns to Sampson and said, "I can't contact them!"

Sampson sighs, "No choice then." then turns to Yoshino and Thomas. "You two, get there right away."

"Understood!" Yoshino and Thomas responded then ran out the door with their Digimons.

Agumon cries out, "Me too!"

Both Kudamon and Gabumon looked at Agumon.

Then Agumon remembers, "Ah... wait, that's right. I'm not coming out till boss apologizes."

Gabumon sighs with annoy, "Dang it, Agumon!"

Meanwhile with Marcus and Luke, they both continue to walk until they heard crashing and booming sounds from the streets. The two check it out and saw a few car accidents.

"Oh my... God!" Luke whispered.

"This is terrible!" said Marcus.

Suddenly, they heard a laugh, look up and the same red Digimon, jumping to each traffic lights and cause them to go haywire by using electricity.

Marcus starts to wonder, "The lights... Hey, you!" and went after the Digimon with Luke behind him.

Back at DATS, Megumi and Miki finally found the data of the Digimon. The screen showed a picture of the red Digimon.

Gabumon explains, "That's Elecmon! Elecmon is a Mammal Digimon. He resembles a red and purple rabbit with reptalian skin and tail feathers. He can run around discharging electricity. Each Elecmon are proud of their tails and can use it to threaten their enemies. He is a curious Digimon that likes mischief. He's a Rookie level. A data type and his attack are Super Thunder Strike and Lightning Knife."

"Elecmon must have use his electricity to jam the signals!" said Megumi.

Yoshino spoke though the speakers, "That's why the lights..."

Miki told Yoshino where Elecmon is, "The target's moving from sector C-4 to sector D-6."

Yoshino responds, "Understood."

Meanwhile in the streets, Elecmon jumps on the last traffic lights and jam it with his electricity. Unfortunatly, a young girl was crossing the street and at the same time a truck was heading her way. But luckily, Marcus leaps in, grabs and pushes him and the girl right back to the side walk while the truck hits the traffic light on the left.

Luke saw the whole thing and ran towards where Marcus and the girl is. The little girl whimpers and starts to cry. Luke bent down to the girl and comfort her, "It's okay... You're alright." and smiles softly.

Marcus smirks and his hand on the girl's head, "Yeah, you're not hurt."

Elecmon giggles at his mischief and stares at Marcus and Luke.

Marcus stares right back at Elecmon, "You son of a..."

Elecmon giggles and jumps away. Marcus and Luke went after Elecmon.

Marcus shouts at Elecmon, "You're not getting away! Let's go, Agumon!"

Then Luke spokes, "Agumon isn't here, remember?!"

Marcus and Luke stops running then Marcus looks back where Agumon would had been, "Oh yeah, we're separated..."

Luke stares at him, "Marcus..."

"I'll do it on my own!" Marcus growled and ran after the Digimon.

Luke groans, "He's so stubborn..." went after Marcus.

Day turns to even then later to night, Marcus and Luke were still after Elecmon, who is still causing mischief with his electricity. Finally they found Elecmon, standing on the top of a telegraph pole and sucking up some more of electricity.

Marcus tries to the Digimon, "Dang! Where did it go?"

Luke starts to look around, carefully, to find the Digimon and gets closer the telegraph pole.

Yoshino, Thomas and their Digimons arrived. Yoshino glares at Marcus, "Where've you two been, not contacting us?"

Marcus turns to Yoshino, "Yoshino, Thomas... There's a digimon hiding here."

"We already know that." said Thomas.

"You two don't have partners, so just wait here." said Yoshino.

Marcus scoffs, "Hah, even if Agumon's not around I'll handle this myself!"

Luke looks up and see Elecmon at the top, "There he is!" The electric wave surrounds the top of the telegraph. Elecmon laughs, jumps down andlands in front of Luke. "Uh oh!"

"Luke!" Marcus shouts.

Then Elecmon attacks at Marcus, "Super Thunder Strike!" shoots electric bolts from his tail towards Marcus, but luckily Marcus jumps out of the way. Elecmon stares straight at Luke.

"Wh-What are you looking at?!" Luke stuttered.

Elecmon spoke, "I sense great power from you..."

"Me?" said Cleo.

"You're DNA is different... I want it!" Elecmon giggled. "You're going to be my partner!"

Luke shouts, "I alreadly have a partner!"

Elecmon says, "We'll see about that!" he began to glow.

"It's digivolving?!" said Marcus.

"_**Elecmon **__digivolve to... __**BlackGarurumon**__!_" BlackGarurumon is a large, wolf-like beast with black fur dark blue stripes,pink claws and a very curly tail Just like regular Garurumon ."How's that?!" He growls at Luke.

Luke whimpers, "Oh dear... He just suck up some electricity and digivolve!"

"This is the worst..." Yoshino groaned.

At DATS, they got the data of BlackGarurumon.

Luke explained, "That BlackGarurumon... He's champion, a beast Digimon and a virus type. His stiff fur acts as a strong defence. He has a furious battle instinct and is highly intelligent. His attacks are Howling Blaster and Slamming Attack, Just like my attacks."

Kudamon spoke, "It's a pity GeoGreymon is not there."

Agumon and Gabumon gets worry about their parnters.

With the tamers and their Digimon, BlackGaruruamon roars at them.

"Now..." BlackGarurumon stares down at Luke, "...what do you think? Have I prove to you by digivolve? If not..." Glances at Gaomon and Lalamon, "I'll prove to you by fighting them!"

Luke gasps, "No, don't!"

"You..." Marcus growled was about to fight BlackGarurumon.

However, Thomas shouts, "Stand back, Marcus! It's pointless without a partner!" Gaomon and Lalamon heads for BlackGarurumon.

"D.N.A. Charge!"

"_**Gaomon **__digivolve to... __**Gaogamon**__!_"

"D.N.A. Charge!"

"_**Lalamon **__digivolve to... __**Sunflowmon**__!_"

"Get back, Marcus! We'll get Luke!" said Gaogamon.

"Leave this to us!" Sunflowmon spoke.

BlackGarurumon growls to the Digimons, "Come on..." Gaogamon steps closer to BlackGarurumon.

Marcus growls, remembers what Agumon said before about he won't bail Marcus anymore and shouts at Gaogamon, "Move!" stands in front of Gaogamon. "You're the who should get back! I'll take this one out by myself!"

Luke said, "Marcus, don't be so absurd!"

"I go past absurdity and find a new way through!" Marcus shouts at Luke."That's what a man does!" runs towards Luke.

Thomas commands Gaogamon, "Gaogamon! Stop Marcus!"

"Sir, yes sir!" Gaogamon leaps towards Marcus.

Suddenly, in a flash, BlackGarurumon jumps over Luke, Marcus and pins down Gaogomon hard to the ground.

"Gaogamon!" Thomas cried.

Sunflowmon tries to help Gaogamon. However, BlackGarurumon attacks Sunflowmon, "Slamming Attack!" He energizes the feather-like hairs on his back, and leaps into a rapid spin, rushing into Sunflowmon and cuts her leaf-wing.

"Sunflowmon!" Yoshino cried.

BlackGarurumon lands back the ground and knocks Marcus from behind. BlackGarurumon smirks at Luke, "See? I'm powerful than any other Digimon!"

Luke, steps back away from the black wolf Digimon, "Please, stay back!" BlackGarurumon grabs Luke by his shirt with his jaws. Luke screams with fear, "MAAAARCUUUS!"

"LUUUUUUUUKKKEE!" Marcus jumps on BlackGarurumon's back and grabs the fur. The black wolf Digimon tries to shake him off. Marcus hangs on tight to the fur, "You think you can shake me off?!"

BlackGarurumon snarls at Marcus, "Get off!" still holding Luke.

Marcus grunts, "What's wrong? Come on, try to get me off! Just try!"

Luke yells. "Don't encourage him, you idiot!"

BlackGarurumon smirks, bends down, climbs up the telegraph pole and jumps away along with Marcus & Luke from Yohino, Thomas and their Digimons.

At DATS, Miki and Megumi located where BlackGarurumon is heading to.

Miki spokes, "BlackGarurumon, with Marcus and Luke, is moving to sector D-17."

Commander Sampson commands, "Send Yoshino and Thomas there."

"Understood." Miki replied. "Yoshino, respond."

Yoshino spoke through the speakers, "Yoshino here."

Miki told Yoshino, "The target is moving to sector D-17. Pursue it."

"Understood." Yoshino responded.

Gabumon whispers to Agumon, "We have to do something!" Then a hand touches his shoulder. She looks back see the same old man who gave Marcus and Luke the Digivices.

Back with Marcus and Luke, BlackGarurumon isnow running on the railways. Luke is being carry by the dark wolf Digimon Marcus tries to hold on to the Digimon.

"Hey, idiot!" Marcus yells at BlackGarurumon. "How far are you gonna go?! Stop sometimes!" He starts to feel his arms getting tire. "Dang, my arms are giving out!"

Luke shouts at Marcus, "Don't you dare let go!" Suddenly, she sees the railway ahead that is still under construction.

Marcus sees it too, "This is the end of our little race!" leaps off BlackGarurumon and lands the rail.

BlackGarurumon stops running, turns and stares at Marcus, "Alright... If you this human so badly, let's fight!" Release Luke and she runs to the side on the rail.

BlackGarurumon conitinues, "Whoever wins, keeps the human boy, but... I doubt you win!" He growls, "Come on!"

Marcus snarls at BlackGarurumon, "Hey...don't underestimate me!" and runs straight at BlackGarurumon.

The dark wolf Digimon tries to swipes Marcus, but Marcus jumps up, kicks BlackGarurumon on the jaw and then punches BlackGarurumon, making his DNA appears.

"Right, let's go, Agumon!" Marcus shouted, but then remembers Agumon is not here with him. Marcus lands back the ground, "Darn, what do I do now?" he looks at his DNA.

Suddenly, BlackGarurumon hits Marcus with his big paws to the walls.

Marcus slam against the wall, hits the ground and his DNA disappears.

Luke cries out, "MARCUS!" runs towards Marcus and shakes him a bit. "Marcus, please, wake up!"

Luckily, Marcus is still moving, slowly, "Darn, am I not strong enough... to beat him...?" he stands up "Is it really only a Digimon that can stop a Digimon...?"

Suddenly Luke cries out, "Marcus look out!" pushes him and Marcus out of the way of BlackGarurumon's swiping claws, making the wolf Digimon hit the wall instead.

Marcus looks down at Cleo with concern, "...Luke..."

Out of blue, BlackGarurumon tries to take Luke, Marcus stops him by grabbing the fangs, BlackGarurumon was still coming towards Luke and Marcus, slowly.

"M-Marcus!" Luke whimpered while holding close to Marcus's chest.

Marcus grunts and tries to push back BlackGarurumon, but the dark wolf Digimon is too strong. Marcus wish Agumon was here to fight BlackGarurumon, but Agumon couldn't since they are not boss or follower anymore.

Marcus growls, "I want to fight together with Agumon!" Then Marcus remembers ever battles with Agumon and finally realize he needs Agumon in order to win. He can't fights other Digimons without Agumon's help. Agumon was his follower and his friend.

His DNA appears once more, "AGUMON!" Marcus screamed.

BlackGarurumon chuckles at this, but then suddenly...

"Pepper Breath!"

"Blue Blaster!"

The attacks hits BlackGarurumon's side and the wolf Digimon backs off from Marcus and Luke.

"Boss!"Agumon runs to the tamers and stops in front of them with Gabumon by his side. "Sorry to keep you guys waiting!"

"Agumon! Why?" Marcus was surprise to see Agumon here.

Agumon walks up to Marcus, "I need you too, boss" hands Marcus's Digivice to his boss. "So, let's beat this guy!"

Marcus stares at Agumon with disbeliefs then to his Digivice, grabs it and smirks at Agumon, "Right! Both of us!" Agumon nods at him. Marcus looks at Gabumon, "Take Luke and get him out of here!"

Gabumon growls, "Don't tell me what to do!" Takes Luke and jumps to the top on the railway roof to watch the battle.

BlackGarurumon snarls at Agumon and Marcus, "You both will pay!"

Marcus shouts, "Let's go, Agumon!"

"Yeah!" Agumon turns to BlackGarurumon.

"D.N.A. Charge!"

"_**Agumon **__digivolve to... __**GeoGreymon**__!_"

GeoGreymon stands few 6ft away from BlackGarurumon and roars at the dark wolf Digimon. BlackGarurumon roars back.

GeoGreymon charges toward BlackGarurumon, "Horn Impulse!" but BlackGarurumon jumps out of the way.

"Slamming Attack!" BlackGarurumon tries to hits GeoGreymon,but the dino Digimon grabs the spinning attack and throws BlackGarurumon to the ground, hard.

BlackGarurumon gets back up, growls at GeoGreymon while blue flames start form in his jaws.

"Mega Flames!"

"Howling Blaster!" A blast of blue fire shoots out from BlackGarurumon's mouth and impacts GeoGreymon's Mega Flames. The attacks were going at each other and neither side gives up.

GeoGreymon let's out more flames, his attacks destroys the blue fire and BlackGarurumon, making turn into a DigiEgg.

"They did it!" Luke cheered while Gabumon just chuckled.

Marcus and Agumon finally said sorry to each other for what they said before and decides to boss and follower once again. Suddenly, Yoshino appears from the door and yelling at Marcus and Agumon for destroying the railway.

Luke and Gabumon just watch the scene from the roof.


	7. Chapter 7: A Birthday Kristy Will Never

Chapter 7: A Birthday Kristy Will Never Forget!

* * *

Daytime at DATS, Thomas and Gaomon just arrived. When they enter in, they got an unexpected surprise when door slid open.

Marcus and Agumon say, nicely, "Welcome back, Sir." while bowing towards Thomas and Gaomon.

"We've been waiting for you." said Marcus.

"Waiting for you." Agumon repeated.

Thomas and Gaomon stops in their tracks and stares at the fighters with disbelief. Yoshino and Lalamon were surprise to hear Marcus and Agumon acting nice towards Thomas and Gaomon. Luke and Gabumon were watching the scene.

Gabumon whispers to Luke, "You think this will work?"

"Let's just watch and see." Luke whispered back.

Marcus spoke, "You must be tired." shows a warm tea with Agumon holding it. "Have some while it's still warm."

"Have some." Agumon repeated.

Thomas's eyes twitches, "Wh-What..." He sighs, "What pretense is this, Marcus?"

"Can't you tell?" said Agumon. "We're pretending to be maids."

Gaomon groans, "...That's not what he meant..."

Thomas explains, "What I mean by 'pretense' is..." stares right at Marcus. "Why is it necessary to act like that towards me?"

Marcus smiles, nervously, "Oh, you're thinking too much, Thomas."

"Be careful, Thomas." said Gaomon. "This smells dangerous."

"I-It's nothing really..." Marcus stuttered.

Agumon spoke, "Amazing. You figureed it out by smelling!"

Marcus clamps Agumon's mouth shut, "Y-You idiot!"

Luke sighs, "Marcus, there's no pointing hiding it. Even a child can figure out you have some secrets motives."

"Just tell Thomas the reason!" said Gabumon.

Marcus sighs and told Thomas. It seem at school, Marcus needs to take an exam for tomorrow again. And if he doesn't, he'll have to repeat the year again.

"...And that's what happened." Marcus explained.

Thomas sips some of his tea, "Well, I can't."

Marcus growls, "But I haven't said anything yet!"

"No matter how much of a Professor I'm considered to be..." said Thomas. "...it'll be impossible to teach you how to study."

"That's true." Yoshino spoke.

Lalamon nods, "Yeah, impossible."

Gabumon groans, "This isn't about studying, you idiots!"

Luke scolds his Digimon, "Gabumon!" He looks at Thomas, "You see, Thomas... Marcus has a favor to ask you. Tomorrow is Kristy's birthday."

"Kristy?" Thomas wondered and said to Marcus, "That's your little sister, right?"

Agumon nods, "Yeah, yeah! You remember well."

Marcus spoke, "Since I'm in this situation, could you take care of Kristy for me until my test is over?"

"Kristy already ask me to be there on her birthday." said Luke. "So, why don't you be there in Marcus's place?"

"Just that?" said Thomas. "You could ask Yoshino to do that!"

Yoshino smiles, "I don't mind."

"The pay will be pretty expensive though." Lalamon spoke.

Yoshino glares at her Digimon, "Hey, don't say such weird things!"

Lalamon looks up at Yoshino, "Oh, so you are going to do this for free?"

Yoshino stutters a bit, "I didn't say that."

However, Marcus said, "I can't be Yoshino." Everyone stares at Marcus. "I need someone who could act like a big brother. So... please. Please be a part of my family tomorrow, for one day."

Thomas's eye wides open a bit, "Family..."

In the evening at Marcus house, Marcus and Luke took Thomas to see if Kristy is okay for Thomas to be in Marcus's place on her birthday.

"Welcome!" said Kristy with glee when she saw Thomas. They were all in the kitchen.

"I'm Thomas H. Norstein." Thomas said to Sarah. "Sorry for my impoliteness the other day when we met at my car."

Sarah responds, "Same here. Thank you for taking care of Marcus."

"N-Not at all." Thomas stuttered.

Marcus said to Kristy, "Kristy, Thomas said he'd hang out with you and Luke on your birthday tomorrow, in my place."

"Isn't that great?" Luke smiled.

Kristy smiles at Thomas, "Eh, really? All right! I'm so happy!"

Thomas spoke, "No... um... I'm still..."

"But..." Sarah stares at Thomas, "It's not a bother, is it?" looking beautiful.

Thomas blush a bit, stands and said, "I, Thomas H. Norstein, will put my entire heart and soul into producing Kristy's birthday!" smiles with charm.

Marcus, Agumon and Gabumon just stare at Thomas like he's crazy.

Kristy suddenly hugs Thomas, "Thomas, thank you! Oh, hey! Do you have someone like Agumon and Gabumon, Thomas?"

"Like Agumon and Gabumon... ah, you mean my partner!"

"He's called Gaomon." said Agumon.

Kristy begs while jumping a bit, "Hey, show me, show me!"

Thomas smiles at Kristy, "Sure." Pulls out his Digivice. "Gaomon, Realize!"

Gaomon comes out in front of Kristy, "Sir, yes sir!"

Kristy giggles, "He's so cute!'

Gaomon blushes when he heard the word 'cute', "N-Nice to meet to you."

"It's a dog!" said Kristy. "A dog, a talking dog like Gabumon!"

Agumon laughs, "She called you guys dogs!"

Both Gabumon and Gaomon said at the same time, "I'm not a dog." Which Gabumon said was true since he was a reptile.

Sarah stands up from the table, "Well, I'll start preparing dinner.

Thomas says, "Then we'll take our leave."

Kristy groans with disappointing, "Eh?! You two should eat with us, Thomas!"

Thomas replies, "Thank you, but I still have some work to do..."

Thomas and Gaomon decided to stay and eat with Cleo, the Digimon, Marcus and his family tonight.

"Here, Gaomon." said Kristy while feeding Gaomon with a fried egg. "Open wide." Gaomon blushed.

"Hey!" Marcus snarls at Agumon. "You took my share!"

Agumon mumbles while eating, "No, I didn't!"

Marcus growls, "Yes, you did! Now open up!"

"Marcus, knock it off!" Luke scolded Marcus.

Thomas just watch everyone eating, then spots a picture fame. It was a picture of baby Kristy, child Marcus, Sarah and a man...

"Thomas, Thomas!"

Thomas looks at Marcus. "What's wrong?" Marcus asked.

Sarah asks Thomas, "Does the food not suit your tastes?"

Thomas responds, "That's not it at all! I'm just..." Everyone stares at him. Thomas sighs, "Just not used to this sort of atmosphere."

'Thomas never spent time with his family like this?' Luke thought.

"Thank you for the meal." Thomas stands up. "I'll be going now. Let's go, Gaomon." Thomas walks out.

"Thomas!" Gaomon followed Thomas.

Later in the morning, Damon family and Luke waited for Thomas to arrive.

Marcus groans, "He's late. What is he doing?" He's getting ready to go to school.

Luke spoke, "Don't worry, Marcus. He'll be here." A limo drives in. "Oh, here he comes!" The limo parks in front of Damon's house.

Marcus say, "You're late, Thomas!" with annoy in his voice.

Thomas steps out of the limo. He was wearing a white suit and carrying bouquet of pretty flowers. Thomas bends down to Kristy's level, "Happy Birthday, Kristy!" and gives the flowers to Kristy.

Kristy gasps with glee, "Thank you!" as she take the flowers.

"I promise today will be a wonderful day you'll never forget." said Thomas.

Kristy nods, "Okay. I'm looking forward to it."

"Thank you, Thomas." said Sarah. "We'll be in your care for today."

Thomas stands up, "Please leave it to me." His driver gets another another bouquet of flower and pass them to Thomas. "Also... this is for you, Sarah."

"Oh, for me too?" Sarah gasped. "It's not even my birthday." Takes the flowers.

Thomas replies, "This is my thanks for yesterday's meal."

Marcus growls at this, "I don't really get it but... It look like you're highly motivated."

Thomas say to Marcus, "I told you, I'm a man who keeps his word."

"That's true..." Marcus sighed.

"Marcus!" Sarah points to her watch. "It's time for you to get to school."

"Ah, that's right!" Marcus looks at Thomas. "I'll be off to make-up then, Thomas. I'm counting on you." Puts his fist up to Thomas.

"Leave it to me." Thomas did the same and they both hit each other fist.

Marcus turns to Luke, "Have fun!"

Luke smiles, "I will." Suddenly, Marcus quickly shook hands with Luke and walks off to school.

Marcus shouts, "See ya!" and runs off.

"...We should get going too." Thomas spoke. "First, at the hotel's lounge..."

Kristy interrupts, "I have a place I want to go to! Can I?" she tilt her head.

Thomas stutters, "Eh?!"

Luke smiles at Kristy, "Of course you can. This is your birthday and you can do what you please." Stares at Thomas, "Right, Thomas?".

Thomas said, "Right!"

"All right!" Kristy jumped for joy.

Riding in the limo, Kristy is telling the driver where to go, Sarah and Luke were sitting with Thomas while Thomas was looking at his small laptop computer.

Luke notices Thomas is looking troublesome, "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing..." Thomas just smiled. Suddenly, the limo stops. "Hey, what's wrong?"

The drivers spoke, "My apologies, Thomas." It appears that the limo can't fit through the narrow space that leads to an arcade. "The roads are narrow..."

Kristy sees the arcade, "That's okay, it's close by here." she smiled.

Luke smiles and says, "Then let's get out and walk!" Sarah gets out first with Luke behind and Kristy comes out last.

'Now we can't use even use the car...' Thomas thought.

Kristy call out to Thomas, "Thomas, hurry up!" Thomas laughs with nervous and confusion.

Meanwhile with Marcus, he prepares to take the exams.

Marcus groans while looking at the sheets, "I have no clue." looks through the window. /I wonder what's happening with Cleo now...?/ Marcus thought.

With Sarah, Kristy, Luke and Thomas, they stops in front of the arcade call Game Star.

"This is where you wanted to go?" Thomas asked Kristy.

"Yeah! Let's go!" pulled Sarah in with Luke by her side.

Luke notices Thomas isn't coming, "Aren't you coming, Thomas?"

"I'll be right there." Thomas smiles at Luke as the door slide to close.

"Luke?" Gabumon spoke from the Digivice.

Luke takes his Digivice, "What is it?" looks at the Digivice screen.

"I think the genius has some reservations for Kristy's birthday..." Gabumon muttered

"Reservations? But this is Kristy's birthday! ...and she's Marcus's sister..." said Luke.

"I guess Thomas wanted Kristy to have a prefect a birthday." Gabumon shrugged.

"I guess..." Luke mumbled.

Kristy had a good time in the afternoon, getting some stuff animals, playing video games, eating some treats, foods and going some places that she wants to go. However, Thomas having a hard time...

Instead going to restaurants, a place to have a pony ride and other fancy things, Thomas calls, cancel some reservations and couldn't use his credit card for most small restaurants, so Luke and Sarah had to pay them.

While walking through the city, Thomas was sulking, "I'm really sorry about that, you two..." he spoke to Sarah and Luke.

"It was the least we could do, so it's quite all right." said Luke.

Sarah spoke, "You're doing enough watching over Kristy."

Thomas stops sulking, "Kristy, if there's any other place you'd like to go to, go ahead and request it."

Kristy thought about it and said, "I want to see fireworks! Ones that make a big bang and light up really bright!"

They went to an amusement park call Senter Puroland. They went on roller-coaster, spinning tea cups, riding merry-go-round, having some ice cream, go through scary house and lastly, riding a ferry wheel.

On the ferry wheel cart, Kristy sits next to Sarah while Thomas sits next to Luke. Kristy ask Sarah if their house over where Kristy is looking. Then Thomas remembers his childhood, as a kid he was standing on a hill, under a tree with a woman with long black hair.

Luke suddenly spoke to Thomas, "Thomas?" Thomas looks at Luke. "Are you alright?"

"Are you not having fun?" Kristy asked.

Thomas smiles a bit, "Just the opposite! I haven't had this much fun in a long time."

Suddenly, there was red-light flash then a booming sound. Sarah, Kristy, Luke and Thomas look through the window to see what it was.

Kristy said with confsion, "Firework? They've already started?"

Luke see something big, round, black and it was walking through the park, "That's not fireworks... It's a Digimon!"

A Digimon walks towards people and throws bombs at them. The people runs off in fear. The Digimon look like a walking black bomb with red sunglasses.

Gabumon begins to explains, "That's BomberNanimon! He's a Champion Level Digimon, whose entire body is a bomb and a virus type. His spacial attacks are Freethrow Bomb and Countdown."

"Freethrow Bomb!" BomberNanimon throws a bomb at trees "Here!" then at the crowd of people.

The cart comes down close to the ground, Thomas jumps out of it,lands on the floor and runs towards BomberNanimon.

"Thomas! Wait for me!" Luke cried.

Thomas stops and looks back at Luke, "No, Luke! You and the others have to get away from here!"

Luke's eye wide up, "But-"

"Please, Luke! I'll take care of BomberNanimon while you get Sarah and Kristy out of here!" Luke stares at Thomas and then Thomas smiles at him, "I'd also appreciate it if you could direct the others in finding shelter."

Luke stares at Thomas for the moment, "...Alright... Good luck and be careful!" Thomas nodded and ran off.

Thomas founds the bomb Digimon, call out Gaomon and told the DATS that he and Gaomon can handle with BomberNanimon.

"_**D.N.A. Charge!**_"

"_**Gaomon **__digivolve to... __**Gaogamon**__!_"

BomberNanimon throws his bombs at Gaogamon, but Gaogamon dodges each one and jumps on the bomb Digimon. However, BomberNanimon pulls out a lot of bombs and told Gaogamon to get out of his way.

Gaogamon jumps off and glares BomberNanimon. Then Thomas had an idea. Thomas told Gaogamon to throw Bombermon into the sky and attack the bomb Digimon while still in the air.

Gaogamon grabbed BomberNanimon by using his two scarfs, throws the bomb Digimon in the air, "Spiral Blow!" and hit BomberNanimon with his attack. BomberNanimon turns back into a DigiEgg and the bomb explodes is the sky like fireworks.

After the battle, Luke, Sarah, Kristy and the rest of the people were outside of the park and sees the fireworks. Thomas comes out and walks up to the girls. Thomas said he's sorry for not having the firework show, but Sarah said that the fireworks they saw was amazing and Kristy thanks for the fireworks Thomas by giving him a kiss on the cheek.

At the Damon house, Marcus finally finished his test and comes home. The Damon family, Agumon, Luke, Gabumon, Thomas, Gaomon, Yoshino and Lalamon said happy birthday to Kristy and ate of some cake.


	8. Chapter 8: The Singer's Secret

Chapter 8: The Singer's Secret

* * *

At a noodle restaurant, Marcus and Luke were getting ready to eat noodles for lunch.

"Now..." Marcus close his eyes and smiles, "Let's eat!"

Luke giggles a bit then sees a young woman wearing a hat, sunglasses and was running down the sidewalks from the large window. Then saw three men with a camera running after her.

Marcus saw it too, "What's that?" he shrugged and started to his noodles. "Delicious!" He smiled and continues to eat.

Cleo giggles again, "Oh Marcus..." Started to eat her noodles too.

A news comes on the TV and the reporter says, "A surpising announcement on Neon Hanamura. It's been verified that the singer, Neon Hanamura, is in the company of a young woman. There have been eye witnesses who have recently spotted the two of them together, in the RPG Building where Neon lives."

The TV shows a yound man named Neon walking out the building with a young woman wearing a hat next to him. Cleo looks at the TV, see the woman and recognize the woman.

"...Huh?! Marcus!" Luke pokes Marcus's shoulder and points at the TV. "Isn't that...?!"

Marcus looks at the TV, see the woman and spits out his food, "Y-Yoshino?!"

Few hours later at DATS, Yoshino and Lalamon just arrive at DATS, enters in and were shock to see Agumon, Gaomon, Gabumon, Kamemon and two PawnChessmons staring at Yoshino with confuse and wonder looks on their faces.

Yoshino blinks a bit and stutters, "Wh-What do you want? You're in the way! Move!" The confuse Digimons steps aside.

Then Miki and Megumi shouts, "Yoshino!" they look kinda mad and jealous at Yoshino.

"What's the meaning of this?" said Megumi.

Miki frowns at Yoshino, "Why are you, a DATS member with no male family member..."

"...Going out with Neon Hanamura?!" Megumi shouted.

Yoshino stutters, "Er, well..."

"Explain yourself!" Miki shouted.

Marcus walks by and groans, "Who cares who she goes out with?" stops walking and at looks at Miki and Megumi. "It's not like that's complicating the missons."

However, Miki and Megumi shouts, "Yes it is!"

Megumi spoke, "We've been getting phone calls, one after another, since morning!"

Miki stares jealously at Yoshino, "We're also getting loads of hate mail from Neon's fans!"

Megumi frowns at Yoshino, "They're demanding to know who Yoshino Fujieda think she is!"

Yoshino look surprise, "No way! They didn't say my name on TV!"

Thomas spoke while using a computer, "No, everything's exposed." everyone look at Thomas and sees Yoshino's picture on the computer screen. "Your name, birthday, the address where you work, even your blood type."

Yoshino sighs with annoy, "This is the worst!"

Lalamon stares at the picture with Yoshino on it, "That's a bad picture!"

Gabumon snickers at the plant Digimon, "Lalamon!"

"What?" said Lalamon.

Luke spoke out loud, "Um... Just who is Neon Hanamura?" The girls stares at Luke with disbelief.

Miki ask Luke with surprise in her voice, "You mean, you NEVER heard of Neon?! He's a singer!"

"A _FAMOUS_ singer!" Megumi added.

"I don't see the reason why you even like him." Said Luke as Miki and Megumi looked suspicion.

"Have you ever date anyone?" Said Megumi.

Luke stutters, "Uh... N-No. I'm more into books, computer and stuff..."

Megumi shouts, "You're not into dating girls?!" Luke shook his head no.

Miki says, "Which means you never been a date before!"

Luke blushes and stutters, "I-I'm into woman! It just I'm too shy to have a date with a woman I like!" Luke realize what he just say and covers his mouth.

Yoshino stares Luke to see who's the woman that Luke likes.

Megumi smirks at Luke, "So, there is a woman you like."

Miki smiles, "Who is it? Is it someone we know?"

Luke blushes while looking down, "Um... Yes..."

Marcus smiles, "Who is it?!"

Luke said nothing, but Gabumon spoke, "It's a woman who's a member of DATS." Luke covers Gabumon's mouth.

Luke hisses at his Digimon, "Gabumon, be quiet!" Gabumon just shrugged.

Miki asks, "A member of DATS?! Is it me?!" She smiled.

"I bet it's you! Or maybe Me..." said Megumi. "You always hang out with us."

"Yeah, Luke..." Both Yoshino stares closely at Luke. "WHO is it?"

Luke blushes, "Um... Can we get back to You dating with that Neon guy?" He covers his face.

Miki remembers and glares Yoshino, "That's right!" She and Megumi grabs Yoshino's arms. Miki demands Yoshino, "Now, confess! When and where..."

"...Did you first get know Neon?" Megumi finished.

Yoshino was about to explained until...

"Let me explain." Commander Sampson and Kudamon comes in. Kamemon gave Commander Sampson some tea to drink. Sampson sat down at his desk, "Thank you." He said to Kamemon. "A month ago, a Digimon signal appeared in the RPG Building."

Kudamon spoke, "Analysis established that... a Digimon concealed there is a Keramon."

"Keramon? What's that?" Luke asked.

Gabumon explains, "Keramon is a Rookie level, Unknown-type Digimon with a large mouth, he can eat more than 100 million bits of data in the space of a second, and does this by entering a computer and taking up all the space, terminally overloading the data. With a simple-minded, innocent character, even destruction is quite likely a game for him. Keramon appears to have a joker's collar around his neck. His attacks are Bug Blaster and Network Flapping." He looks at Kudamon. "Right, Kudamon?"

Kudamon nods, "That right."

Sampson continues, "DATS second division scouted the area secretly, and our prime suspect was revealed to be..." Show a picture of Neon. "Neon Hanamura."

Marcus spoke, "So, he's sheltering a Digimon..."

"We're not certain about that yet!" said Yoshino.

Sampson nods, "Yes. That's why I had Yoshino perform an infiltration investigation."

Agumon asks Marcus, "What's an infiltration investigation?"

Marcus answers, "That's when you sneak around to investigate."

Sampson spoke, "We'll leave Yoshino to continue her investigation for now. The rest of you will assist her."

However, Megumi cries, "I can't agree with that! Why does it have to be Yoshino?"

Miki spoke, "If all you have to do is get closer to Neon, we could have...!"

Commander Sampson sighs, "Well, wait. There's a reason why I assigned her to this mission."

Yoshino looks down a bit, "Neon is my childhood friend."

Outside of the DATS building, Marcus, Luke, Thomas, Miki and Megumi listen to Yoshino of how she met Neon.

"We were in the same class in elementary school." Yoshino explained.

"It's the first time I've heard that." Megumi spoke.

Miki asks, "Why did you keep quiet abut something that important?"

Luke sighs as he is jealous that Yoshino is dating someone

"Maybe it's because Neon wasn't famous back then and Yoshino probably couldn't recognize him after all these years." Said Miki.

"Really?" said Megumi.

Marcus groans, "Is it really that important?" Megumi glared at him.

Yoshino continues, "He's completely different from before. He was shorter than me, and he was fat. When he debuted, I didn't recognize him at all."

Suddenly, there was a red car stopping from behind the DATS members in the streets.

"Hey!" It was Neon Hanamura.

The girls look back and saw him. Megumi screamed with excitement.

"It's Neon Hanamura!" Miki squealed with joy.

Neon waves at Yoshino. Yoshino waves back, "Hitoshi!" and runs to Neon.

"Hitoshi?" both Miki and Megumi spoke with confusion.

"...Must be his real name." said Luke.

Yoshino talked to Neon a bit. Neon smiled, said bye to Yoshino and drives off. Yoshino said bye too.

"What's that?" said Megumi.

Miki responds, "They're lovely-dovey for each other."

"Maybe they are dating..." said Luke as he stare angrily.

Marcus squeezes between Miki, Megumi and now is standing behind Luke, "Is it really a mission?" he groaned.

As Yoshino runs back to her, the was clicking sound from somewhere.

Miki asks Yoshino, "What was that 'Hitoshi' thing about?"

"Tell us everything!" Megumi demanded.

"What's _really _going on between you two?" Luke asked.

Unknown to them Thomas kicked a soda toward the bushes and hit someone in there. It was a camera guy and he ran off, quick.

Yoshino shook her head 'no' at her friends.

"But, Yoshino..." Marcus spoke.

Yoshino says, "No. He's nice a guy. There no way he can do something bad."

Later at night, Luke and Gabumon were spending the night at Marcus house, watching TV about Neon dating a girl with Kristy and Agumon, who's sucking a frozen juice snack.

On the news, the reporter says, "His new song has been downloaded by more than 7 million people, here's Neon Hanamura."

"Thank you." Neon smiled. "This is all thanks to my fans."

The reporter spoke, "I've heard that you've gotten a girlfriend recently.

Luke groans, "They still think that 'girl' is Neon's girlfriend? ...Humans..."

Luke sneers at his Digimon, "Gabumon!"

"What?"

Marcus walks in, drinking milk from a jug and stops in front of Agumon, Luke, Gabumon and stares at the TV.

"Move it, pal!" Gabumon growled.

Kristy groans with annoy, "Marcus, we can't see!" pushed Marcus aside.

On TV, Neon replies, "She's a great encouragement to me in creating my songs. But, because she's a everyday person, please leave her be."

Kristy sighs with glee, "Neon is so cool!"

"That's so sweet of Yoshino to said that!" Marcus smiled while Agumon nodded.

Luke groans with jealous when heard Marcus said that, "What part of him?" sits down on the couch as Marcus turns off the TV.

"Hey!" Gabumon growled. "We were watching that!"

Kristy glares at Marcus and says, "Obviously, the part where he tries so hard to protect his girlfriend." then starts swoon with romance in her "I'm sure that some day now, there'll be someone who'll cherish me just like him."

Gabumon smirks with sneakiness, "You know, Kristy..." looks at Luke. "Luke has someone who cherish him."

Luke blushes and screeches, "Gabumon! Shut up!"

"What?"

Kristy gasps with happiness and went to Luke, "Do you really have someone you cherish like Neon does?"

Luke stutters a bit, "W-Well... uh... N-Not really! She's a great woman and all! But..."

"So, who is she?!" Kristy asked.

"Huh?!"

Marcus spoke, "Yeah, Luke... Who is this woman?" staring at Cleo suspicions.

Luke blushes and spoke softly, "...I'm not telling..."

Marcus anime fall. ''Now I'll never know who Luke likes Yoshino or Miki or Megumi'' Marcus thought.

"But why not?!" Kristy asked.

"Because, I don't want to!" Luke answered. "Besides, she's not like anyone..."

Then Kristy remembers something, "That reminds me!" picks up a piece paper and turns to Marcus, who got back up "Here!"

"What's this?" Marcus asked.

Kristy explains, "I heard Yoshino's going out with Neon!" Suddenly, Agumon acts all innocent like.

Marcus was shock to hear that Kristy knew about Yoshino dating Neon, then he looks at Luke, Gabumon and Agumon.

Luke and Gabumon points at Agumon and Agumon looks innocently at Marcus.

"YOU." Marcus snarled.

Kristy begs Marcus, "C'mon! Ask Yoshino to get his autograph!"

"No!" Marcus growled.

"Why?!" Kristy whined.

Marcus explains to Kristy, "Look, Kristy, you wouldn't like it if other people were prying about who you like or date, right? It's the same with Yoshino. That's to say nothing of the fact that he's a celebrity, and you're demanding his autograph..."

Kristy starts to whimpers, "Marcus, you're stingy." and ran up to her room.

Marcus calls out to Kristy, "Hey, Kristy, wait!"

Gabumon sighs, "You sure know how to break a girl's heart, Marcus." Luke shook his head at Gabumon.

Agumon spoke, "You made her cry."

Suddenly, Marcus angrily grabs Agumon the jaw and neck, "It's your fault!"

"H-Help me, Luke!" Agumon groaned in pain while trying to get out of Marcus's grip.

Luke stands up, "Marcus, let go of him!" and slaps Marcus's arms to let Agumon go.

Marcus cries, "Ow!" and rubs his arm. "What did you do that for?!" He glared at Luke.

Luke glares back at Marcus, "What do you think?! You for trying to kill Agumon!" Agumon hides behind Luke.

"I wasn't trying to kill to him..." Marcus tries to get Agumon "I was trying to break his bones!"

Luke blocks his way, "You'll be breaking nobody's bones while I'm here!"

Marcus keeps trying to get to Agumon, but Luke keeps blocking his way from trying to get Agumon. Then Gabumon trips Marcus down with his tail, Marcus falls front first on Luke, makes him fall towards the couch and Agumon moves out of the way when they hit the couch.

Luke groans in pain.

"H-Huh?" Luke notices Marcus is now looking at the TV.

"Look!" Gabumon points to the TV, that is turn on? "Didn't you turn it off?!" TV show Neon singers a song.

Marcus is now confuse and picks up the remote control, "I thought I turned it off..." turns off the TV, but the it came back again and again.

Luke gets up from the couch, "What's going on with the TV?"

"This is weird." Marcus muttered and ran outside to see what's going on and from afar in the city, there a red lightning bolt shooting out from somewhere in the city.

Marcus, Luke and their Digimons runs towards the DATS Building, went inside the office and saw Neon's face on the DATS computers too.

Marcus turns to Commander Sampson, "Commmander! What's going on here?"

"It's a web hijacking." Sampson responded.

Thomas spoke while on the computer, "Neon Hanamura's promotional video is... being distributed indiscriminately to all networks."

"What about our transmitters?" Sampson asked Miki and Megumi.

Megumi responds, "I'm unable to make any analysis." while still typing on the computer.

"Where's Yoshino?" Sampson asked again.

Miki spoke, I've been trying to contact with her, but I'm getting no answer."

"Keep trying!" Sampson commanded.

Suddenly, Marcus runs out of the office with Agumon behind.

"Marcus?" Luke runs after them with Gabumon by his side. "Where are you going?!"

Marcus says to Luke, "To Yoshino!" while running faster.

"He's gonna blow Yoshino's cover!" Gabumon said to Luke. "We've better stop them!"

Luke pants, "H-How?!" doesn't see Marcus and Agumon anymore. "They're already far ahead!"

Gabumon asks, "Isn't there a short cut to RPG Building?"

Luke thought for a moment, "...There is!" then see an ally and stops. "You better get inside the Digivice."

Gabumon nodded, turns digital and went inside of Luke's Digivice.

It took awhile, but Luke found RPG Building, went inside without being notice and Marcus just arriving at Neon's door.

Marcus starts pushing the door bell 4 times to see if Yoshino is okay.

Luke spoke, "Marcus, stop! You need a plan first!"

"Hey!" Luke looks back and see a policeman. "Where did you two come from?!"

"W-Well... uh!" Luke stuttered while the policeman grabbed Marcus.

"Leggo of me!" Marcus shouted and started to bang on the door with his free hand.

The policeman pulls back Marcus, "You both are breaking and entering!" then grabbed Luke's arm. "You both, come with me!"

"H-Hey!" Luke cried.

Marcus shouts through the door, "Yoshino, you're in there, right?!" while struggling. "Answer me!"

The policeman growls at Marcus, "Stand still, you little..." he then pulled harder Luke's arm.

"Ow! You're hurting me!" Luke cried.

Marcus snarls at the police, grabs the police's arm and throws the cop over his shoulders to the floor, making the cop let go him and Luke. Luke stare down at cop with a shock look on his face.

Then Yoshino opens the door and see Marcus and Luke. "Marcus? Luke?"

Marcus looks at Yoshino with relief, "Good, you're okay!"

Yoshino glares at Marcus, "Marcus! What are you and Luke doing here?!"

Luke suddenly grabs Marcus's arm, "Oh, nothing! We'll just leave now!" laughed nervously. "Let's go, Marcu-"

Neon walks to the door, "Did something happen?" said to Yoshino.

Marcus got out of Luke's grips and grabs Neon by the shirt, "Don't play dumb! This was all a part of your scheme!"

"W-What are you doing?!" Neon tried to get out of Marcus's grip. "Who are you?!"

Marcus snarls, "What are you plotting, using that Digimon?!"

''Oh, snap!'' Luke thought while watching Marcus pulls Neon outside. ''I gonna do something and quick!'' Luke went to Marcus, quick and then slaps Marcus on his face.

Marcus let's go of Neon and stares at Luke with disbelief.

Luke scowls at Marcus, "How dare you suddenly intrude into other people's houses! Why don't you consider not being a nuisance to others for a change?!"

"What?!" Marcus growled.

Luke growls back at Marcus and bows to Neon, "I'm sorry about him."

Neon just smile a little, "It's okay."

Yoshino sighs and spoke to Neon, "I'll come back later." then kissed Neon on the cheek as Luke angrily looked at them as Yoshino kissed Neon. "See ya." Yoshino walks away with Luke behind her.

Marcus calls out to the two of them, "Hey, wait!" the two of them went into the elevator. "I said, wait!" Marcus stares at Cleo. "What was that for?"

Yoshino answers for Luke, "What do you think, idiot? You're ruining my undercover investigation." the elevator closes the door.

"I'm so sorry about Marcus..." Luke said to Yoshino. "I tried to stop him, but..."

Yoshino waves her hand, "It's okay! At least you stop Marcus from saying anything more."

Luke looks down, "I just hope Marcus isn't mad at me..."

Yoshino pats on Luke's shoulders, "I'm sure he's not mad, just shock to get slap by you."

"Yeah..." Luke nodded.

Then Yoshino smirks, "By the way, am I the woman you like?"

Luke blushes, "Wh-Who told you that?!"

"Not me!" Gabumon spoke from the Digivice.

Lalamon spoke from Yoshino's, "I did!"

"What?!" Luke sqeaked.

"I heard you and Gabumon talking about Yoshino at the day we had to watch over Agumon and Gabumon." Lalamon explained.

"So, you were listening... You nosy plant!" Gabumon growled. "You don't go listen to other people's business and go tell your friends!"

Lalamon sqeaks, "I'm sorry! I couldn't help it!"

Yoshino sighs and looks at Luke, "So, do you like Me?"

Cleo blushes, looks down and softly says, "...Y-Yes..."

Yoshino suddenly hugs Luke, "That's so cute! Who would've thought a sweet boy would like a stubborn, girl, huh?"

"Just don't tell anyone about this!" Luke cried. "I'm not 100% sure that like anyone yet! Besides, no one probably doesn't like me..."

Yoshino sighs, "You don't know that! Besides, you know what they say... Opposites Attract. And don't worry! Me and Lalamon won't tell anyone about this." She looks at her Digivice. "Right, Lalamon?"

"Right, Yoshino!"

Next day in morning...

The DATS members finally got the computers back and starts to think up a plan to get Keramon without Neon noticing.

"It's been a month since that Digimon signal." Thomas spoke while typing on the computer. "The number of downloads for Neon's new song has been rapidly increasing since then." He stand up from his chair.

"So, you think the Digimon is making a deliberate analysis on this." said Commander Sampson.

"I believe it's a good possibility." Thomas went to Sampson.

Sampson wonders, "So, that's why yesterday..."

Kudamon spoke, "It's now more important to choose what to do than ever."

"We should approach Neon Hanamura's residence straight away." Thomas suggested and Sampson agreed.

Marcus spoke with excitement, "So, we're breaking in?!"

However, Yoshino disagrees, "Wait, please! We still don't have any evidence!"

"Yoshino..." Luke said to herself, quietly. Luke somehow can tell Yoshino didn't want to do this to Neon 'cause it mean if Neon does have Keramon in the RPG Building, they'll have to erase Neon's memories of meeting Keramon and meeting Yoshino again much to Luke's annoyment.

Sampson then asked Miki and Megumi, "What's Neon's schedule?"

"At 12 PM, he'll be appearing on a television program." Megumi answered.

Then Miki adds, "After that, at 3 PM, he'll be going back to his professional work."

"At 12 AM, he has plans to appear on a radio talk show." said Megumi.

Commander Sampson spoke, "Tonight, I'll allow a coercive investigation to be carried out. Thomas will take command."

Yoshino feels so upset about this.

Then Thomas spoke, "I have a request. Please take Yoshino off the investigation." Yoshino looks at Thomas with a surprise look on her face. "It's taboo for her personal feelings to get involved."

"Very well." said Sampson. "Yoshino, you will stay at headquarters. Everyone else will follow under Thomas."

"Roger!"

That night, at the RPG Building, ever DATS members, except Yoshino, gets ready to catch the Keramon while Neon was out.

Marcus, Luke and their Digimons were inside the building, running upstairs to Neon's floor then stop at outside door on Neon's floor.

Luke, softly says to Marcus, "Um... Marcus? I want to say I'm sorry for slapping you like before..."

"Hey, it's okay, Luke." Marcus smirked at Luke. "You only slapped me for saying anything more."

"I know..." Luke looked down. "But still..."

Thomas spoke from the earphone, "_Once the time 12 AM is announced, we'll break in and secure the Digimon in hiding._"

"Roger." Agumon responded.

"How many minutes do we left?" Gabumon asked.

Megumi answers, "_Five minutes before plan initiates._"

Then Miki says, "_Wait! ...Yoshino's going in._"

Gabumon spoke with confusion, "Yoshino? What is she doing here?"

"She's probably here to finish the job herself..." Luke answered.

Miki spoke again, "_Thomas, what do we do?_"

Thomas responds, "_Turn on the hidden mic I set on her, and let her go._"

"_Roger._" Miki replied.

Luke, Marcus and the Digimons sees Yoshino and Lalamon, walking off the elevator then to Neon's room.

From the mic, "_Yoshino, is really okay?_" Lalamon asked as they enter in room of Neon's.

"_Yeah. I want to settle this personally._" Yoshino replied.

Luke looks at Marcus with worries about Yoshino. Then suddenly, there was a weird sound and the lights comes on from Neon's room.

Marcus and Luke see light from the door of Neon's.

"I'm having a bad feeling about this..." Gabumon spoke to Agumon.

"Me too." said Agumon.

About few minutes later, Luke and Marcus heard a sound of a metal door, unlocking then a voice of someone they wasn't excepting...

"_So, you really want to know my secret that badly?_" It was Neon!

"_Hitoshi..._"said Yoshino with shock in her voice.

"_What are you doing here?_" Lalamon was also shock to see Neon too.

"_Is that your Digimon? She's pretty cute._" Neon spoke with no worries in his voice.

"_Why is Neon there?!_" said Miki.

Megumi spoke with confusion, "_He's supposed to be on radio right now!_"

"...He must've knew someone was watching him to find what's really going..." said Luke.

Marcus shushes Luke then listen more to Neon...

Neon explains to Yoshino and Lalamon, "_I've realized lately that there were some people snooping around me. That's why I made up a fake schedule and waited. To think that you were one of them..._"

Yoshino spoke to Neon with a bit of disappoints in her voice, "_It's prohibited to be giving a Digimon refuge!_"

"_Don't order me around!_" Neon snarled.

Then a strange noise comes from the background, it sounds like a creepy laugh then later came Yoshino and Lalamon's whimpers.

"_Let me introduce you_!" said Neon. "_This is Keramon, the Digimon you're looking for! ...He's amazing! He distributes my songs all around the world, and he can freely rewrite the rankings._" Then Neon chuckles, evilly, "_Right now, name is known in households throughout the world!_"

Yoshino shouts, "_Hitoshi, stop this!_" then suddenly she starts to cries out in fear.

"_Yoshino!_" Lalamon cried then later she yelped in fear.

Luke cries, "They're in trouble! Let's go!" opens the door then runs to Neon's room with Gabumon, Marcus and Agumon behind.

Agumon rams against the door then the door breaks down. Marcus, Cleo and their Digimon runs into the hallway. Thomas and Gaomon were also in the hallway.

"Pepper Breath!"

"Blue Blaster!" The attacks impact the metal door, destroying it and made an opening.

Luke goes inside and see Yoshino holding Lalamon, feeling frighten.

"Yoshino, are you guys okay?!" Luke comforts them with Gabumon by his side.

"Y-Yeah..." Yoshino stuttered.

Luke glares at Neon then see a blue, big-headed Digimon with big black eyes, two waving arms and a lot of skinny legs.

"It's Keramon!" Gabumon growled.

Marcus growls at Neon, "Hand over the Digimon quietly!"

Neon stands in front of Keramon, "No way! Keramon is my partner! Thanks to him, my songs are sent throughout the world! He's making me famous!"

Marcus charges at Neon, "You idiot!" then punches him in the jaws.

Neon holds his left jaw then grunts in pain, "What are you doing?!"

Marcus snarls at Neon, "What's this about him making you famous?! It'a not through your own efforts! If you wanted to change yourself through your music, then do it using your own merit!"

Suddenly, there were clicking sounds and then a few flashes. Everyone looks back and see a cameraman taking their pictures!

"This is an incredible scoop!" The camera was amazed.

Yoshino blocks the way, "Stop taking pictures!"

"Give me that camera!" Lalamon squealed.

Neon snarls with furious, "Quit making fun of me!"

Then suddenly, Keramon has dark aura around himself, bust through the roof of the building, "_**Keramon **__digivolve to... __**Chrysalimon**__!_" It was now a huge hard-armored body, shrimp-like Digimon with sharp spears at the end of it's tentacles.

Luke stares at Chrysalimon with fear, "What is that?!"

Gabumon explains, "That's Chrysalimon, the Champion stage of Keramon. Chrysalimon possesses a hard-armored body. The tentacles on its back can destroy another's data. His attack is Data Crusher."

Thomas and Gaomon went after Chrysalimon. Then begins to fight the Digimon.

"Rolling Upper!" Gaomon rolled up to Chrysalimon, but got knock down by him. Chrysalimon tries to stabs Gaomon, but Gaomon dodges each one.

"**D**.**N**.**A** _**Charge**_!"

"_**Gaomon **__digivolve to... __**Gaogamon**__!_" Gaogamon leaps towards, dodges each strikes of Chrysalimon then bites down the Digimon.

Gaogamon was about finish the job, but Chrysalimon moves back, grabs a huge container of water then throws it at Gaogamon, causing a the water to bust out and flows over the roof top. Gaogamon is now back to Gaomon.

Marcus and Agumon decides to take on Chrysalimon. Marcus punches one of the tentacles, making his Digisould appears.

"**D**.**N**.**A**. _**Charge**_!"

"_**Agumon **__digivolve to... __**GeoGreymon**__!_" GeoGreymon charges at Chrysalimon, but then Chrysalimon somehow moves the pipes then letthe pipes shoot out gas at GeoGreymon.

"He needs help, Honey!" Dalmatianmon flies through the hole of the roof then lands with Cleo in her arms. "Let's help them out!"

"Right!** D**.**N**.**A**. _**Charge**_!"

"Gabumon_digivolve to... Garurumon__!_" Garurumon stands in front of GeoGreymon to block the gas from GeoGreymon.

"Garurumon..." said GeoGreymon.

Garurumon growls at GeoGreymon, "Now, GeoGreymon!"

"Yeah! Mega Burst!" His attack hits Garurmon.

Garurumon runs towards Chrysalimon then his three tails mouth began to glow bright in Blue, "Howling Blaster!" and went through Chrysalimon's stomach in one shot.

Chrysalimon groans, forms into a DigiEgg in the air then falls. Luke caught the egg.

"We did it!" said Luke with glee.

"Operation complete." said Thomas.

Marcus agrees, "Yeah!"

Then Agumon groans, "Boss, I'm hungry! Feed me something!" he, Gaomon and Gabumon walks towards their tamers.

Marcus sighs, "You're hopeless as always."

Agumon whines, "But, c'mon!"

About few minutes later, Yoshino and Lalamon walks out from the roof door, walk pass Luke, Marcus, Thomas, their Digimons then stares into the sky with sadness on her face.

Luke spoke with a bit of sadness, "Yoshino..." then thought ''It must be very to erase the memory of your friend of yourself...''

As everyone left the building, Yoshino stayed on the roof

"Yoshino, Are you alright?" Said Luke as Yoshino turned around.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Said Yoshino as she smiled as Luke was sitting next to her.

"Your still upset with Neon, are you?" Said Luke.

"Yeah, But I don't need a famous person when there's someone at DATS." Said Yoshino.

"Huh?, Who?" Said Luke looking at Yoshino.

"You'll soon find out." Said Yoshino as she got closer to Luke.

Luke then blushed, as Yoshino kissed him in the check.

"I'll see you at DATS." Said Yoshino walking down the stairs.

Luke then was then shocked that Yoshino kissed him and cheered, "Yes!" Said Luke.


End file.
